Through Love and War Part Deux
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Corresponding with Gothicpug's Lottie Creed saga and the Crossbreed saga...and facebook RP.  A series of one-shots centering around Lottie Creed and Nikki Howlett, and their family.
1. Through Love and War Part Deux

**Through Love and War**

**Part Deux**

_Set twelve years after the beginning of the facebook RP in which Vincent Creed has fallen in love with Lottie Creed, his father's wife and mother's best friend. _

Vincent leaned on the Ducati as he looked around the parking lot. He felt too far from home, about an hour away. Kyle was in the trees, keeping his back.

"Vincent King, isn't it? Or is it Vincent Creed now?"

"It's always been Vincent Creed" he said, standing up, "You still Ronny Stryker, or did you change it to a little less douche-sounding?"

The strong-looking brunette-a human, no less-stood before him. He hadn't changed from elementary school-he still had extra weight, still had dull gray eyes, and was still clearly the same mutant hating little bastard Vince had always looked down on. He didn't bother answering, just threw the Bible at Vincent's boot-clad feet. He looked down at the holy book and back at Ronny, "And I should care, why? I made my peace with God when my father died."

"The terrorist freak is rotting in hell, I hope you know that." He looked triumphant.

Vince shrugged it off, "I'll meet him there."

"Pick up the book, Creed."

Vincent picked it up and chucked it back at him, watching as he actually stumbled from the force of the Bible in his gut. He heard Kyle chuckle from the trees. "I've heard enough."

"Really?" Ronny regained his ground, "Twice through rehab. Once for alcohol recovery, once for drug addiction. Two trips to the hospital for attempted suicide. Never took therapy; there just wasn't an educated man alive willing to touch the mutant basket case, was there?"

Vince didn't let the words touch him, "Would you rather I turned out an egotistical altar boy like you?"

"At least I have more than one man for backup" the smug look on Ronny's face said it all. Vincent whipped around in time to take the bullet that would've hit him through his heart in the shoulder. He winced, his claws extending, "Rookie mistake Stryker."

"I've killed mutant scum like you before. It's really not difficult. We're back Creed, and this time, it's not your brother's fault."

The mention of Graydon set Vincent on edge enough to not sense the man behind him until he was struck in the back of the head with a Louisville Slugger. He staggered, seeing stars. He was shot a few more times, falling to his knees. He heard Kyle being subdued. Thanks to the lack of control he'd had for almost four years, he healed better than he had twelve years ago. He went for Ronny's throat, tackling the shocked young man to the ground.

"I hope my father has fucked your father up something fierce in hell together" Vincent growled, "Cause you're still young enough to belong to him."

He looked at him, raising his hands to shield his face as Vincent's claws came down, slashing deeply. He screamed as he was slowly ripped apart. Someone stabbed him-puncturing a lung. His roar came out half strangled as he whipped around to kill his attacker. He let the animal that he'd come to peace with take over, the red haze completely glazing his vision.

He knew when he regained himself he hadn't left anyone alive but Kyle. He was on his knees, coughing blood, his vision hardly what it was. Kyle was gone-of course. He climbed onto the Ducati and made the journey home. He kept the clutch pumped while one hand held a horrible, slow-healing knife wound across his torso. His blood dripped from his lips, and despite the agony, he felt triumph. The Friends of Humanity, Purifiers, whatever they were called, would never rise again.

As he dropped the bike's weight in the garage, trailing blood toward the house, he wondered if he ever would after this himself. He knocked weakly, and sunk down against the door. He noticed streaks of red from his claws, just before he passed out.

**X**


	2. The Inner Animal

**The Inner Animal**

_Omega Red/Pantheria_

Hot water cascaded over Lottie's soft skin. Her worry melted away as she sighed.  
>She felt a soft pressure on her back and she turned, her eyes widening before they fluttered closed and Arkady's mouth locked over hers. He pressed her back into the wall, his body, thick with muscle, pressing against her. She had no warning as his hands braced her hips, caressing her. He gently parted their kiss to murmur to her, "I want you, sultry little snow leopard. Say yes, and I give you my word, I won't leave you wanting more."<br>She looked into his eyes, oddly tender and passionate, and she felt herself melting under them as if becoming a pool of liquid heat, "Yes."  
>He took her swiftly, making her gasp. His lips tenderly trailed her throat as he made love to her against the wall. The hot water seemed cold compared to the heat of his body and the passion as his lips returned to hers. One of his hands moved from her hip to her breast, caressing and groping gently. Liquid fire built within her, tiny whimpers and mewls escaping between her panting breaths against his lips, "Arkady..."<br>He let out a groan against her lips, tenderly sucking on her plump lower lip. He trapped her body against the tile as he looked at her, "Lottie."  
>She trembled as he said her name, providing his desired effect. His lips returned to hers, his tongue parting them, releasing a submissive moan from the back of her throat. Their bodies connected with a passion she didn't know another man felt for her. He held her, softly caressing her, nipping her full lower lip and dominating her tongue with his own. She let out a gasp as he hit just the perfect place inside her, drawing a soft, husky chuckle from him. "Beautiful...you are so exquisitely, exotically beautiful..." he softly lowered his lips to her chest as he continued to please her. A ragged scream drew from somewhere deep inside her as she met her climax, followed shortly by his. He held her until the water became warm against her skin before gently letting her down, continuing to hold her as the water beat against their close bodies.<br>She smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks, "Where did that come from?"  
>His smile was a bit more wicked as he leaned closer to her, "Blame my inner animal."<br>**X **


	3. The Switch

**The Switch**

"What do you say to switching with me for a few days?" Nikki asked Lottie as they sat across from each other at the kitchen table.

"What?" Lottie asked.

Her best friend stood at the whistling of the tea kettle and brought her back a cup of tea with milk and sugar, just the way Lottie liked it. Her tone was almost pleading as she said, "Switch with me. You take Logan for a few days, and I'll take Vic. It'll be a great plan, I mean, we live together, all we're doing is switching bedrooms for a few nights."

Lottie's smile was wry, "So you want to deal with my kids and my husband?"

"If you deal with mine." Nikki's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Lottie seemed to ponder it for a moment before her hand rested over Nikki's. "Deal."

Victor was getting impatient as he dried his hair. He said, in a partially loud tone, knowing she could hear, "Frail, get your ass in this room before I come looking for you."

Slender, pale arms slipped around his waist, toying with the edge of his towel. He began to purr, only recognizing the scent when she'd whispered against his skin, "You called, tomcat?"

He nearly flung Nikki into the wall in shock, grabbing her by her wrist, "The hell are you trying to pull? Ya just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Lottie and I switched places for a couple days. Think you can handle it?" At her soft, sultry words, he noticed very clearly what was before him. Her creamy, pale skin was barely covered in red lace, the color of her hair. He almost groaned out loud, "Darlin, this is ridiculous. Go back to Logan."

Her eyes were wide and pitiful, "Vic...we made a deal. I don't wanna be a spoilsport."

He ran his fingers through his long, damp blond hair, his eyes taking on a smoldering heat as he took in her lingerie-clad state, "You better not go crying to Logan in the morning about how you couldn't keep up."

Her smile was wicked as she slipped her arms around his neck. He purred, picking her up and groping her curves, listening to her seductive whisper in his ear, "I just hope _you_ can keep up with _me_."

Logan was dead tired as he lay in bed, waiting for his wife. He'd been gone for three days again, another attack on the Russian Armed Forces by some Frost Giants from Asgard...given, he missed his wife and he wanted to show her just how much, it was also the first time he'd laid down in the whole three days.

His eyes were drooping closed when he felt a small, tender frame slip under his arm. He nuzzled in, met with a soft giggle, "Goodnight Logan."

His eyes flew open, "Lottie?"

The female feral's eyes were tired as well, as if she'd been up for three days too, "What? It's part of the deal. Nikki handles my life, I handle hers. I have to admit, I like it."

"When did you agree, and for how long?" he asked.

"We agreed over lunch, for a few days" Lottie said.

He noticed she was clothed-given, it was one of Vic's huge hockey shirts, but it covered her almost entirely. He sighed and moved to hold her again, "Sometimes I hate how close you two are."

She smiled, "That's why you're falling asleep, huh?"

He merely grunted before sleep claimed him, and shortly after, her too.

When Victor finally became aware of the sunlight in the sky, he blinked his eyes open. Blood soaked the top sheet and dried on his body. Scraps of red lace decorated the floor from the adjacent bathroom, and he glanced to see Nikki curled against his side. She was sound asleep, blood staining her body, still painting her skin red in some places. Smirking to himself, he rested her on her back and softly began to lick the sweet blood off her skin. It was still mostly wet, making him wonder how much she'd bled after initially passing out at his side, somewhere into the wee hours of the morning.

Her eyes fluttered and she moaned, first in pleasure, then in pain, "Damn."

"Sorry darlin" he murmured against her neck.

She smiled brightly, "No, good kind of damn. I hurt like a bitch everywhere but internally." Her smile became a smirk, "Lottie was right." She climbed out of bed, prompting Victor to rise and steady her. He scooped her up against his chest, purring, "About what?"

Her words made him laugh thunderously, almost escaping the soundproofing of the room. Almost.

Logan had never been one for morning coffee, but since Nikki enjoyed a cup occasionally, he found himself a bit more keen on it than before. He was already downstairs, enjoying breakfast with Lottie, when Nikki and Victor joined them.

The first thing he noticed was the large bruise on her neck. There were teeth marks, and it clearly hadn't entirely healed over. She was attempting to hide a clear pain in her hip that was making her limp. Lottie glanced over, turning pink. When Victor sat next to him, his tone was dangerous, "What did you do to her?"

Victor smirked, waiting to answer until she'd brought him his coffee. He pulled her in for a kiss-a hot, long, dirty kiss that when he pulled away, there was blood on her lip. Logan was shocked at the passion burning in her eyes as she ran her tongue over the wound.

Victor chuckled, "That."

Nikki blushed and slid into her seat, glancing to Lottie. It seemed a bit taboo, but finally, Logan broke the silence, "How was it?"

Her face turned red, "What?"

"Sleeping with Victor."

"Logan, don't say it like that!" Lottie said, her tone sharp.

Logan stayed silent. He waited for her answer. She didn't, and she didn't touch her food either. He smelled the salt of tears and instantly Victor and Lottie were on their feet, comforting her as she wept into her hands. Guilt hit him like a tidal wave; given, he _knew_ what happened and he let it happen, but realizing his tone after the fact had probably made it worse. He knew she felt guilty about her feelings for Victor, and he knew her indecision was hurting her, not them.

He rose to comfort her and Lottie growled, "Sit back down. You're no help."

Victor looked at her in surprise as she helped Nikki to stand and lead her from the room. Rage, directed at himself, followed her leave.

"Well, that was a bang up job."

He glanced at Victor, silently telling him off.

"Honey, talk to me" Lottie murmured, sitting her down in the garden. The breeze ruffled Nikki's hair gently as Lottie sat beside her, holding her hand and rubbing her back. Nikki's other hand was clamped over her mouth, her tears streaking her face. Her eyes had become reddened.

"Nikki, wifey..." her voice was soft as she tried to soothe her into speaking, "Please talk to me."

"I loved it" Nikki whispered, "I love it when Vic makes me feel like that. He doesn't make love to me, his kind of sex is bordering being beat an inch ahead in life, and I love it. He looks at me like I'm a wild tiger needing to be broken in...I love it. Why can't he just leave it alone?"

Lottie rubbed her back, holding her gently, "He loves you."

"I love him too, but it's bad enough I feel this way! I should love him unconditionally, and I do...I just love Vic too. I love you too, of course..."

Lottie held her, letting her release her inner turmoil. Finally, she brushed Nikki's soft crimson hair off her face, pried her hands to her sides, and kissed her tender, plump-from-biting lips. She kissed back, gentle as always. Lottie moved to cradle her face and kiss her deeply, earning a tiny purr of contentment. They broke apart, smiling, "You always know how to make me happy."

"It's in our nature, love. Love and hate, war and peace, we do everything intensely. It's just the nature of the beast."

Nikki smiled, "Thank you."

They hugged each other tightly, and both hesitated before going back indoors.

Lottie cornered him as he packed for another mission. She grabbed his bag off the bed and overturned it, earning a growl, "The hell-?"

"You're gonna listen and I'm not going to have to repeat myself" Lottie cut him off, her tone harsh. She jabbed a perfectly manicured claw into his chest, not breaking skin or even the fabric of his shirt, "You are gonna call the Avengers, call this mission off, and spend the night making love to your wife. You wanna know why she loves Victor so damn much? He treats her like you used to, and he always will. She's what a female feral's _meant_ to be, inside her, you know that?"

"What're you talking about?"

Logan's oblivion made Lottie want to slap him. She didn't keep her tone civil anymore, instead, she screamed at him, "_You're DOMESTICATING her you moron!"_

She exhaled, slowly, forcing herself to calm, "Nikki is a feral, you know that. You're going out, making bacon, living your dream, coming home tired and sleeping and eating and doing it all over again. Nikki is taking care of the house, taking care of the kids, making your food, and she wants nothing more than to be gazed at like a wild tiger. Feared and respected. She gave that up for you. She wants someone who looks at her with passion, that when she walks into the room, his gaze turns to her like her very presence brought the light in with her. She wants the way Victor takes his time, breaking her and taking her and _satisfying_ her and her animal, because you know, _she's not like you!_ She's made peace with it Logan, and you didn't even notice!"

He was silent.

They switched back the next day. She crawled into bed next to him, still smelling like Victor, and he growled playfully, pinning her on her back, "We've really got to get his scent off you."

She looked at him, "Logan, I'm sorry-"

He silenced her with a kiss. A long, passionate one. She moaned as he kissed her, his teeth breaking the split in her lip Victor had created. She whimpered, his kiss so much like the ones they shared before she decided she wanted to leave being a hero. He forced her legs apart so he could rest his body between them, hovering over her.

She gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders, "Logan..."

"I hope Vic didn't wear you out" his hand rested on her hip, stroking the still-unhealed, tender claw marks. She whimpered in surprise, his touch, though gentle, was firm enough to send just the right amount of pain through the wound.

"What're you doing?" she said, looking at him with surprise in her eyes.

He grinned down at her, his hand slipping from her hip to hitch her leg up around his waist, "I'm setting the tiger free."

Victor's touch was considerably softer as he massaged Lottie's shoulders, earning her tiny mewls of contentment.

"So Nikki broke you, didn't she?"

"Nobody can do that" Victor purred, brushing his lips against his mate's ear, "but she did show me how I gotta treat you on occasion t' keep you wanting more."

Lottie's cheeks flamed, "I know what I want."

"An' so do I. That's for you t' be happy with me. I don't tell ya often, but I love ya kitten." Her heart turned as warm as her cheeks, "I love you too, Victor."

For the first night in a long while, Lottie fell asleep in Victor's arms...with her clothes on.

**X**


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

**Somewhere Only We Know  
><strong>  
>We'd been inseparable since we were babies; that was common knowledge in the family. Arkadi and I had spent our entire lives together. From the time we could sleep in beds, one of us was sneaking into the other's. We still did from time to time, but it was less often with everyone watching us like hawks, even Vincent.<br>Sun beat down on my back, my cheek pressed under his neck. It was like every other lazy Sunday morning. There weren't any cartoons, so we lay on the swell of the hill together, Arkadi watching the clouds and I cat napped, listening to the music of his pulse. He held my hand under his over the source-his heart.  
>"I love you" I murmured.<br>He rubbed my back, "I love you too."  
>I lifted my head to look at him. A blush warmed my cheeks as I saw he was looking back. Playfully, he tackled me backward, and we rolled down the hill together, squealing and laughing like newborns. We came to rest in the soft grass near Vincent and Lottie's tree, surprised at the distance we'd rolled.<br>Arkadi kissed my cheek, "Did you get cornered yet?"  
>"The Birds and The Bees replay times a billion? Yes." I climbed on his chest and nuzzled my nose to his, "I don't see why anyone thinks we can't be in love without..." I wrinkled my nose, "Vincent ruined it for me. Imagine, listening to that! The walls are soundproofed and I still <em>hear<em> that!"  
>He laughed and his grin was infectious. I found myself smiling as I curled up. He purred quietly and rubbed my back, "How's it been?"<br>"Ugh, shitty like every summer" I murmured and buried my face in his sweetly-scented skin, "I want a lung transplant, but mom says I'm doing good enough not to need one."  
>He began to put me at ease; relieving some of the tightness in my chest. It still felt like I had a weight there I couldn't shake off. That was how it usually was. That was why Alex had vouched for me not going to school. The little feral that couldn't run from the house to the garden and back without needing to stop, always had problems. His lips brushed my face tenderly. I sighed and purred, the tightness relieving a little bit moment by moment. He helped me sit, then stand. He'd almost relaxed me to the point of passing out. I was weak-kneed putty in his arms by the time we were standing. He smiled.<br>After a moment, the relaxation wore into a comfortable calm and I batted my eyes at him with a rather exhausted expression, "You like making me fall asleep, don't you?"  
>He blushed. The blush didn't last long though, as he moved an inch away, only to close the distance and kiss me. It, by far, wasn't my first kiss, but it was still sweet. I blushed too.<br>We went back up to the house to find our mothers in the kitchen. Their talking stopped as they saw us come in, holding hands like usual. They glanced to each other, and got in an almost football-huddle like lean.  
>"Oi, watch it be round two today" I muttered, making him laugh.<br>They put some of our favorite foods in front of us, and then I got worried. I looked to Arkadi and squeezed his hand just a little tighter.  
>"We need to talk, you guys" Lottie said, sitting down. I looked at Arkadi nervously, expecting the worst and hoping for the best, just like I knew to do in this family.<br>"Victor and Arkadi's dad had a falling out" Lottie said. She seemed to hesitate as my mom rubbed her shoulder, "Arkadi, your dad wants you to move to Russia with him. It's...probably safer."  
>There was nothing to be confused in that sentence. She was speaking solely to him, not to me. There was no 'we're going to Russia' or any <em>we<em> in general. It was just him. I gritted my teeth and clung to his arm. When there was a fight over who I loved more, my mom or my dad, usually my mom won, just because she was my mom and dad expected her to win.  
>"I wanna stay here" Arkadi said, clinging back, "I'm not leaving and you can't make me."<br>"Arka,-" Lottie began.  
>He got up and pulled me with him. He let go of my hand as he ran upstairs, but I followed at his same pace. I pushed myself to run all the way to his room without stopping. He slammed the door after we'd hid out, and he started to cry.<br>"This is so unfair!" he shouted. He picked up pillows and threw them at random things. "I don't wanna leave! I miss my dad, but I don't wanna miss you!"  
>For the first time, I wasn't gasping. My chest was only painfully tight because of my heart, not my breath. He stopped, his hands balled into fists, and I ran over and flung my arms around his neck, burying my face against him and crying. My voice came out higher than I'd hoped, "Arkadi, I don't want you to leave!"<br>His hands uncurled and he hugged me, tightly. He kissed the top of my head and said, "I'll hide you on the plane. Russia's not much different than Canada, right?"  
>I didn't speak to my mom at all after that. Clearly she hadn't tried to help. When Logan tried to confront me about it, I told him the same thing I told Vincent; butt out, and proceeded to slam the door in his face. Daddy hadn't even tried, and that made me go from angry to furious. The day Arkadi was set to leave, we were going to take him to the airport together. <em>A family<em>. Sure, the kind of family that betrayed each other. I fixed my hair, and put on my black dress, and even did a little makeup. I glared at my reflection, not even noticing the small triumph that I'd made over myself. We were silent together; our own private little bubble, as usual. Something nobody could break, no matter what. Something they were trying to.  
>They had said goodbye at the door, but when they weren't looking, I slipped away. I ran out to the airfield as fast as my legs could carry me.<br>"Arkadi! Wait!"  
>He heard me and turned. Tears streamed down his face. He dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around me. My tears were tinted, but he didn't care. He held me close, and then, kissed me. He really, really kissed me. I took my necklace off and put it around his neck, "I'm coming to Russia to see you all the time. They can't stop me. I'll move there if I have to, okay? This isn't goodbye...it's just see you later, you hear me?"<br>He smiled and took something out of his bag; one of his shirts. I inhaled the soft scent his skin gave off; the scent that was permanently in the material. He held my hands and said, "I'm coming back, you know. He can only hold me for six more years, then I'm free to leave if I want." He brushed his fingers over my cheek, "I know, it's half a lifetime now...but if you come and go, it won't seem so long. I promise Ronnie, we'll always be together. Do you hear me?" He quirked a smile I couldn't help but return.  
>"I love you, Arkadi."<br>Tenderly, he kissed my forehead, "I love you too, Veronique. I'll be home soon."  
>"I'll come see you."<br>I watched as he lifted his suitcase, smiled, and walked away. I knew he was tempted to walk me back, and I was tempted to walk him there, but I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot, clutching his shirt to my chest, and watching. I watched him board the plane, and I watched it curve around and take off. I watched until it pierced the snowy white clouds and was out of sight.  
>"Ronnie, there you are. You scared everybody" Tayla said, grabbing my arm to drag me back, "What the hell were you thinking?"<br>I gave her a look and yanked my arm back, "I think if you wanna keep that hand, you take it off me."  
>She looked at me with an expression of shock before she said, "Yeah, you're Victor's alright."<br>I nearly elbowed her, "No. I'm Arkadi's."  
><strong>X<strong>


	5. The PomPom and the Tomcat

**The Pom-Pom and the Tomcat**

When the pitiful excuse for a Pomeranian was placed on the floor near Victor's feet, he looked up at the source of the dog, meeting eyes with his wife.

"The fuck is that?"

"A dog. His name is Pac-Man."

"What's it doing here?"

"His owner wanted him gone, so I brought him here. I figured you wouldn't mind, you know, since Nikki has two dogs that Vicky positively adores."

As Lottie moved around the couch, he caught her arm, "It's your damn dog, got it?"

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "Of course."

Pac-Man had made himself the second-in-command of the house in the few days since he'd been brought home. Victor wasn't pleased, but since Vicky loved him, he didn't throw the ball of fluff out.

He felt something fuzzy pressed against his cheek. He wiggled his nose and batted at it, stirring, "Frail brush yer damn hair..."

He heard a childish giggle and cracked open his eyes to see Vicky holding the dog over his face, "Pac-Man wanted to visit you."

"Vicky, the damn dog is in my bed" Victor said, "The damn dog doesn't need to be in my bed."

The fluff ball promptly placed himself down on Lottie's pillow and began to lick Victor's face. Vicky giggled, "See? Pac-Man _loves_ you."

Victor stared at the dog until it stopped, and promptly turned over to sleep.

A few more days passed, and when the dog made a flying leap onto the couch next to Victor during the hockey game, he laughed. He looked at the panting dog as it wagged a stubby, fluffy tail that looked like it had a mind of its own. His big hand rested over most of the dog as he patted it, "Yer a stubborn little runt, aren't ya?"

Said ball of fluff yipped a confirmation. He shook his head and put the dog on his lap to pet its tiny, fluffy body. The dog fell asleep on his legs, earning a soft purr from his feral owner.

Vicky climbed up beside him and latched onto his arm, smiling at him, "Can we keep Pac-Man Daddy? Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

He looked at her and the dog, "Would it make ya happy pretty kitty?"

She nodded, smiling. Victor's hand entirely covered the dog's back as he softly rubbed its head with his thumb. With Vicky curled up to him, and the dog in his hold, he realized it was just as fragile as his cub. His touch was gentle as he rested it in her arms, "Go take 'im off t' bed or something, alright?"

Vicky nodded and scurried off. He had a few moments before Lottie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw, "That was very sweet of you Daddy."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure Kitten, you an' her conned me into it."

She nuzzled him and purred, "Good deeds get rewarded."

"I'm not cleaning up after the damn dog and that's final."

She shook her head and kissed him lightly, "I love you Victor."

He sighed and pulled her fully over the couch, making her squeal in surprise and delight as she fell onto his lap, against his chest, "I love ya too frail. Now lemme finish the game."

**X**


	6. Para Vida

**Para Vida**

He rarely left the secluded mansion with good reason. He didn't always look down on humans, but it was hard not to...especially now.

It wasn't the first time he and his old school yard bully had a confrontation near his new home, but he knew they would never be found. That was why he flexed his claws and pulled the older boy off of the little boy with the Avengers shirt he was picking on.

Ron Stryker was three and a half years older than him, but he was bigger, stronger and faster, and by the way he looked when he threw a punch, he hit harder too. His nose cracked under the force of the hit. The little boy grinned widely, "Are you Sabretooth?"

"Nah, just his son" Vincent turned to look at the kid, "Go back to your mom, I got this."

The kid took a few steps back, but watched as if transfixed. Stryker got up and threw his own punch. It wasn't long before the boys were on the ground, and like the last time they'd fought, Vincent had the upper hand. Stryker jabbed a switchblade into Vincent's leg that the young feral ripped away and threw across the concrete. The other boy looked panicked as it fell into a storm drain, closed from the force. His panic quickly turned to anger as he shoved his younger rival off, knocking him back into the wall of the building.

Vincent felt a flash of pain, but leapt up to tackle him back down, missing by an inch. Stryker's foot was planted firmly on his back, "You're gonna regret messing with me mutant scum!"

A rock was thrown. Another, and it forced him to back off as the little kid from earlier flung rocks wildly at him, "Leave him alone! He's a super hero!"

Vincent laughed as he got up and took the rock out of the kid's hand, "Don't worry kiddo, he's not worth it."

The idea hadn't been put in his mind until later that maybe he'd been poisoned on the knife. At first, it was aches, and exhaustion. Then he was stiff and it was hard to stay upright. Finally, he went off to bed and collapsed in a feverish heap, shivering and digging his claws into the blankets as his body blazed. His head swam dizzily, making him not want to rise.

He felt a gentle touch, brushing his hair back, and he looked up at his little sister.

Tayla gave him a gentle hug, "Momma Lottie's calling Doctor Hank."

Alex had him lay on his back as he placed a sopping wet, ice-cold cloth on his forehead. Water ran down his face, soothing the burning momentarily.

"Open" Alex ordered.

He chuckled as the six-year-old forced a thermometer under his tongue and went to re-wet the cloth. Tayla touched his forehead, "Are you gonna die Vinny?"

He shook his head, laughing, "I'm gonna be fine kiddo. Nothing can hurt me for long."

Alex plucked the thermometer from under his tongue, his eyes widening, "Oi! You're lucky you have a healing factor, you're a hundred and three!"

A tremor of cold ran down his spine, "Funny, it feels worse."

They all spent their fair share of time with him while he healed; spending a little over a day in bed. After he'd healed, he went back to town, to demand an explination from Stryker himself. He was hanging out with his friends outside the arcade; an act Vincent remembered but had no inclination to _do_. He slammed him up against the wall, "You poisoned me."

"I secondhand poisoned you." He smiled, and it wasn't a pretty sight, "I can hunt you down, Creed. You have a little sister, don't you? How well do you think she'd handle that?"

He punched him in the face, "Stay away from my family, or I will kill you."

"Tell your family you killed me and I'll leave. I'll go back to the US and stay there."

The offer seemed almost too good to resist, but there was no deciet in his tone. In fact, there was a little fear. He released him, the other boys glaring at him. He moved a step back, "You have two days t' get the hell outta my town. I'll tell them when you're gone."

Two days later, Stryker cleared outta town, and Vincent told them what they needed to hear. He knew, without a doubt, if it would protect his family, he'd do it.

Para vida, for life.

**X**


	7. The Road Trip

**The Road Trip**

**-or-**

**Why Logan will never drive the same car as Victor ever again**

"This is the worst idea you've ever had" Logan said to his wife as they approached the military-grade Hummer.

She smirked at him, "Get over it, you two need to be able to tolerate each other."

She climbed in without his help, much like Lottie had without Victor's. Logan could've crossed himself, or taken a pre-emptive asprin, but he climbed in the car and hoped it wouldn't be as bad as it had once been.

He was wrong, it was worse.

"Isn't it supposed to rain today?" Lottie fretted, starting up conversation two minutes out of the driveway.

Nikki turned, "There's an umbrella in here somewhere."

Victor laughed, "I'd rather get wet than be snowed on."

"Victor" Logan began, "Please not another replay...seriously."

"A replay of what?" Lottie asked.

"We hadda drive from Seattle to Montana one time" Victor said.

Nikki laughed out loud, "Oh my god. How have I never heard this story?"

Logan winced as Victor began, knowing he was not getting what he asked for.

"So there was this girl-" Victor began.

"It's always a girl" Lottie sighed.

"Apparently, she went through Weapon X with us. I was hired t' track her down, an' I had runt pave the way. Well, the pencil neck I was working for decided it was taking too long, so he moved in and snatched 'er up. We went after 'er, and this one" he smacked the back of Logan's seat, making him wince, "didn't say a word, so I filled six hours with absolutely nothing."

"What happened?" Nikki asked.

"I killed 'em, an' then her."

"She was pregnant" Logan said. The car was suddenly tense. Nikki had always had a problem with how Victor treated women, but that was almost the straw that broke the camel's back. Victor leaned over and grabbed Nikki's arm, making her look at him. He took her hand and said, "She was a bad rip-off of you babe. If she'd been around, you an' runt never would've met, probably."

"It still doesn't make it any different, Victor."

He leaned forward in an action Logan detested, but he couldn't do much as Victor turned her face to meet her gaze, "I've killed women and I've killed kids babe. You knew that. I know how ya feel about that, an' I'm sorry, but it had t' happen."

Logan could've growled as she sighed and Victor touched her face, stroking her skin with his claws, making her shiver. She blushed and he laughed, "Feeling better about that?"

"No" she murmured.

"She wasn't like us babe, she was an animal. She had no place with us."

"Shut up Vic" Logan growled.

Lottie rested her hand on Victor's arm, "Remember the riots? After the Stanley Cup?"

"Nice save" Nikki laughed.

Victor grinned widely, "Hell yeah I do. We were at the game. I flipped over a car."

"Did you two kiss in the street?" Nikki said jokingly.

Lottie blushed as Victor laughed out loud, "Hell yeah! Threw some dumb shit in a burning car too."

Nikki grinned, "Oh Vic, you're trying to win my heart."

Logan grimaced.

"He lost Vicky though" Lottie said.

Nikki's eyes widened, "She's five, how do you lose a five year old?"

"I didn't lose 'er...she wandered off and set a police car on fire...or three..."

Nikki laughed out loud, grinning, "Go Vicky!"

Lottie sighed, "I was in a panic; it wasn't funny."

"It wasn't funny until she came running out with a bunch of Hello Kitty shit and asked where the car was" Victor said with a grin, "That kid can loot like something else."

"Gee, I wonder who taught her" Nikki said, grinning at Victor, "Like father like daughter."

"Yeah well like mother like son, I think Vincent paid her off afterward."

"For what?"

He glanced over at Lottie, who was also looking at him inquisitvely, "Hey, I don't know, I just know there was a lotta shit in that car and I didn't loot...much."

"Are we talking about the Victoria's Secret bag? That was mine" Lottie said.

Logan's look of pain turned to one of horror and agony. Nikki grinned, "I was around during the Rodney King riots, I got some good shit back then."

Victor laughed and leaned over, stroking her face, "Now that's the woman I met."

She purred and leaned over the seat to kiss Lottie's cheek as she shook her head.

Logan made a vow to himself in that moment in time; if they ever wanted to do something together again, he was bringing earplugs, asprin, and a separate car.

**X**


	8. Sweet Stuff

**Sweet Stuff**

They pulled up at the grocery store at nearly ten PM, Vicky wiggling out of the back into her father's arms eagerly. He placed her down on the pavement and said, "It's just a quick run on the way t' the house, alright pretty kitty? We aren't gonna take too long."

"Okay" Vicky said, with her sweet little smile.

She took her mother's hand as she was set down. The place had a few people within, mostly late-workers getting off shift. Lottie grabbed a cart and instantly went to assembling the things off their list. Victor beelined for the back of the store to grab the most important-and only-thing on his list; beer.

When he met up with the girls, Vicky was eyeing the isles as if she were trying to see through them. Lottie grabbed milk and placed it next to Victor's beer. Vicky took Victor's hand. He smiled and lifted her off the floor, making her squeal and giggle. She dropped her hand from her mother's and dragged him along toward the ice cream, "Daddy, can I has some?"

"What kind, pretty kitty?"

"Chocolate fudge" she said with a big grin, one of those grins that made Victor sigh as he knew the feelings his cub brought out in him. He grabbed her ice cream and brought it back. Vicky clung to his leg until he lifted her.

"You guys can walk around, I'll only be a few more minutes" Lottie said, checking her list over.

Vicky's tiny voice stopped him from speaking, "Can we look at the toys Daddy?"

Sometimes it killed him how domesticated he felt. He sighed and soldiered on toward them, met with a gentle nuzzle from her small body, "Thanks you Daddy."

He lead her down an isle full of large stuffed animals, listening to her soft purrs of approval. She reached out and touched one on occasion, like a fine conessuer. As she absently rubbed a giant dog's ear, she started to fall asleep against his shoulder. He purred softly and took her hand off the ear, carrying her in the direction of her mother's scent.

"There you are" she said softly, smiling. She took Vicky's hand and kissed it softly before resting it on Victor's shoulder, near her face. He purred and rubbed his cub's back as she slept. A moment of pride came over him as they walked toward the checkout, only to be halted by the smell of human fear. Lottie paused, looking at him. He shifted Vicky in his arms and placed her in Lottie's arms, "Stay here, understand?"

She nodded.

As he approached, he noticed a man with his back to him, holding a gun to the night cashier's head. He sighed silently. His footsteps were silent as he went up behind the would-be robber, grabbing him by his throat before he had time to react and slamming him into the wall. He screamed and Victor laughed, "Lousy excuse for a thief, ain't ya?"

Not only were there cameras on him, but he heard tiny footsteps; Vicky was awake and approaching. On a normal basis, he wouldn't have cared if she'd seen him kill...but not tonight. He threw him through the window, watching him land in a broken lump of human outside. He turned and went in the direction of Vicky's footsteps. She ran to him and flung her little arms around him, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Her concern, though unnecessary, was touching, "Yeah pretty kitty, I'm fine. How bout you?"

She smiled and mock-scowled, "You woke me up from a nice dream."

He laughed and touched noses with her, "You can finish it later."

Lottie simply shook her head as she moved toward the shaken woman, "Eventful night, huh?"

The cashier looked at Victor and laughed nervously, "You're a lucky woman to have a husband like that."

Lottie smiled wryly, "Only on days that end in Y." She swiped her credit card and looked back to them, "Come on, before Vicky's ice cream melts."

Vicky cheered at the mention of ice cream and Victor set her down, "What about finishing that dream?"

"I'm about to" she said. She ran out at her mother's side and stopped in front of the broken-boned young guy. With a karate yell, she kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Victor roared with laughter and scooped her up, "That's my girl!"

**X**


	9. Sundays With Vicky

**Sundays With Vicky**

Vincent sighed as he fixed Conrad's pacifier for the hundred and first time that day. Vicky and Lottie were getting ice cream about twenty feet away.

"Oh, they're so cute" a girl said.

Vincent looked up to see a girl around twenty looking at Slade and Conrad. The first thing he noticed was just like Lottie, she was feral.

"Oh, you're a feral" he said.

She blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, just your eyes. I know what to look for." He stood up and offered a hand, "Vincent Creed."

She noticed him for the first time and laughed, "Ally. Ally Sweet. Are they yours?"

He grinned, tucking a strand of golden hair behind his ear, "Yeah."

She smiled at them and said, "Is it hard? You know, raising twin boys?"

"It's worth it" he smiled as he enjoyed his private joke. Her friends called to her and she was about to walk away when she hesitated, "Let me give you my number..."

He shook his head, "It's okay, my girlfriend isn't really keen on strangers around the kids."

"Oh..." she blushed and scurried away, just as Vicky returned.

"Who was that?"

"Some girl."

"Was she pretty?"

"Didn't notice."

Vicky climbed up on the picnic table and licked her ice cream cone, "Do you love Mommy?"

He smiled widely, "With all my heart."

Conrad began to cry as his pacifier fell out again, and Vincent fixed it for him without a complaint.

Lottie walked over and smiled, "Oh Vinny, thank you! You're so good with them."

He smiled and stood, walking around the stroller to give her a gentle kiss, "They're part of you. That means I love them unconditionally."

She blushed and took Vicky's hand, letting Vincent take the stroller. "Do you think Arkadi and Ronnie are close?" Vicky asked.

"They're attached at the hip" Vincent said. Conrad and Slade were surprisingly docile as they took a walk through the park, the light spring air cascading over their faces. It was true, the babies had been inseparable ever since their birth, and since Ronnie was inside for her breathing treatment, Arkadi loyally stayed by her side.

She sighed, "Can I be attached to someone?"

Vincent ruffled Vicky's hair, "Sure. You can be attached to me, if you want."

She moved to cling to his hand, making Lottie laugh as her hand closed over Vincent's other one, "I love you. All four of you."

Vincent smiled, "Conrad and Slade love you too, and so do I."

Vicky beamed, "I love you too Momma."

He allowed Lottie to sit on the bench with the twins while he joined Vicky on the playground, supervising her. She played on the swings for a while before running over and climbing the monkey bars. A young woman approached Lottie with her infant son on her hip, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Lottie blushed, "Yes?"

"You are so lucky. I wish my boyfriend was that invested in my kids."

Lottie felt herself turning bright red as she watched Vincent help Vicky down when she got bored and carry her over to the top of the slide. At her prompting, he climbed up and joined her for a slide down; doing things Victor would've never so much as laughed at.

"Yeah...I know."

**X**


	10. Love On Long Island

**Love On Long Island**

She tried to dissociate herself from her father by every means possible. Her hair, unlike her sister's, was cut short, messily so, given blond low lights and hidden under a page cap. The thick turquoise straps of her bra were visible under her gathered spaghetti strap black tank top. Denim shorts clung to her seventeen year old body, only starting an inch from her underwear line. She had green and white striped, plastic, generic beach flip flops on, and she leaned over the railing overlooking the water as she chewed on a stick of Pocky-imported cookie covered in chocolate.

Her father would've had a heart attack if he knew why she came out to the spot at least once a month.

She never expected him, but she never jumped anymore. It was just after twilight, which meant most people had scurried away to the safety of the city by now. The touch of his claws as he wrapped his arms around her and brushed his thumb over her hip, just barely touching her boy-shorts under the hem of her shorts, didn't surprise her.

"Have you been waiting long?" he growled in her ear.

She closed her box of Pocky and stuffed it in her Harajuku purse, smiling, "About ten minutes." She turned and tilted her head back, expecting the nearly violent kiss that ensued his greeting. It made her shiver as he pressed her back against the fence. He was so much stronger than her, much more powerful, and much, much older. He'd begun his special attention to her when she was twelve, and in the five years ensuing, she knew she'd been nothing he'd expected. It had shocked him and made him even more curious. She never did what he anticipated her to do.

Maybe that was why he had actually fallen in love with her.

"I am not taking you to any clubs" he said as he pulled away, his eyes dark and gazing into hers, "Nor am I taking you to dinner tonight. I am taking you back to my hotel, where your luggage waits, and we are having our night together."

She found herself blushing; even though he'd taken her to fancy hotels before and bought her expensive things, and routinely sent her flowers under a secret-admirer alias. She knew, however, this time was different. He held her hand gently as they walked together.

"You're nervous."

She nodded.

"I told you not to come if you weren't ready, Tayla."

She felt his thumb stroke the back of her hand. The black had faded to gray in the front of his long, white hair. She knew it was his control that kept them unseen together as he lead her inside. She remained silent for a long time before she said, "I never see you. I wanted to."

He opened the door for her and she beelined for the small table where her luggage awaited. They had a penthouse, like always. He shut the door and watched as she tucked her purse away and slipped off her cap. Her eyeliner was a soft silver, highlighting her beautiful eyes, almost making them glow.

He reached out to her, her cheek cradled in the palm of his hand, "I love you, you know that. I may not have forever, but I have time to wait for you." She bit her lip. He gently brushed his thumb over it until she released it. "Maybe it would be best if you saw boys your age for a while."

She looked at him, "You just said you don't have forever. Well I do. The entire possibility that I might have time for that scares the hell out of me."

She slid into a chair and put her face in her hands, trying to hide the tears pricking her eyes. He rested his hand on her back, "I have enough time to wait for that. You know they've all taken their time fighting amongst themselves. They've hesitated more than ever."

Tayla's hands gripped his suddenly, "That's just it. Forget them, please. Tell them you've called it off." She looked into his eyes, desperately, "I'll give you a real heir. One you can make perfect."

"You have no idea what you're telling me."

"I do." Her desperation faded into a calm neutrality, "You've been my everything. I have only ever had two men in my heart, and you're the only one..."

He took her face tenderly in his hands, "I have been here for nearly two thousand years my love. If you are telling me what you're telling me, then I will, and you shall have all the time you please."

She nodded. The nerves eased away slightly as he left her to be for a moment. When he returned, it was her turn to initiate the contact. She slid into his arms and pouted, "I'm hungry."

He handed her a book of numbers and allowed her to call with the private phone so whatever she liked could be delivered to the lobby or made for her. He sat beside her on the bed, stroking the messy spikes of her hair absently.

She had no sooner hung up than her shirt had hitched upward, revealing an intricately done tattoo.

"A tramp stamp, love? Really?"

She laughed out loud and sat up, her shy demeanor gone as she pulled up the back of her shirt. Deep blue letters, outlined in black, with a stylistic pattern surrounding it, read 'Love on Long Island'.

"Who knows?"

"Alex, but Alex has known all along" she curled into his side, feeling his touch brush the tattoo over and over again, as if tracing the words. She smiled, "I got it done by the son of the guy who did Daken's."

"It's lovely" he said.

She smiled as she leaned on his chest, "You know Romulus, they have nothing to be scared of."

He chuckled and let her rest her head on his chest, watching her smile as she played with the collar of his shirt, "You're the only one who needs to have no fear of me. I would never harm you."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Nikki screamed at her when she set down her bag and purse on her bed, "Do you have any idea what you're doing!"

"You have no say anymore mom" Tayla said, looking at her, "What's done is done. You guys are out of the running."

"Just because you've been the object of his affection doesn't mean he's chosen you for this. You don't want this Tay, I know you."

She accepted her mother's hug and smiled at her, "It's not that. I'm his Alpha Female mom...I'm his mate."

Nikki shook her head, as if she were holding back tears, "Stop saying that."

Tayla stood back and let her own tears fall, "It's true Mom...you don't need to worry anymore. They're safe now...a little late, but they're safe now." She sniffed and rested her hand over her flat stomach, "A whole box can't be wrong mom. I'm pregnant. He has an heir now."

She half expected everything her father would've said; the screaming that she was disowned, the trashing of her room, the vow they'd make her get an abortion. None of it came. Her mother looked at her in shock and whispered, "Is this really what you wanted? You didn't just do this for us?" A single tear rolled down her cheek and Tayla flung herself into her mother's arms again, both clinging to each other tightly.

"Yeah, it is. I love him mom. I love him so much. Please...just be happy for us."

Nikki could only nod as she clutched her little girl close and cried wholeheartedly for a few minutes. Finally, she regained herself and laughed softly, "We'll have to clean up the nursery then."

"I can still live here?" Her eyes widened in shock.

Her mother laughed and stroked her hair, "And if anybody argues otherwise, they live outside."

**X**


	11. Romancing Ronnie Creed

**Romancing Ronnie Creed**

When Arkadi stepped into the house he'd been born in; where his family had reassembled, he was surprised to see his older, twin brothers throwing punches.

The fighting instantly stopped when a beautiful girl flung a pair of heels down the stairs, then followed them. He took in the sight and nearly dropped his bag. He stared at her, slowly coming to the realization _that_ was his Ronnie.

"Oh my god" she noticed him and suddenly leapt over the boys, flinging herself onto him, "ARKADI!"

He gripped her instinctively, his hands on her hips, his heart pounding suddenly, "Oh my god Ronnie. You're...gorgeous."

She climbed off him, blushing. Her eyes were heavily done, rimmed with sparkling green eyeliner and mascara. The sudden urge to take her back into his arms and away from the world became stronger than anything else. Her voice was soft, "I haven't been Ronnie for about two years now, Arka. They call me Vixen."

"Vixen Creed" he tried it out, realizing it was too sexy for his own good. He stepped back and looked at her; her tight black leather pants, her low cut shirt. He could've jumped her right there. The scent of her, as she gazed at him with equal intensity, filled his mind.

Things had suddenly gotten very awkward for Slade and Conrad. They glanced to each other and to the two of them, and both practically ran out of the room. Ronnie/Vixen's face turned a familiar shade of pink as she went over and grabbed her heels, "I know this is sudden, but do you want to come to work with me?"

He nodded, dropping his bag on the couch. She pulled on her shoes and lead him right back out into the twilight colored sky.

The bar was crowded with people. It would've made him uncomfortable if he didn't stay exactly where she told him to be. He watched as music cranked up and girls-gorgeous, scantily clad girls, took to the bar as a stage. His eyes flew open and he choked on air.

Ronnie stood in front of him in a silky little red robe and pink lingerie. She slid around the pole in front of him, her heels clicking on the top every so often. He watched her as she watched him, judging his reaction. He growled and looked at her, "Enough."

"Arka, wait...after the show?" her voice was soft.

He stood up and pulled her off the bar, like he was her father. He felt a little more posessive than usual, but he yanked her off to the corner, "Go get dressed, I won't tell you twice. No more stripping, no more dancing, and so help me god if I don't see you quit, I will be on the first plane back to Russia."

Her eyes teared as she ran off. He knew it had been a low blow, but she was better than that. She deserved more than men putting money in her bra because she was beautiful. He followed after a moment. She was clearly in the middle of a fight with her manager as she pulled on her clothes.

"You'll never have a job in this town again, you understand? I can make sure word gets out, you stupid little whore!" He slapped her, and Arkadi snapped. He charged in and hit him, hard. Ronnie yelped and looked at him, surprised at the brutality which he fought for her. He slammed the smaller man into the wall, "You degrade women. You make them feel like they are not beautiful so they will act like they are not beautiful. You have no say as to what she is, not when I've known her my entire life, and I know."

"Arka, stop!"

Ronnie's hand was on his arm, pulling him back, but it was too late. He'd choked him beyond the point of help. He turned to her, seeing her wide, beautiful eyes, "I will not let anyone lay hands on you, or eyes. You belong to me."

She blushed and looked at him, "I've always been. I just...started believing Slade."

He laughed, "He's family, Veronique. The only time anyone is ever going to call you Vixen again, is when I whisper it in your ear along with all the other sweet things I'll say."

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her for the first time in four years. Their last meeting, they had been fifteen, in love, and Ronnie had been the same, if not still grief-stricken. He kissed her to make up for lost time. He kissed her to make up for all the tragedy they'd left between them. As he brought her closer, he kissed her with every intention of proving his love to her later that night.

Two hours later, they found themselves sitting on Ronnie's bedroom floor, a Sci-Fi movie on, eating Chinese out of the carton, and catching up on the last four years. Every so often, he would gaze into her eyes just a little longer than the first, and he squeezed her hand softly.

It was the main reason he came home.

**X**


	12. Red Velvet Cupcakes

**Red Velvet Cupcakes**

"Would you like a red velvet cupcake, my love?"

Lottie looked up at Nikki, who slid onto the couch next to her. She plucked the cupcake out of her hand and licked it, "Mmm, chocolate frosting." Lottie proceeded to take a few delicate bites, eating the cupcake in a matter of moments.

Nikki purred and closed her mouth over Lottie's, kissing her tenderly, yet passionately. Lottie kissed back, purring as she felt Nikki bite her lip softly. They broke their kiss; Nikki licked her lips and smirked, "Mmm, chocolaty."

She pounced, knocking her off the couch and onto the floor. Nikki purred as she held Lottie's hips over hers, "A little obvious babe."

Lottie smirked, "If you can corner me, I'll let you be on top."

She jumped up and took off with Nikki in hot pursuit. They chased each other until Nikki pounced on top of Lottie on her bed, growling playfully. She pinned her hands, smirking, "I win."

Lottie purred and kissed her, splitting her lip with her canines. She drew a tender moan from her as she lapped up her blood. Their ensuing kiss was violent and passionate. Nikki slipped her hands under Lottie's shirt and stripped it away eagerly, pinning her back and nipping her neck. Lottie moaned softly, her head falling back as the tender kisses and harsh-yet very sexy-bites traveled to her collarbone. Nikki's tongue ran along the edge of her bra, and she found herself digging her claws into her shoulders. A quiet whine slipped out of her as she trembled under Lottie's claws, "Do that again."

Lottie's claws sunk into her hips as she flipped on top of her and tore her lower half's garments off with barely a flick of her claws. Blood welled up to the cuts; her eyes smoldered as Lottie lowered her lips to lick it away. She purred and drew her back, closer. As she moved, she pulled off her top, discarding it with the torn jeans. She flipped her and pulled off her jeans, so both lay wrapped in each other, in their underwear.

Nikki grinned and held her face, kissing her with the kind of passion very few lovers shared.

"What brought all this on?" Lottie panted as her lover stripped her, showing her the kind of teasing tenderness that was trademark of the vixen before her.

Nikki smirked with a wild edge to it, "You are too sexy eating a cupcake."

Lottie's laughs were silenced with a kiss. A very long, very passionate kiss. She felt her gentle touch and sunk her claws into her back-breaking the strap of her bra and earning a yelp.

She smirked up at her, "Hey, it could've been your arse."

Nikki growled and kissed her, "Yours is mine."

With a soft moan, Lottie nodded, "Fair enough."

Victor and Logan were worse for wear when they returned, but nowhere near the state of the house. In the hours they'd been gone, the couch had been overturned, pillows scattered on the floor, some even ripped up. A door hung off its hinges upstairs, and the bedroom was in shambles. The scent of sex was heavy on the air, and they both looked at each other and went toward the kitchen where they heard soft female giggles.

Victor was the first to walk in, his eyes widening appreciatively at the sight of the females in soft, silky robes.

Logan's eyes widened, and then became appreciative, "Did Hurricane Sexy rip through here?"

Nikki smirked at Logan as she licked a little chocolate frosting off Lottie's finger, "Oh hi honey. Take a seat, we were just finishing up making red velvet cupcakes."

**X**


	13. Vic's Father's Day Present

**Vic's Father's Day Present**

At first, he thought it was a prank. To begin with, the underwear he'd hidden in his coat was gone. Second, he'd been a little surprised, and more than a little proud when Vincent had wished him a happy father's day. Ronnie was also a pleasant surprise, especially seeing as she'd learned how to purr.

Nikki had gotten him season passes to the Leafs, and Vincent had given him a fifty. Still, he felt damn suspicious about something.

Lottie walked into the kitchen and smiled, "How have you liked your father's day?"

"It's...weird."

She smiled and rubbed his shoulders, "What's on your mind?"

"The underwear's gone" he said with a bit of a sullen tone.

Lottie giggled and hugged him, "Not anymore."

He looked at her with a raised brow and she grinned, "We gave you new ones, since we wanted them back."

"You an' Nikki set me up, didn't you?"

"It's not the only setup going on..." she grinned widely, the kind of grin that usually came with ideas he liked.

She walked out to head upstairs and he followed, grinning wickedly. Lottie slipped inside their room and he followed, eagerly.

Lottie perched on the bed, and as he moved toward her, he felt another body press against his back. He grinned, "Did you two do this for Logan too?"

"Nope" Nikki grinned, "He gets his present later, but I figured you'd like both your girls for yours."

He laughed and pulled her against his chest as he brushed a lock of her hair back, "If I don't wear ya out."

She purred and climbed back onto the bed, slipping off her shirt as she went. He watched, coming closer as she and Lottie kissed. He purred.

Lottie beckoned him over, purring in reply. They both practically threw him onto the bed, ripping away clothes. He purred as they both looked at each other.

"Which one of us do you think is sweeter, tomcat?"

He looked between them, "I love ya both. Now c'mere."

"Pick one of us" Nikki said.

He growled impatiently, "Lottie."

She leaned over him and kissed him. When she broke away, she purred, "Ready for your present?"

He nodded, watching her with smoldering amber eyes. Nikki grinned and draped herself across his chest, covered in chocolate. He groaned, "Woman!"

She smiled, "Well, you said Lottie was sweeter..."

A couple hours later, blood and chocolate covered the sheets and there was even some on the floor around the bed. Lottie was draped against his shoulder, Nikki's head on his chest. She grinned at him, "You were right tomcat."

"Bout what?" he purred, stroking her hair as he kissed Lottie.

"I'm gonna need a little while. Ya wore me out."

He chuckled and brought her closer, "I always have."

**X**


	14. First Loves

**First Loves**

**_Movie-verse AU_**

Charlotte Buckley had never been at ease, or at least, not as far back as she could remember. The lovely teenage girl was curled in a corner of the pantry, staying out of sight and out of mind. Her stepfather was consulting a man about work around town, as the English family had just arrived.

The door opened and she refrained from jumping as another figure slid inside, nearly silently. She watched him sink down and look at her with his deep, pretty eyes, "Hello."

She blinked and stared at him. She sat up, still staring, "Hello."

"You always hide out in closets?"

His words mildly offended her, "You always question girls you meet in closets?"

He cracked a smile and extended a hand that looked similar to her own, claws in place of nails. His were sharpened. "I'm Victor Creed."

She found herself smiling in reply, "Charlotte Buckley. What're you doing hiding in a closet?"

He tensed. "My father's drinking again."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her, surprised. After a silent moment, he asked, "What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything?"

"Sometimes you just need to hear it."

"Why are you hiding in a closet?"

She looked to the floor. Victor moved closer, "Hey, I don't judge..."

"My mother hates me...she's scared, so she married him..."

Victor's hands clamped over hers, "I'm sorry." She found herself looking into his eyes. She trembled. He sighed and moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "He brought me with because he didn't want me going back to the Howlett mansion."

"The what?"

He smiled, "I'll take you there sometime."

"I can't leave."

His smile fell, but he rubbed her shoulder. She found herself reveling in the warmth he was giving her; there was an uncorrupted tenderness in his touch. She could tell he was scared, just like she was. She heard a bottle break and clung closer to him. He gripped her tightly, like a teddy bear. She buried her face in his shoulder, as if the sound had hurt her physically.

A few days had passed since she met Victor, and the sudden push on the window had shocked her from her sleepy stupor. She almost screamed, but when Victor popped his head in, she found herself glaring at him, "What the bloody hell are you doing? You're going to get us killed!"

"Come with me" he said, extending his hand.

"I can't, I told you."

He climbed in and grasped her by her arms up off the floor. She looked at him, "You're very bold with women, Victor Creed."

He smiled, "Sure I am. Let's go." He pulled her to the window. She heard a door shut and froze. Victor grabbed her around her waist, his hand clamped over her mouth, and yanked her out. They both tumbled to the ground, her back landing against his chest, her dress fluttering like flower petals in the gentle breeze. She glared at him as she rolled over, "That hurt."

"C'mon Lottie, don't tell me you've never broken out. Lived a little" he extended his hand to her as he stood, "I wanna show you the mansion."

"If I wind up dead, it's on your head."

She accepted his hand, noticing as he tensed. He gripped her and pulled her tightly against his chest. His eyes were steely, intense, "I'm not gonna let him do that t' you."

The way he looked at her; the way he held her, it made her feel different. She let him lead her up to the big house. Her bare feet felt relief on the grass as she walked beside Victor, leaning into his side. His arm was around her, comfortingly tight.

"Victor" she turned, hearing a tiny voice. The younger boy nearby wiped his watery eyes and she rushed forward, "Oh sweetheart, are you okay?"

He nodded, "It's just my allergies."

Victor's hand lightly rested against the back of her shoulder, making her jump. He rubbed her back soothingly, "Lottie this is Jimmy."

The younger boy smiled brightly, "Hi. You can call me James though, if you'd like..."

"Charlotte, if you'd like."

Victor laughed, "Lottie's better suited for her. Charlotte's too...proper."

"I like it" she said as Victor lead the others into the kitchen through the back of the house. People were moving about, and the cook turned to greet the three, "Victor Creed, you know if you're going to eat you need to wash up. Doesn't your father feed you boy?" Her tone was kindly repremanding; Victor went to wash up. The woman focused her sight on Lottie, "I don't believe I've ever seen you before."

Lottie's cheeks flamed, "My family's just moved to town ma'am. I'm a friend of Victor's."

"and mine" James spoke up, grinning brightly. She glanced to him. There was such a childlike innocence to him, one she hoped he wouldn't lose, one that was worth the sure and swift punishment that would come once she returned home. Her eyes prickled with tears at the thought, tears that didn't go unnoticed.

"Sweet girl, I believe there are a few extra dresses lying around. We'll get you all cleaned up and make you a nice supper, how about that?"

She nodded silently, being led away from the boys.

"Why is Lottie so sad?" James whispered to Victor, "She's so pretty."

Victor nodded, "We've got a lot of things in common Jimmy." He finally met the boy's gaze, "Can we stay here tonight?"

James nodded, smiling, "You know you're always welcome. and so is Lottie, she seems nice."

"She is. You'll like her. Maybe she'll be your sister someday."

James smiled, "I'd like a sister."

At a loss for words, Victor nodded, watching her disappear around the stairs.

They all sat on the floor around the fire burning in the hearth in James's room that night. Lottie had eaten to her heart's content and lay against Victor, trying to stay awake to no avail. Her eyes drooped shut and she fell asleep soundly, safe in his hold.

"Is Lottie safe with her family Victor?" James asked. Despite the innocence, he knew why Victor stayed as often as he could. Why he ate there and only seemed at ease when he was hidden away in the safety of the huge house.

"No" Victor said, holding Lottie tightly against his side, "Her family are just like my father."

"Will they hurt her if she goes back?"

"Probably Jimmy...that's why we're not going back. We're gonna run away together. We'll stay close, but just far enough away they won't find us."

"Victor, think of what you're saying!"

"I am. And it's time we stood up for ourselves. We're not gonna be kids forever Jimmy, and I think this girl is gonna be a part of my life...I'm not gonna give them the chance t' hurt her anymore."

James nodded, just as his father cracked open the door. Victor jumped, startled, and the senior Howlett smiled, "Good evening Victor. Who is this?"

"Her name's Charlotte, father. She's Victor and my friend; she stayed over after dinner."

"How's your fever feeling, James?"

"Much better" he said with his characteristically happy smile, "Thank you father."

He lead the boy to bed and tucked him in, "You should all get some sleep like young Miss Charlotte here. Will you need help getting her to a guest room, Victor?"

Victor was about to speak when the heavy pounding and calling of James's mother's name sounded from the front of the house. His father was calling. His blood ran cold and his grip on Lottie tightened as she stirred. She blinked furiously and looked at him, "Victor?"

"Stay where you are children" the senior Howlett said as he left the room. Victor released Lottie and said, "Stay with Jimmy." He followed as James called for his father. Lottie and James looked between each other.

A gunshot pierced the air, and both bolted from the room. When they reached the stairs, Lottie stopped. Her parents were standing with Victor's father, and at her arrival, they both looked at her.

As James ran down the stairs, Victor ran up them, grasping her and pulling her behind him. Her clawed fingers wound into his shirt, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Victor" she whimpered against his back.

He glared at them. James let out an inhuman cry, charging Victor's father with his claws out. Lottie's father moved at him, and Victor shouted, "Jimmy!"

The boy turned and impaled him on his claws. Lottie's mother was near James's, both staring in horror. Victor grabbed Lottie as James ran, and they took off after him. Lottie glanced back, seeing her mother bolt for the shotgun that had been used to kill James's father. She ran faster until they were deep in the trees, Victor tackling James to the ground.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!" he shouted, putting up his fists.

"Yes you did. He deserved it, and you gave it to him. Did you hear? We're brother's Jimmy. Brothers look out for each other." He reached out to Lottie and grasped her hand, pulling her close, "and you have to come with us. I'm not leaving you here."

She nodded, gripping his hand back, tightly, "I wouldn't let you go without me."

They ran together and continued on until they lost the search party. James collapsed in the far side of the clearing, near the stream, curling up and panting until he fell dead asleep. Lottie leaned over the stream and cupped her hands, eagerly drinking the fresh water. Victor lowered himself to her side, "You weren't hurt, were you?"

She shook her head, "Thank you Victor."

He took her wet hands and placed them on his face. She smiled before slipping them into his hair and stroking it back. A low sound built in his chest; a purring sound. He dropped to his knees in front of her and slipped an arm around her. When she didn't try to pull away, he gazed into her eyes and moved closer. He gave her every opportunity to resist the contact, but she didn't. Gently, his lips closed over hers, feeling their tender softness under his. She exhaled into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands pressed into her back. He pulled her closer, something stirring inside him. He parted her lips with his tongue, earning a soft whine of approval. They kissed for a long moment before he pulled away, nipping her lip. She was blushing, her face almost as red as her dress.

"I think I'm in love with you."

She blushed and looked at him, "I think I love you too."

He moved in for another kiss; a more passionate one. Even with James sleeping nearby, he felt no fear. There was nothing to fear. He lay her on her back and kissed her and wrapped her in his arms until they fell asleep themselves-her head tucked under his chin, on his chest, her arms around his neck and her body pressed to his as his arms held her protectively close.

When James woke up, he couldn't help but smile. He was tempted to splash them and wake them, but decided against it, and sat on the bank of the stream, watching the sun rise.

**X**


	15. Vicky Will Rule The World

**Vicky Will Rule The World**

**-or-**

**Why Tomcat and Kittens Don't Mix**

"Yer kidding me" Victor said in a muted growl as he noticed Vicky playing on the floor with two soft, fluffy, black-and-white kittens.

"DADDY!" she screamed and leapt onto his leg, one kitten following suit. He growled, but the kitten seemed not to care. It playfully batted at Victor's shoe until he looked at Vicky, "Why is it on my foot?"

Vicky picked it up, grinning, "This one's Sabey, that one's Lolo! Sabey's a ninja!"

"Vicky...what the hell are two kittens doing in my living room? Didn't we _just_ go through this with a dog?"

"Pac Man likes them" she said, grinning as the fluff ball in question raced over to Logan and nuzzled him. He sighed, glared at the kitten on his foot, and the girl clinging to his leg, "Sabey, huh?"

She nodded and lifted the kitten, putting it as close to his face as she could push him, "He acts just like you!"

Victor growled loudly as the cat proceeded to pee on him. Vicky's eyes widened at the murderous growl and she shrieked for Logan and Pac Man to run, and they both followed her tearing out of the room.

"LOTTIE?" he thundered, storming off after her scent. She was cleaning, as usual. He grabbed her by her arm, stopping it, "Where the fuck did two cats come from?"

"Kittens. Vicky found them."

"The _kitten_ pissed on me!"

She blushed. He growled and stalked off to change, muttering about how everyone was against him.

Victor took his shower and tried to relax, wiping the steam from the mirror, and growling as he saw Sabey-kitten perched on the shelf behind him. He turned, slowly, growling menacingly. The kitten simply gave him a look and licked its feet. He growled and grabbed the kitten by the scruff, throwing it out of the bathroom. He almost felt the thump the cat made against the wall. He rolled his eyes and was about to finish fixing up when he heard Vicky scream, "_Sabey!_"

He sighed heavily and opened the door. She was crouched over the kitten, panicking. The look on her face made him feel unnaturally guilty. He walked out and sniffed the kitten. There was no blood, and the kitten felt physically fine. He prodded it tenderly with his fingers and purred, low in his chest, nudging the cat with his nose. The kitten batted his nose and Vicky giggled, "Sabey, are you okay?"

The kitten rolled on its back and looked at Victor with its head tilted. He sighed and rubbed its tummy, "An' ya better never pull that shit with me again.

The kitten mewled and boxed him in the face again. He growled and the kitten hissed in reply. He looked at Vicky, "Ya gave him the right name, that's for damn sure."

Vicky looked at Victor with those wide, sweet, innocent eyes, "Daddy, please don't hurt Sabey and Logan...I loves them with all my heart." Her eyes teared. "Slade an' Conrad can't play with me yet, an' Sabey and Logan and Pac Man can, an'..."

Victor mentally groaned and reached out, scooping his daughter off the floor, along with her kitten, in a hug, "Don't cry pretty kitty...you can keep them, an' I won't kill 'em. I swear."

"Pinky promise?"

"Dammit Vicky, you're gonna take over the world with that look."

She pouted and held out her pinky, and he locked his with hers, sighing, "Pinky promise pretty kitty."

She smiled as he let her go, "Thank you Daddy."

He stood and watched her run off. He felt a soft bundle of fur on his foot and looked down to see the other cat-Logan-curled up on his foot, giving him big, innocent eyes. He picked it up and scowled at it, "You an' her are gonna take over the world, aren't you?"

The kitten mewled and licked his hand. He sighed and put it down on his bed, "You stay here. I gotta go finish drying off."

When Victor returned, the kitten was curled up on his pillow, snoozing soundly. He sighed-something he felt like he was doing a lot lately-and carried it in the crook of his arm back to Vicky.

**X**


	16. Mama's Little Tomcat

**Mama's Little Tomcat**

"Hey Ma...how ya doin?" Victor asked, heading into his mother's place first.

Nikki grinned and bounced Vincent on her hip as the almost-toddler stuck his thumb in his mouth, the beginning of a tiny claw being chewed by forming baby teeth. Words were exchanged between mother and son before Nikki heard her cue, "There's somebody I want you to meet."

"Oh, really? I'm glad."

Victor was blushing when Nikki walked in. The older woman gasped and looked at her and the toddler boy, "Oh Victor why didn't you let me know!"

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Who is this little sweetheart?" she said, holding her hands out for Vincent. Nikki grinned and passed him off to her, "It's an honor to meet you Missus Creed."

"No, it's an honor to meet you! Come, sit, make yourself at home!" Victor was turning red as he lead Nikki into the small parlor and sat beside her on the couch. Softly, she kissed Vincent's forehead, bouncing him tenderly on one knee, "What's your name little man?"

"Vincent" Nikki said with a wide smile.

"That's a gorgeous name. And yours?"

"Nikki" she said with a smile.

"Nikki" the elder Creed said softly, "Beautiful, just like you. Victor did so well!"

She blushed, stumbling over humble words. Victor sighed, blushing as well. Vincent laughed as he was tickled by his grandmother. He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and rubbed his tummy, "You're just like your daddy little Vincent. He's such a sweet boy too."

"Ma..." Victor turned pink.

Nikki rubbed his arm, "It's true. You are sweet."

"You know, what ever happened to that other girl-"

"Ma, please let it go."

Nikki grinned and took Vincent back as Victor's mother rose. She smiled to them and went to her kitchen, "Tea, Nikki?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, thank you."

"Of course it wouldn't be." Victor stood, leaving his girlfriend and son sitting on the couch as he approached his mother.

"Can you get the cups, Victor?"

He kept his voice hushed, "What's wrong Ma?"

"Nothing's wrong."

He took two of her ceramic teacups and put them on the counter near her stove, "Ma, you never act like this. What's going on?"

"I have a grandchild, apparently. I'm proud of you Victor."

"Ma..." he insisted.

"It's nothing Victor. Please. It's fine."

After all this time, Victor knew when to leave his mother alone. He sighed heavily and gave her a hug; a tight, warm hug. "Alright...but if ya wanna talk..."

She smiled, a little sadly, "I hope you take care of that girl the way you take care of me."

"'Course I do Ma, I love her too."

The sadness left her smile, "I'm glad. Because I see she takes care of you the same way I used to."

He quirked his head, "Me an' Vincent both."

"I hope you know what this girl means to you, really."

"I do Ma, I do."

He gently let her go, letting her remain where she was. Nikki was sniffing, brushing her eyes softly as he approached. He gently tilted her head upward and kissed her tenderly on the lips, "Don't cry."

She smiled, holding her nearly-sleeping son against her chest, "Thank you."

He shrugged and sat down, "I'm just glad she likes you."

"She wouldn't?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I've only ever brought one other girl t'meet her."

"Who?"

He blushed, and she decided not to press the subject any further...not even knowing they'd be best friends in twelve years' time.

**X**


	17. Break My Heart

**The Only One Who's Got Enough Of Me To Break My Heart**

I didn't know I could handle this kind of pain. My father had been dead for about two months, and my love...my Lottie, she'd completely shut down, and nothing I could do fixed it. I let my head roll to the side as a wave of euphoria numbed the sharp pain in my chest. Numb...at first, when I thought it would pass, I actually could get high. Now it all just numbed. And it took more and more. I was out of money as soon as I had it.

I relaxed, the bottle of tequila slipping from between my fingers to smash on the floor. I would've moved for it, but I had more...

"Vincent?"

I groaned. I thought I rolled over, but hadn't moved. I was twenty four, Tayla was seventeen, and constantly annoyed me, like usual.

She rushed over. Her hands on my face felt wet...

"The_hell_are_you_doing?" I slurred, blinking long and slow. My eyes were hazy. I don't think I'd seen clearly in two months...

"Oh god Vincent!" she shouted, "Wake up!"

I groaned and threw an arm over my head.

She shook me. My eyes shut, blessedly, and I got a nice, deep sleep.

When I opened my eyes, Slade sat on the end of the bed. He grinned, "Again, Vince?"

"Fuck you" I muttered. He looked tired, but chuckled, "Conrad's getting food with Vicky. If you're gonna OD again, I wanna watch."

Slade and Conrad were both thirteen. Conrad was very obviously going to be gay (which I half blamed on how much time he spent with my mother when he was a baby) and Slade was just like dad; a royal dumbass, but a fun royal dumbass. As far as they went, though, I loved them both. Conrad was a constant, sweet presence. When he turned seven, Lottie and I took him to broadway.

Kinda natural for him.

Conrad had been the outcast of the Creeds; the only one of us that would rather have peace than war. Naturally, me and Ronnie liked him. Ronnie was a little more like Dad herself; she always got what she wanted.

"How's Lottie?" the words burst out before I could stop them.

Slade's brow furrowed, "This is what this was about, isn't it? Dammit Vincent, she's hurting. She's mourning as bad as you, if you kill yourself, she'll have even more of a reason to try herself! You think I could deal with living with your mom any more than I already am?"

I laughed softly, "You love my mom."

He turned red, "I do not."

"Mama's boy."

"Shut up."

"Mama's boy."

"Shut. Up."

"Fine, my mama's boy."

He growled and dug his claws into my leg, just under my knee. Blood began to trickle from the wounds, "I'll give you one more shot. Shut up."

"Slade!" Conrad shouted, running in. He climbed up beside me, defensively pulling his brother's claws out. I wrapped an arm around Conrad's torso. He glanced back and smiled, "You okay Vincent?"

I smiled and nodded. He smiled and leaned over, hugging me, "I'm glad...I was scared this time. They couldn't make you respond."

"Cats do what they want to, now what they're told" I said, a soft purr beginning in my chest for the little boy I nearly fostered, "Relax Con."

He nodded. His eyes were sleepy. I looked to Vicky, who looked better rested, "How long was I out?"

"Seven or eight hours. Long enough to keep Mom and the boys up."

I nearly bolted up, "Lottie's here?"

Vicky took the boys off the bed, "You want time alone, don't you?"

I nodded.

She lead them out. A moment later, Lottie walked in and shut the door. Every part of me began to lust for her; I wanted to taste her lips on mine. Feel her in my arms. She climbed up on the bed and looked at me, and I brought her closer. Her eyes glowed sadly as I stole a kiss. Softly, I parted her lips with my tongue. For the briefest of seconds, I heard a purr begin to slip out. Her hands traveled my chest as mine went down her back. Suddenly, she drew back, as if electrocuted, "No.."

I smiled, "It's alright, I can wait."

She sighed and took my hand, "Vincent...why did you do that? You could've died."

"No I couldn't."

She looked at me and slipped back over me, holding my face, "Yes, you could. Your dad did."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not him." I drew her in for another kiss, one much more short lived than the last. She pushed away, tears in her eyes, "I can't do this anymore Vinny. I'm sorry."

"Baby...shh. I know it hurts. It hurts me too. Take your time; I'm tenacious, I can wait forever for you."

"Don't."

"Have I ever listened to you?"

"I don't want you!" she screamed. She slapped me across the face, hard. My eyes widened. I watched her, watching all her grief become uncontrollable rage. She pounced, knowing I was defenseless as far as she went. I let her sink her claws in, I felt the pain she gave me. I grasped her hips tightly and kissed her, arching into her claws. She bit me, her fury tangible. Still, I held on, I waited for her fury to pass. She slashed me across the face and hopped down, "I'm done here Vincent...I'm done with you. I can't love you anymore. Not after this."

"After this, or after _him?"_

She paused before she left, "There's no difference."

I sat up and growled, "If you're walking out, you're walking out with my heart in your hand, understand me?"

She whirled on her heel and leapt back. My head collided with the headboard hard enough to make a loud _crack_. I smelled blood before her claws plunged into my chest. My eyes widened, but she looked at me. There was something incredibly sultry about the evil in her eyes; the pure fury and desperation backing it. She squeezed, and the heart monitor freaked out. I yanked out the electrical plug to it. I looked at her, "Go on, pull, it belongs to you."

She squeezed again. I watched blood spurt up her arm, though coincidentally, I didn't feel it.

"I love you" I whispered.

She pulled, and I heard her whisper, "I can't."

I woke in agony for several different reasons. One; I'd just regrown a new heart. Two; her bloody handprint was over where my wound had healed...her final reminder. Three; she was gone, and silent tears streamed down my face as I realized...she wasn't kidding.

**X**


	18. In The Night

**In The Night**

Victor wouldn't trust Kyle as far as he could throw him in this state; around his little daughter especially. That was the explanation for the MLB bat in his hand. He smelled him in his daughter's room, hushed a growl, and walked in.

Kyle was curled up at the foot of Vicky's bed, just like usual, but when he saw Victor come in with the bat, he freaked out and lunged at him.

"Leave Vicky alone!"

When the two crashed to the floor, Vicky woke up. She rubbed her eyes, looked at them, and proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs.

Both stopped in place and Lottie ran in, almost tripping over them both, "You idiots! What in the hell?" She ran over to her daughter's bed and hugged her. Kyle sprung away from Victor and up to Vicky, "You okay?"

She nodded and reached out and petted his hair, "I told you Daddy would find the ice cream in his shoe..."

"What ice cream?" Victor growled.

Kyle's eyes widened and he slid behind Lottie, next to Vicky. Lottie growled, "Victor Creed, did you just try to kill Kyle in front of our daughter?"

"...No."

"_Victor!"_

If he were any more cat, his ears would've flattened against his head. He gave her his growl-laced version of a glare, "Maybe."

She grabbed the bat and his eyes widened, as did Kyle's. Vicky giggled, "Daddy's in trouble..."

"I hope you're glad you're up." and Lottie swung. He grunted, taking the hit to his stomach, "Frail! Shit!"

"Karma baby." She backed him away from Vicky, and once they were away from the little girl, screaming with giggles, Victor grabbed the bat and his wife and pinned her against the wall, "What in all hell was that about."

She smirked, "A taste of your own medicine."

He dug his claws into her hip, earning a surprised gasp, "Funny, ya don't do that usually."

"It's three AM. If you want to play, you better take me back to bed to do it."

He quirked an eyebrow and grunted, grabbing his bat and shrugging her off, "Go back t' bed Lottie."

She grabbed the bat and pulled on it, "You're joining me. There will be no blood on my curtains, you got it?"

He growled, "Enough with the damn curtains! If they get blood on 'em I'll buy you a new pair!"

She yanked the bat out of his hand. He growled and looked at her. Her face fell. He groaned, "Lottie..."

She swallowed, sniffed, and he saw her eyes tear up, "I don't wanna fight anymore Vic..."

"Aw babe..." he pulled her close and murmured, "Drop the bat an' I'll take ya t' bed and make it up t' ya."

When her frown didn't disappear, he kissed her. She looked at him, "No more mentally scarring our daughter?"

"Sure."

She grinned at him and strode in their bedroom with the bat. For a minute, he stood there, and then he growled, "Dammit frail, I'm gonna get you for that!"

She squeaked as he went in after her, and locked the door.

Kyle curled back up at the end of Vicky's bed, letting her settle in. He stared at the five year old girl as she fell asleep. The sounds of bangs and growls from down the hall seemed to put Vicky to sleep while it bristled the hair on top of Kyle's head. He winced as a particularly loud sound came from down the hall. He took the pillow from beside Vicky's and clamped it over his head.

**X**


	19. There Goes Disney World

**There Goes Disney World**

The first thing that happened when the rather large family arrived at Disney World, was the instant splitting into teams. Slade, Arkadi and Alex clung to Vincent's legs and begged their now-legal-aged brother to take them to Haunted Tower and a myriad of boys' rides, while Tayla, Ronnie, Conrad and Vicky clung to their mothers and pleaded to drag them along to everything imaginable.

Victor and Logan hadn't even wanted to come, but one look from their daughters, and they knew they were roped into the unfortunate group.

"Actually, Haunted Tower sounds great..." Nikki said, glancing to Lottie.

"No" both Victor and Logan said in almost unison, "You're taking the girls, we'll take them."

Nikki and Lottie looked at each other and grinned, "Actually, we'll make a deal."

"Oh god" Victor murmured.

"Lottie will go with the boys the first half, and Victor and I will take the girls" Nikki said, watching as he visibly winced, and she patted Conrad's head, "and Conrad, and the second half, Logan and Lottie will take the girls."

"At least we know which is worse..." Logan murmured. Victor gave him a look and growled, "I have a bad feeling I'm in it either way."

About ten minutes into the trip, Vicky screamed, "Princess Castle!"

Victor groaned, "Please Pretty Kitty..."

"But Daddy..." Vicky pouted.

Quietly, Conrad murmured, "I'd like to go."

"Then it's settled" Nikki said. The girls rejoiced, and shyly, Conrad blushed and clung to the hem of Nikki's shirt.

"My boy's gonna turn out a fairy."

Nikki turned around and slapped his arm, "And you can't stand up to women. Shut up."

He was taken aback, "What's that supposed to mean frail?"

She looked at him with murder in her eyes, "Call me that again and I'll show you." There was a challenge in her voice, but he dared not risk the kids' possible one real vacation. He stayed quiet, even though letting her win was slowly killing him. She smirked, and he wanted to slap her for the first real time in his life. He watched her lead the girls away.

"Come on Victor" she called.

He didn't budge. She couldn't make him put his masculinity on the line, and that was final. She shrugged and lead them away...but when Ronnie stared to cry, he looked up. She ran back and flung herself onto his lap, "Daddy please come with! I'm scared of heights!" It was a complete lie, but the guilt trip was working, and he knew her tears were genuine. He held her as he stood and carried her in their direction, "You girls are just lucky I love you."

Vicky took his free hand while Tayla walked beside her mother, smiling with equal triumph, and Conrad buried his face in Nikki's shirt between glances up at the world, a deep pink staining his cheeks.

Victor hoped Logan felt worse.

Logan had never felt more like the odd man out in his life. Vincent doted over Slade, Arkadi and Alex like they were his kids rather than his brothers. Lottie thought it was simply adorable, and by the time lunch rolled around, he hoped Victor was as miserable as he was.

He looked over, and suddenly the day didn't look so bad.

Victor was carrying Ronnie on his shoulder, being occasionally tapped on the head with the glittery, pink, star topper of a plastic wand in her hand. Said pink glitter was in his hair, on his shirt, and even some on his face. Even if he was miserable, for her sake, he forced a smile.

Then Logan started laughing.

Victor very gently put down his daughter, watching her eyes widen in fear as she ran to her mother's side. Both women looked like they would kill him if he took another step, but he did. Calmly. Coldly. A triumphant smile was on his face. He walked up to Logan, and the world was silent.

He gritted his teeth and growled, "Laugh again runt."

Logan grinned and laughed.

Victor threw a punch.

It turned into the brawl from hell, though soon, the kids were picking sides, putting candy and prizes on who would win, and money they didn't have.

Slade was oddly cradled in Lottie's arms as he laughed uncontrollably, hugging her neck, "That gave some kids some memories they'll never forget! Oh my god, this was the _best vacation ever!_"

Nikki grinned to Lottie and laughed, "It might've been."

"Next year, we'll go without them?" Lottie asked.

Nikki took one glance at the two sulking ferals and said, "We'll go to Cabo and make them babysit next month. That'll teach them some manners."

**X**


	20. Temporary Home

**Temporary Home**

The room held a lot of memories. I was eight the last time I sat in this room. I had no idea my life ahead of me.

Brooke was with Dorian, so I had to wait as usual. Miss Anderson, my art teacher from kindergarten to fourth grade, was the school's only art teacher. Four years had passed. I lost a lot of family, I fell in love...I almost lost the woman I love. I wanted to come home to a simpler place.

She was painting on the walls, just like I left her. I watched for a long moment as she sang The Beach Boys in her thickly accented voice. It was like Fifty First Dates, only the woman I expected not to remember me was more like my mother than a love interest.

I set down my bag on the floor and sat down on the same table I used to, and I joined in. She jumped and turned on her ladder, grinning at me, "Vincent Creed. I was wondering how long it would take for you to come back for a visit!" She climbed down, setting her paints down, and I stood to hug her.

She looked at me and smacked my arm, "You got taller!"

"Bout two feet, yeah" I laughed.

"Do you still play?"

I nodded.

"Still paint?"

"On occasion."

"So, talk to me! How's your mother?" As typical custom for our talks, she busted out her jar of candy and began making tea.

I took a Now and Later and popped it into my mouth, "She's good. She got married."

"Oh? Well congrats! Better than your father, I hope?"

I felt myself scowling a bit, "He came back."

That seemed to make her pause, "She married your father?"

"No, she married his brother. But he came back, and I have a sister now, her name's Ronnie."

"Oh...well, again, congrats. A lot has happened in four years, hasn't it?"

I nodded. She frowned as she handed me a cup of tea and scooted closer, "What about your mutation? How's your school been?"

"I went to Xavier's for a while, and then when we moved I started homeschooling."

"Ah, Xavier's. I've had a few students go there too." There was a silent moment between us before she asked, "Any girlfriends?"

A pang hit my chest. I looked at her, "You've always been so good at not judging me...if I tell you the story of what's happened this past four years, will you promise to keep it that way?"

She nodded slowly. I heard her heart increase in fright.

"I lost a lot of family. The first round of them was killed when Arcade got a hold of us. I almost died there that day. The second time, a man called Timekeeper targeted us. The third...the baby my mom gave to Rogue was killed, and she was used as an attack...a viral attack."

"Oh, Vincent..."

"I met my mom's best friend not long before mother's day. She's a two hundred year old feral...the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon."

"Paint me a picture" she said with a smile. I knew her well enough to know she didn't mean literally. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the pictures and showed her a candid shot I'd grabbed of her, long before I'd been driven to coming here.

She smiled and said, "I'd still like you to paint me a picture."

I exhaled before starting, gazing at the picture, "Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of violet anyone will ever see. Her skin is soft, and pale like snow, and she has leopard spots..." My skin warmed, thinking of her, "She's my dream come true. She's so perfect..."

"Well where is she?"

The warmth drained, "I'm here because she broke my heart."

"Oh...falling in love with older women will do that to you."

I looked at her and my eyes were wide, "The difference is she loves me too! She's just...honestly, I have to call it dumb, that she thinks she doesn't deserve me. She deserves every piece of the love I give her. Will you trust my oppinion?"

She nodded.

"I think we're soul mates."

She smiled softly, "The boy who has so many girl friends and has never been in love. I think she must be, if she's stolen your soft little feminist heart."

I turned light pink and she smiled, "When you go home, take a dozen roses back with you."

I sighed heavily, "I know."

She looked at me, "I sense there's more?"

"She's my father's wife."

Her eyes opened, "You're in love with your step mother? And she...?" She paled, "Have you...?"

I turned red and didn't answer. She turned pink. After a long moment of me avoiding her gaze and hers burning holes in me, she blinked rapidly, "I...don't know how to react to that."

"Human laws are for humans, which clearly, I am not" I snarled, on instict, "They wanna treat us like animals and I'll prove to them I am a red-blooded man."

"Is your mother okay with this?"

"She has nothing to say about it."

"I doubt that."

I got up, "This was a mistake."

"No...sit. There's something I want to share with you."

She rifled through the drawer, but I didn't sit. She produced a business card and handed it to me, "There's still a studio on Abbey Road...with Dazzler's rise and everything, they're willing to take on a mutant star."

I looked at the card. This was the once in a lifetime oppertunity, right here. I tucked it into my bag with a nod and not a second glance. I looked at her and ran my fingers through my hair.

We looked at each other for a long moment before she moved around the desk and hugged me. She put a full handful of candy in my hand, and I went on my way.

I passed the cafe Brooke worked at on my way back to the house. I saw her behind the register. The sun had gone down, so I knew I had until early dawn to relax at home.

The old flat was rundown, but it was home. I walked in; four years and the building's door still wasn't locked, and up the steps to the only door on the second floor. I grabbed the key out of the potted plant by the door and let myself in.

The house was still in the same state as when I left; the red shag carpet had never been changed. The old TV was still a big, eighties-era box in front of the pull-out-couch bed. The bathroom door was open, and Brooke's bedroom door was open, her clothes strewn around. I didn't typically clean, but as a gesture of my obvious displacement, I decided kissing up was a good idea. I set my bag on the couch and cleaned up her room; I even made her bed. Cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen, and began to cook. I made her chicken and rice, and after eating, I turned on Doctor Who and tossed my jacket over the arm of the couch. I pulled the afghan off the back, fluffed up the pillows and pulled out the bed. It was clean still, thank god. It smelled like me and my mother. I pried off my shoes and lay down, curling into the pillow and the afghan, and fell asleep like a child again.

When I stretched out, my feet touched a footboard. I sat up, in Brooke's bed. Sunlight was against the blacked out windows, and she perched on the end, in her nightdress, with a mug of blood in her hands.

"So would you care to explain how you broke in and cleaned up, handsome stranger that simply _can't_ be Vincent?"

I smiled, "I'm a changed man."

Her eyes studied me curiously and she moved off the bed, setting down her mug next to me on the bedside table. Her hands were warm as she stroked her hands over my face, "God you're so grown up."

I smiled sleepily up at her, "and I've been asleep for two hours. Can I get a little more rest?"

She nodded and pushed me over. All of my things were peeking out of the closet. I let her have the blanket since I was still wrapped in the afghan, and fell back asleep.

I must've slept the entire day away, because when I woke, dawn was just breaking. It was six AM. So midnight at home. I took out my phone and called my mom.

"Are you okay?" those were the first words out of her as she picked up.

I pulled my shoes on, "Yeah Mom, I'm fine. I slept a lot."

"Good...when are you coming home?"

I reached in my pocket and grabbed my wallet. I sighed, counting my eight hundred-dollar bills, "Probly tonight...are you okay? How's Ronnie?"

"Everyone's fine, but I'm going to need you back. Lottie and I are going on vacation, and I don't trust Victor and Logan with the kids alone."

"I don't either. I'll be home soon."

I hauled my bag back over my shoulder, popped a Now and Later in my mouth and sighed, rubbing my neck and yawning. Thankfully, as I checked before I left, there were no bite marks.

The last thing I was going to need babysitting was any more incentive to lock myself in a closet.

**X**


	21. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

It was one of the many vacations Nikki and Lottie had taken together. Their first had been to El Isle de Bella, or the Beautiful Isle-aptly named for the two beautiful female ferals-and now they traveled to the posh resorts of Cabo, in Mexico.

The first thing Nikki did when she tossed her bag on the bed was strip off her airport clothes to her swimsuit hidden beneath. Lottie grinned at her best friend, "Someone's eager to get naked around me again."

"Nah, skinny dipping happens under moonlight. You should know that by now." There was a playfully wicked smile on her face as she tossed her skinny jeans and ruffled tunic to the floor. Her heat-straightened red hair tumbled down her back as shook it out. It fluffed up, a tinge of static in it.

"Be careful, you might electrocute yourself" Lottie said with a giggle.

Nikki grabbed her sunglasses off her head and ran for the pool. Lottie squeaked and followed, and when Nikki neared it, she tackled her.

Nikki took the brunt of their fall, completely under Lottie. She yelped and whimpered as Lottie pried the sunglasses from her hand, "Give it to me..."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Nikki gasped, handing them over. Lottie sat on her back mercilessly, sticking the sunglasses back on top of her head.

"Holy shit Lottie ow! What's in your back pocket, a switchblade?"

Lottie got off her, and the childish antics continued. Nikki grasped her and yanked her shirt off. Lottie reached out and tore off her swim top, and pushed her in the indoor pool.

She screamed as she fell in, pushing to the surface and flailing. She clutched her arms to her chest and grinned at Lottie, "I'm so going to get you for that!"

Lottie screamed and raced into the house as Nikki ran after her, chasing her back to the bedroom and onto the soft silver carpet. They screamed and giggled, rolling on the floor, Lottie's clothes soaked with the water from Nikki's body. They came face to face, and Nikki pinned her to the floor. She stole the sunglasses off her head and purred softly, putting them on. Lottie smiled softly and kissed her lightly, "Thank you for this."

"Thank you for letting me take you out. We both need some time away from the boys." Nikki tossed the sunglasses on the bed and peeled off Lottie's shirt, revealing the delicate red bikini top under her clothes. "A little rest" off went Lottie's shorts, "a little sex" she purred and nipped her plump lip, "and then we return to our husbands. Let's see if they actually are able to leave, not being able to tie their shoes without us."

Lottie purred and pulled her closer, "Swimming can wait, can't it?"

"Of course, my goddess. We have a full week. Let's enjoy ourselves."

"Good." She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed her passionately.

Slade sighed and watched as Vincent and Leo stood in the kitchen, talking and cooking together. His father's lover was also Nikki, Lottie, and Vincent's mutual best friend.

"Vincent?" he asked.

"Yeah Slade?"

"Would you be gay if you didn't have mom?"

Leo burst out laughing, her delicate blue shoulders shaking. She tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear, and Vincent closed his eyes, counted to five, opened them and controlled the burning in his face, "No, Slade. You don't just decide your sexual orientation."

"You have to admit, that was cute" Leo said.

Her son-the _other_ Vincent, nicknamed Little Vincent-padded into the kitchen with Conrad. The two looked like they were conspiring. He saw his dad's tie in Conrad's hand and instantly sounded the alarm, "Leo! Leo! Con's got the gay tie again!"

Leo smacked her hands down on the counter as Conrad blushed, "Slade, stop that! I almost cut my finger off!"

"It would grow back..." he muttered.

The beautiful blue skinned feral woman's eyes narrowed as she turned back to Vincent and muttered, "Corporeal punishment."

Victor and Logan sat on the couch with Ronnie stretched out between their laps. Victor petted his daughter's hair affectionately, "We got our wives gone and a frail in the house still. This is kinda nice. Maybe we should send em off more often."

"You were the one that pitched a fit when Lottie told you they were going."

"Well yeah, that was before Leo showed up."

Ronnie purred and nuzzled her father's knee, on the edge of the couch, "Leo's making steak, right daddy? I like steak."

"Everybody does doll."

"God yes" Lottie moaned, arching against her lover's hands.

"More?" Nikki teased, slipping her hands down her sides.

"Oh god..."

Nikki laughed and continued massaging the tender bruises on Lottie's back. Because she'd begun to feel lightheaded, either because of their lack of sleep, or the activity, Nikki tenderly treated her to a massage that was beginning to feel like heaven.

And then a wave of nausea hit.

She leapt up and ran into the bathroom, her hair in a blessed ponytail as she leaned over the sink and threw up the contents of her stomach. She clasped her hands over her stomach and whimpered softly.

Nikki followed, softly stroking back a few sweat-slicked strands of her hair. She turned on the sink for her.

Lottie looked up at her and slid into her arms, "That...god..."

Nikki tenderly held her hair as she leaned over the sink again. The gentle hand on her back soothed her into a relaxed calm.

She grasped her toothbrush and brushed quickly and thoroughly.

"Wait" Nikki murmured, "Did you even start last month?"

Lottie's eyes widened as she glanced to her, "What do you mean?"

Nikki looked at her, "Woman, we live together again. We spend every waking moment together. When you moved in, I just about had a heart attack thinking I was pregnant again, you know that? I know I was on time, were you?"

"No..." Lottie groaned, burying her face in her hands, "I remember...you were feeling crampy and we cuddled and I thought I was going to be a few days behind...it just never came...goddamn it!" She hit the counter, "Why can't Victor ever use a fucking condom!"

Nikki laughed out loud, wrapping her arms around her. She stroked her fingers lightly over Lottie's stomach. At first, the touch had no effect, but then it became soothing. Lottie nearly went limp in her lover's arms as the touch slipped toward her navel.

"Nikki..."

She ran her tongue softly around the outside of her ear, "You're the only woman I know that is so sexy when she's pregnant..."

"Bull" Lottie murmured weakly.

"Then why were you pregnant when Vincent fell in love with you? Or when I did? How many times have I promised you, you're the most gorgeous woman on earth?"

She shivered as Nikki's touch halted and she found herself with her head back against her shoulder, blinking softly, wrapped in her warm arms. They smiled to each other. She softly stroked her lover's healing red lips, creating a new split down the center of her bottom lip with her claw's tip. Nikki's tongue darted out and licked the blood away.

Nikki got a wicked look in her eyes, "If you're pregnant...and it's still early..."

Lottie's eyes widened as she was pressed against the counter and bitten roughly on her collarbone. She moaned, her hips bucking on their own accord. Nikki brought blood to the wound she created and softly licked it away.

Lottie's body went limp against the counter, whimpers and moans spilling from her lips. A shiver ran down her spine as her body was lavished with attention.

"God Nikki, I love you."

"I love you too baby, you knew that."

Tayla stroked Conrad's hair as he lay in her bed. His eyes were closed, his body nearly limp and heavy with sleep. He cuddled right up in her Hello Kitty pillows and held her princess doll like a lifeline.

She knew that very obviously, Conrad was the odd man out in the Creed family, just as she was in the Howletts. She had special powers, given, she could turn into a black wolf and she had some low-level telekinesis and telepathy, but she wasn't like Vincent; who was legal, all-muscle, and the feral man of the house. Every one of his girl friends wanted him, and he had eyes for only Lottie. Needless to say, he was nature's golden boy.

Alex was a recluse, but he was an omega level telepath, future-seer, among many other things. Alex was boyishly cute, partially because he never worked out. He still had roundness to his prematurely aged face. He constantly passed himself off as being younger than Vincent, but older than her. Tell a lie.

Ronnie was the self proclaimed baby, and with good reason. Through her entire life, her underdeveloped lungs had made her life a living hell. She couldn't do sports, doctor's orders, she couldn't train, doctor's orders, and yet Victor put her through every weapon handling expert-trained class he could get her into, and what he couldn't, he taught her himself. Even hand to hand. It had improved, and worsened her heath.

That was where her bond with Arkadi came in.

Tayla looked at Conrad as she painted her nails with a glittery blend of purple, pink and blue; her "borrowed" issues of Vogue, Elle and Cosmo from her mother's room scattered around the bed. The little boy was by far her favorite Creed. He was the only one who understood what it was like to be the black sheep of the family.

When Lottie and Nikki returned home, both were glowing.

"Wow, sex with them must be _really_ good" Leo commented.

Logan choked on his beer.

Victor stood against the door, shirtless, and both grinned at each other. Nikki sauntered up to him first and pulled him in for a rough, passionate, dirty kiss. He immediately kissed back, gripping her off the floor and pinning her to the door frame. Logan growled. He put her down and twirled her into his arms.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

Lottie kissed Victor softly, but no more than a soft kiss. Her cheeks were deep pink and Nikki scurried over to her and scooped her up before Victor could, laughing and leading them in front of the TV. She called out, and everyone gathered in the living room after a few minutes.

Lottie was bright red and Nikki waited. When waiting became too much, she shouted, as if holding in the words were going to kill her, "LOTTIE'S PREGNANT!"

Instantly, Slade wailed, "They don't need us anymore!"

Nikki's eyes widened. She put her hand over her chest, "Oh my Ra. Oh. Sladey-pie..."

The little boy began to weep and Nikki went over to him, picking him up and cradling him against her chest. After a few moments with his face in her breasts, she yelped and dropped him to the couch. Victor chuckled and she slapped him. Everyone stared in awe.

Victor looked at her, "What was that for?"

"For teaching your son to be a pervert just like you! Dirty old man!"

"You weren't saying that when you two were doing the tongue tango" Tayla said.

Nikki's eyes widened and her face turned an unnatural shade of dark magenta, "Have you been reading my magazines again?"

"Are there really two hundred and five ways to make sex better?" Conrad asked in a quiet voice.

Nikki looked to Lottie with the expression that she was going to scream, and her best friend burst into laughter, slipping into her arms and purring, "Nikki, you got me pregnant. At least our kids know how."

The little boys screamed and ran up the stairs. Vincent shook his head, and Logan looked amused.

"What happens in Cabo stays in Cabo?"

They glanced to each other and kissed, successfully answering his question.

**X**


	22. Chinatown Story AU

**Chinatown Story**

When the mutant in red slipped in across the table from her, the first instinct she had wasn't to size up the smaller, more delicate looking female, but to glance her over approvingly.

"and what, pray tell, is a woman like you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm in need of your services. My name is Lottie Creed. I have a job for you, and I simply can't ask for anyone but the best."

The pretty redhead lifted a plain glass of absinth to her lips, without sugar or anything else, and knocked it back, "Nikki O'Malley, but I'm sure you've heard of me already with you being here. Tell me all about it." She leaned back in her chair and gestured for another round to be brought for herself and her sudden companion.

"Do you know who Victor Creed is...was?"

"Your husband, I assume?"

"Yes. He was also this man's arch enemy. I will not lie, my husband was not a good man, but I love...loved him." She set a picture down in front of her, and Nikki lifted it to examine it.

"This guy's an X-Man...no lie, you were married to Sabretooth? How'd that go?"

"We have four children."

"So well, I assume. You want me to kill him." There was no question in her voice. "When?"

Lottie seemed taken aback, "I thought you had your own fee."

"Baby, if you gave me fifty bucks and paid off my tab for tonight, I'd do it. I have no fee. I just do my job for fun."

She knocked it back, and Lottie slipped hers toward her. She knocked that back too and looked at her, noticing the faint bump of her stomach, "He was killed before ya had five, huh?"

She nodded slowly. The other woman noticed the tears in her eyes and went to embrace her warmly, "Normally, I don't get personally involved with my clients...but honey, I know just where you're coming from. I'm not gonna let this guy get away from you."

Her elegant fingers stroked away tears as she wrapped her arms around the assassin, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." A jacket was placed around her shoulders, and the ghost of a kiss was pressed to her temple, "Meet me back here in a week."

Lottie nodded, accustomed to taking orders, and let her leave.

x

Logan and Melita walked arm-in-arm down the sidewalk. The assassin stood on the roof, watching closely as he walked her to her building.

"This really was a bad idea" he said.

She grinned.

"You don't see any ninjas, do you?" Melita asked, slipping her arms around his neck for a kiss.

With a wicked smile, she attacked. He hadn't expected her attack; she'd stayed downwind like a smart little feral. She stabbed him through and threw him away, grinning at the human girl, "Ninjas? Really? You have no idea what you're in for with this..." she rolled her eyes, "boyscout."

He didn't attack back, something she didn't expect. He held his side and kept distance, watching her. Her Phantom-type mask covered most of her face, except for her ruby red lips and her equally crimson hair.

She turned to him slowly, her eyes glinting with fire. There was pride in her stature; the grace of a hunter. A hunter that never lost a quarry.

"Melita, go."

She backed inside, not taking her eyes off the two for a moment, but she ran, just as ordered. The beautiful assassin clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "And how quickly did that one break?"

He moved closer, "Look, I have no idea who you are or what I've done to make you hate me..."

"Not me, but someone I have a feeling I'll be a friend to for a long time."

"I don't follow."

"You wouldn't."

She attacked again, with enough force to pin him to the building next door. She left deep slashes, and finally, he threw her off.

Her head made a loud _crack_ against the stone, but despite the violence of it, she didn't stay down. She attacked again. He grabbed her wrist and bent it.

The claws coming out of her hands were bone, he noticed. He also noticed the blood streaming from the back of her head, dripping onto the back of her shirt and his as he twisted her against his chest. He grasped her and growled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

She slumped in his arms, as if she had passed out, but when he lowered her, she twisted and head butted him. Another _crack_ came from her, but it still held enough force to make him see stars.

She was bleeding heavily; her white mask soaked with red.

He looked at her, expecting her to fall, but she didn't. She lunged at him, and he caught her.

"You don't have to fight me" he said, almost gently.

"I must not be the only one that hates you...you are one horrible son of a bitch."

He caught her as her hits caught up to her. She moaned softly, her head against his shoulder.

"I guess your employer didn't tell ya much about me."

She weakly kneed him in the stomach, though it still hurt. He slung her over his shoulder, and instantly, she was struggling, "Put me down!"

"I'm not leaving you here."

She kicked him, "I'll scream."

"You aren't already?"

Her claws came out, tearing into his back. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground and turned back to her. She glared at him, "You always have this much elegance with women?"

"Just the ones that try to kill me."

x

"How's it coming Lott?" Daken asked over his shoulder, drinking whiskey and watching the news.

"She called me this morning."

"I meant the monsters."

Lottie turned and glared at him, "My children are not monsters."

He rolled his eyes, "The troops. Is it just me, or are you overly emotional today?"

"They're human fucking numbskulls! Troops, they're worthless!"

"Including Viper?"

"She could do what this one is doing."

Daken rose and walked to her, soothing her with the pheromones. She looked at him, "I will never be able to rest until he's dead, you know that."

"I know." He slipped an arm around her, rather gently, "And I assume you killed the woman who killed your mother in law?"

"Slowly." Lottie's wicked smile never failed to bring him amusement, "and, Aki baby?"

He grimaced, "Yes, Lottie my darling?"

She turned and slapped him across the face, while subsequently kicking him with her heeled boot between his legs. He didn't cry out from the force of the hit like most men would, but gritted his teeth.

"Disrespectful child."

x

Logan couldn't believe he was doing this again. He'd fought this girl every night for the past four days, and still neither were winning. Tonight, he wanted it to end.

He slammed her into the wall, pinning her between his body and the stone, "Do you ever give up?"

She grinned wickedly, "Why should I, when you like it so much?"

He wanted to strike her, but something about her made him fight with only half his heart. She moved, and he saw a generous expanse of her creamy skin. She shivered and slapped him across the face, "You may be gorgeous, but you have absolutely no right to be looking at me that way."

He looked at her and retracted his claws. He growled, low in the back of his throat, "No, I don't. That doesn't stop me, does it."

"Will that human be happy?"

At the mention of Melita, he set her down. He started away, and she threw him against the wall. She sunk her claws into him and kissed him harshly. He reversed their positions almost instantly, pinning her hands against her sides. With the force he was kissing her, the passion between them, he wasn't surprised to find she didn't submit easily.

"What is it going to take to get you to give up, girl?" he growled against her mouth.

She waited until he was kissing her neck to growl, "Your head on a silver platter."

x

Instead of allowing Lottie to wait the full week, Daken took matters into his own hands on day six. and what he saw was just what he planned.

The assassin wasn't trying to fight Logan anymore, or at least, as fevered. She was sleeping with him.

and that was enough to use her for bait.

The moment his father left the room, he lulled her into a peaceful calm, that in her state, put her to sleep. He stole her from the bed she was sharing with his father, and back to their base of operations.

All had different motives for wanting Wolverine dead; Viper, his disloyalty. Lottie, the murder of her husband. Daken, Romulus's whereabouts.

They all had a common goal, and now bait.

x

Logan had done nothing but massacre his way to the inner circle of the house. Viper and Daken had taken their stand, but Lottie herded her children into Nikki's room and shook her awake, "Please be alive..."

Nikki blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Oh wow...was I drunk? It's been a long time since I've ended up in a woman's bed."

"Nikki, he's here. He's killed everyone except Daken and Viper...please...I don't need you to kill him, I just need you to keep him away from us."

Nikki glanced over, seeing two toddler twins clinging to their slightly older sister, and in Lottie's arms, a barely year-old boy. She nodded, "I need clothes..."

Lottie gave her the baby to hold for a moment while she scurried to the closet, ripping open the doors and grabbing a light dress for her. The little boy cracked open innocent, violet eyes, and it melted her heart.

She stood wordlessly and exchanged arms with Lottie.

She slipped on the dress and rushed out the door.

Her face paled. Viper was dead at his feet, and Daken had actually been beaten to the point of not being able to speak. His claws were out, his eyes red, a killing strike.

She did the only logical thing-she grabbed a dead man's gun and shot him.

He looked to her, and the rage faded from his eyes. She gritted her teeth and glared at him, "Go near them, and I will fucking kill you. I don't care how good you are in bed."

He took one step toward her, and fell to his knees. Exhaustion was setting in. He nodded. She lowered the gun, taking a step toward him.

And suddenly, Daken slid a sword across the room, shouting, "Finish him!"

Nikki's eyes widened as Lottie stepped out. Gingerly, she approached the blade. Logan's eyes were glassy.

x

_Four and a half years later_

"Vicky?"

The little girl looked down from her perch in the tree. She grinned, "Yes?"

"It's time for dinner. Need some help?"

She shook her head and climbed down. The small family lived in Victor Creed's old cabin; the two women and their mutual six children.

That day, Daken had killed his father, and the choices she made had lead to this.

Vicky ran inside, and Nikki hesitated. She blew a kiss toward Victor's headstone and went inside, closing the door on the autumn breeze.

**X**


	23. A Dish Best Served Hot

**A Dish Best Served Hot**

Brooding, it seemed, was a thing Vincent Creed was very good at. After his earlier confontation with his father, it left him wanting something...satisfying, for revenge. Revenge was a concept that went from being smacked to delivering a smack, to the thought he was toying with of clawing Victor's car until the paint job was gone.

"You're brooding love" Lottie murmured, leaning over his chair.

He looked at her, and the perfect plan formed in his mind, "I missed you."

She blushed lightly, "Thank you." She sat on the arm of the chair and murmured in his ear, "What happened?"

He bit his lip and exhaled, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

He lead her from the house into the garage, and popped Victor's car door. She grabbed his hand, "What are you doing?"

"You trust me, right?"

"You are _not_ trashing your dad's car."

"I'm not." He picked her up and set her inside, and climbed in near her. His eyes smoldered as he slipped his hand up her thigh, "Let's be honest, Vic loves you being bad."

"I don't know..."

He caught her chin and brought her gaze to see his, "Baby, I won't force you to do anything..."

She pouted innocently, "But that's the best part." She slipped her claws up his arm, drawing a low purr from his chest. He smirked wickedly and yanked her closer, making her yelp in surprise.

His eyes sparkled deviously, "I thought that was the best part?"

"Dirty boy" she purred and leaned in for a kiss. He purred and closed his lips over hers. She moaned softly, allowing him to slide between her legs. He felt the leather under his fingertips and hooked his claws through the belt-loops, pulling them swiftly from her hips. She gasped and looked at him. He untied the back of her corset while dropping her leathers over the seat.

"God you're beautiful" he purred, showering her collarbone with kisses. She bucked against his hands and murmured, "More..."

Softly, his tongue ran against her breasts. She gasped, her claws digging into his shoulders. He purred loudly, kissing down her stomach, stroking his claws down her thigh. She purred and moaned; her head rested back against the seat as he lowered his mouth to the small cuts and licked her blood off her tender, pale skin. She bit her lip and whimpered, "Vinny..."

He drew back and pulled off his shirt. She licked her lips slowly, her violet eyes watching his every move closely; watching him unzip his pants and pull off her underwear, laying her fully on her back. She slipped her legs around his waist, purring softly as she gazed into his eyes.

A wicked sparkle remained in his eyes. He brushed against her lightly, teasing her. She gasped and gripped his shoulders, "Damn...more...please."

He claimed her against the seat roughly, each thrust of his hips was met with her body locking tightly around him. Her soft vocalization got louder. He sunk his claws into her hips, met with a scream of pleasure and pain. Their lips locked, his tongue flicking against her sharp canines. They tasted each others' blood, clinging to each other and marking each other thoroughly. Her claws sunk into his back, her hips rolling against his as she moaned his name with her climax. He purred hers into her ear, holding her and placing tender kisses down her throat.

The door suddenly flew open and Lottie gasped, jumping against the seat as Vincent sat up, still holding her.

Victor stood there, his eyes wide. He blinked. Lottie looked like a deer in the headlights as Vincent grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. He wore a smug grin as he zipped his pants and climbed out, with his torn and bloody shirt over one arm. He reached in to help his love out of the car, watching her face flame red as she climbed out with his help. He shut the door and escorted her inside, his arm wrapped tightly around her. Once she'd slipped inside, he turned and smirked at Victor, "I win."

Met with the roar that followed him, he ran into the house with a devious smirk that became a triumphant grin.

**X**


	24. Desperate Measures

**Desperate Measures**

This was probably as big of a shock to me as it would've been to people who saw me slip out of the rain and into the church, taking off my Jays cap as a sign of respect. That in itself, probably would've convinced my mother I was body-switched.

The guy I needed to talk to sat in the front pew. Typically, I would've gone straight to him and completely ignored the few burning candles that were on the church altar...but I went and lit one, and crossed myself, and, internally, begged for strength and forgiveness.

"Something must be troubling you, for you to have become so religious" Kurt Wagner said, "When your mother left the X-Men, I'd heard you'd given up on God."

I moved toward him after a moment and said, "Troubling me doesn't begin to cover it. Tormenting me, keeping me awake at night, throwing me into sorcery and exorcism and the rest of the paranormal world...that's about right."

"You know the X-Men are still here for your family. We don't turn our back on our own."

"Even if they're Creed blood?"

He smiled weakly, "Your father was one of us, once." When I didn't speak, he frowned, "Vincent...I can't help unless you tell me."

"There's so much to tell...I'm not a saint. I never will be. I don't regret anything I've done, except the killing..."

"If you mean your love story, no one holds that against you, especially not God."

I glanced up, surprised. He was smiling, "Your mother told me."

I sunk back into the pew and rubbed the heels of my palms over my eyes, "There's a lot going on."

"I've been told."

"Does she tell you everything? Do I even need to ask?"

"She doesn't tell me everything, but this...she gave me the whole story." I averted my gaze. Hot betrayal filled my veins again.

"I saw Stare...Doctor Strange's adopted daughter? She made me demon proof...unkillable...and I'm going to study with Alex tomorrow. I just..."

"You have done nothing wrong. I don't typically agree with words of anger...but what your mother told me seems to sum your father up quite well. Don't take offence...he may love you, but he is a twisted man."

"It doesn't matter" I said, "That's not why I'm here. I wanna know how I can protect her. I wanna keep her safe...from him and that thing."

"I want you to take your mother's advice."

"She has a plan?"

Kurt's hand rested over mine, in such a brotherly way that it _did_ give me comfort. I squeezes his hand and murmured, "Thank you."

x

"Azizi Esche" Alex murmured, studying the text. I watched him carefully. He didn't look at me as a wry smile twisted his face; he looked just like Mom when he smiled like that, "You need something?"

"I want a way to stop him, and you know that."

Alex leaned back and looked at him, "Can we trade?"

"Trade what? What could I possibly have that you want?"

"To be unkillable. The spell Stare put on you. I want that in exchange for the dagger. You can kill him, I can stay alive."

My eyes widened, "What did you see?"

"Nothing-"

"Tell me."

He exhaled, "I have to stay alive for her Vince. Just...please. Trade me."

"How would I?" I sat across from him and stared at him. He took both my hands in his and said, "You can keep your healing factor...I may or may not have one of those, I don't know yet. But I need this..."

My hands chilled. The sensation spread up my arms, into my chest...like my blood was icing over. My eyes widened. "Alex..."

"I know. Trust me."

It felt like it slammed into my chest and suddenly traveled through my body. I gasped. He let go, and I fell out of the chair. Alex curled up; he felt the ice too, I was sure. Slowly, I thawed out. I looked back to my little brother, still practically convulsing with chills. I shook my head and lifted him off the chair, closing the book where it was, "Come on Alex. Let's get you to bed."

He clung to my shirt, and suddenly, his wings unfurled. He hopped down from my grip and went toward Mom's room. I hesitated for some reason, just long enough for him to return and slip a black cord around my neck.

From the chain, a black, wrought iron cross, the inside filled with crystal, hung on my chest.

"Via con Dios brother." He pulled a case off his belt and stuck it in my hand, pushing me toward my room. I went, eagerly, and pulled the dagger out.

The handle was polished silver, with one tear-drop shaped ruby at the base-seemingly thick enough to be embedded in the very metal. It was sleek and clearly lethal. I grinned, and placed it handle-side out, under my pillow.

"Mom always told me to sleep with a weapon close."

**X**


	25. Pack Promise

**Pack Promise**

The pure, hot anger flowed through his veins. A sucker punch, followed with a boxing combo. His claws were drawing blood into his palms. A kick that if it had been used as a sideswipe on a living person, it would've completely disabled them.

"Something's on your mind" Logan said.

Vincent slammed his claws into the punching bag, his teeth gritted, "Ya think?"

"You're sick of being the inexperienced fighter, I take it?"

He whipped around and nailed Logan in the face, off guard. His eyes were burning amber-angry beyond all natural belief. "I have experience."

Vincent had inherited a few traits of his father's: the inane ability to never stop talking, not being able to control his temper, and not being able to hide his emotions, or control them. Logan knew almost instantly that the anger was a mask.

He sat down and beckoned him over. He wasn't surprised when he didn't move. His jaw was set. That had been a clear trait of his mother's, holding it all in. Logan watched and gave him time. His breathing evened, deepened, and his closed fists shook. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His voice was thick, "It's not fair."

"It never is." Logan patted the seat next to him. Vincent shook his head. He stormed out, and Logan was sure this was not going to be a good thing.

x

Many times, Vincent had come out to the place far away from the house to think. When a familiar presence seemed to light up the grove he sat in, he closed his eyes, "What d'you want Alex?"

His brother sat beside him and slipped his arm around him, "Mom's worried about you. You always come to her."

He shook his head and shrugged off the hold, "Can I ever just feel what I'm going to feel, on my own?"

"You're my hero Vince."

Alex's words shocked him into looking at him and letting his little brother slip closer again, this time toying with the ends of his hair. Alex curled into his chest, his soft raven hair brushing Vincent's chin. Even if he looked older, he was still small. Vincent wrapped his arms around him and murmured, "How am I your hero?"

"Because you take care of us...all of us. You love us. You're a good leader, an' a good...brother."

He heard the hesitation in Alex's voice and gently toyed with his locks, "What else were you gonna say?"

"You're a good father."

Vincent felt his blood run cold for a moment. The idea itself had been well thought out, but short lived. Softly, he stroked his little brother's hair and murmured, "You're a good little brother, Alex."

Softly, Alex pecked his cheek and murmured, "This helping each other thing...it's a two-way street, right?"

Vincent held him and nodded, "Yeah. Always. I got your back little brother."

"Pack promise?" Alex asked.

Vincent laughed, "How do you know about the pack?"

"I have my ways...like Vicky."

He ruffled his hair and sighed, "Of course...and pack promise."

**X**


	26. Stand By Me

**Stand By Me (My Muse)**

It all started when there were fireworks in town. Vincent grabbed his guitar and climbed out on the roof.

Lottie was watching them from the front steps; as he climbed over, he spotted her and smiled. And then he began to play.

"_When the night has come_

_and the land is dark_

_y la luna es la luz_

_que brilla ante me_

_miedo no;_

_no tendre_

_oh I won't_

_no me asustare_

_Just as long as you stand,_

_stand by me_

_and darling, darling_

_stand, by me_

_oh stand by me."_

He jumped down and Lottie laughed, watching him strum a cord with a flourish. He sat down and laughed with her, setting the guitar down on his other side, "Watching the colors?"

"It's too loud to sleep, and it is pretty..."

"It's been a long time, huh?"

She smiled. He noticed the teacup in her hands, cupped tightly. She pinked lightly and murmured, "Your mother has no tea saucers."

"She keeps them hidden. We'd break them."

Lottie nodded understandingly. For a long time, they sat there, and eventually, Vincent lifted his guitar again, using the fireworks as a beat, he played some acoustic Santana. The moment felt like one of the most beautiful he'd ever shared with her; they were close without physically touching much. He simply played, one song morphing into another, time passing in front of them, and Victor not waking to interrupt them.

"You play beautifully" she murmured, leaning into his side. Softly, she slipped her arm through his and lay her teacup down on the stair under them. He set his guitar aside and allowed her to hold on, until she decided to lower herself onto his lap, his arm resting over her delicate form.

"What do you wanna do Vinny?" she murmured. Her touch was soft as she rubbed just above his knee.

"I want you to sleep, if you're falling asleep."

She purred and stretched, looking at him, "I've just had sweet tea, and you've been playing. I'm good for a while."

"Wanna take a swim?" he asked after a moment of thinking.

She blushed lightly, "Your dad will wake up if I get my swimsuit."

He grinned, playfully mischievous, "Silly Charlotte, who said anything about swimsuits?"

He brought his guitar and her teacup inside before starting out around back to the pond behind the house. As they walked, he stripped off his shirt. She noticed the way his toned muscles flexed, not quite rippling like his father's, but definitely much stronger than when they'd first met.

"Have you been working out?" she asked, her gaze drifting across his toned back, up his growing biceps and over his arms, and forcing herself not to stare as he stood by their plum tree and stripped, tossing his clothes over a branch.

"Yeah, couple times a week. Gotta look good for you."

She blushed, "Vinny, you don't need to work out to be handsome. You already are."

He moved behind her, slipping her night dress off and draping it over his clothes, "For a goddess as beautiful as you, my Bastet, I will make myself perfect."

A little shiver ran up her spine. She was well aware he was watching her as she slipped off her underwear. He was already waist deep in the water, waiting for her.

"The fish are blushing" she murmured, scurrying in.

"The fish are already perverted, I bet" he said with a husky chuckle, pulling her into his arms. She blushed, the warm water slipping over their skin. He gazed at her and pulled her in more, swimming out to the center with her. She dipped under the water and swam a short distance, surprised that when she surfaced, he wasn't there. Vincent surfaced nearby, his hair glinting golden under the moonlight. He wiped water from his face with a deep exhale; a kind of relieved sound that made her slip closer. She slid her arms around him and lay her head against his shoulder, her soft white hair sticking to her skin and his.

"We finally get a little peace, and there's literal fireworks" he murmured, nuzzling her.

"Oh Vinny...I'm sorry."

He turned, bringing her closer and kissing her passionately. She gasped as his touch pressed her unbelievably tight to him, her body against his as closely as if they were making love. His kiss was tender and soft, with no hurry behind it, and that itself awoke a deep burning in her heart.

"I love you" he murmured against her lips as he drew back for a breath. Several soft kisses punctuated his words; "I always have" a gentle kiss, "I always will" another, "and in the name of god, I will tie myself to you in every possible way before we die."

The vow was ended with another long, slow kiss, though it became considerably more passionate, more quickly. He broke their kiss to swim away and climb out, under their tree. She followed, and lay down in the grass. He glanced over her slicked skin and lowered himself beside her, glancing her over. She smiled, gazing at him and then the sky, his soft touch slipping across her bare stomach, "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"They're even more beautiful reflected in your eyes" he murmured, lowering his lips to her skin and showering her with gentle kisses. Her eyes fluttered closed, a soft purr building in her as she bit her lip. His kiss trailed down her warm skin, worshipping her like the goddess she was to him.

"I love you, my muse."

"I love you too Vinny." Her eyes opened, looking at him, "Never doubt my love for you. I will always love you, always."

He lifted her gently and kissed her; a long, slow and tender kiss, "I know. I never really do."

With fireworks in the background, and the gentle summer breeze, he held her and made love to her, his every kiss and caress vowing his unconditional devotion, love and loyalty for the rest of his life. They were the only promises that he knew in his heart he'd always be able to keep.

**X**


	27. It Feels Like Young Love

**It Feels Like Young Love**

_Set pre-Ronnie_

The soft caress of his claws on my skin made me purr in delight. Soft red lines sprouted down my arms, his powerful chest pressed to my back. He bit my ear, drawing blood, purring contently.

"I love you so much tomcat" I purred. His bare skin touched everywhere I felt. I loved the way he made me feel, even if it had begun to hurt to leave him. I was falling back in love with Victor Creed, and it was a beautiful, uncontrollable thing.

He held me against his chest, deep scratches and claw marks down my arms, legs and back. I purred contently as his fingertips stroked a still-bleeding cut and smeared the blood over my skin.

"I love you too, kitten" he purred, pulling me closer and crushing my mouth to his. It felt like his kiss was changing me; I didn't want to fight for dominance with him, I wanted him to win. For the longest time, I felt tame with Logan-I thought that was what I wanted. My little one-position sex life and being a simple stay at home mother while he kept on saving the world. Part of me still wanted it, but only part of me. I remembered my good life with Victor; his purr against my neck as we fell asleep, the feeling of him already awake and shifting about...

"Yer brooding." His fingers softly stroked through my hair. A tender purr rumbled out of his chest. Gently, he brought me back against his body, "Talk t' me darlin."

"I miss you" I whispered, slipping my arms around his neck. He looked at me, his eyes softly smoldering.

"I missed you too babe" he purred, his lips brushing mine. A soft purr slipped out as I kissed him.

x

Logan shut the door. He glanced to me and glanced away. I scowled. I'd been open with my affairs; he knew my days were spent with Victor and Lottie-hell, they lived in our house, it should've been obvious. He wrapped his arm around my waist, falling asleep.

"Do you love me?" I murmured.

"Of course" he said, pulling me closer. Both arms wrapped around my waist...and then he felt it. He moved and looked at me, his eyes wide open, "You're pregnant."

I nodded.

"It's Victor's?"

I actually rolled my eyes, "Who else have I been sleeping with Logan?"

"Well I wouldn't know."

My eyes flew open. I sat up, "Are you kidding me?"

"You slept with Daken and you slept with Victor."

"It was one time!" I shouted, "and for Ra's sake, we're close enough that we might as well! It's not like I had a threesome with him and Lester both!"

The look that crossed Logan's face was one of hurt mixed with fury, "Why do you sleep with him? He hurts you. Look at this!" He grabbed my arms. I growled and pulled back, "Get out of my bed."

"What?" he asked, almost shocked.

"Get out of my bed, do I have to be more obvious? If you're not going to deal with the fact that you're never home for _me..._"

He lay down, quiet. I put my back to him. Gently, his arms wrapped around my waist again. Softly, he traced my hip and murmured, "Boy or girl?"

I groaned and pulled away, "Go to bed, Logan."

**X**


	28. Music and Lyrics

**Music and Lyrics: The Rise and Fall of Vinny Stardust**

_1_

Honestly, it was the most intimidating thing I'd ever been through in my life. Seattle was a good distance from home...a long way. My heart was pounding. My first-ever concert and I was god knows how far from home, and my girlfriend and my mom were the only faces in the crowd that looked remotely interested. So I stepped up, and I glanced at her. Those gorgeous eyes met mine, and nothing else mattered. I was singing for her, to her, a song she loved. I hardly heard my intro, but people were surprised. So then, I sang.

"_I feel unhappy  
>I feel so sad<br>I lost the best friend  
>That I ever had<br>She was my woman  
>I loved her so<br>But it's too late now  
>I've let her go<br>I'm going through changes  
>I'm going through changes<br>We shared the eve's  
>We shared each day<br>In love together  
>We found a way<br>But soon the world  
>Had its evil way<br>My heart was blinded  
>Love went astray<br>I'm going through changes  
>I'm going through changes<br>It took so long  
>To realize<br>That I can still hear  
>Her last goodbyes<br>Now all my days  
>Are filled with tears<br>Wish I could go back  
>And change these years<br>I'm going through changes  
>I'm going through changes."<em>

They were applauding. Never before in my life had I sang publicly, but all of a sudden, it was a dream come true. She was the loudest of them all, next to Mom. I leaned into the mic and stage-whispered, staring intently at her, "That's for you baby. No matter how much I change, I'm yours. Always."

That seemed to bring the crowd to a louder cheer than before. I grinned. I put down the guitar and hopped off the stage, going right over to her and giving her a sweet kiss. My crowd was going wild.

Someone grabbed me by the arm-one of the girls from backstage, "What do they call you?"

I grinned and released Lott for the briefest of moments to climb on the table and shout, "VINCE VICIOUS, THE MOSTER OF ROCK HAS ARRIVED!"

"I think we've created a monster" I heard my mother whisper to Lottie.

I glanced back to see Lottie blush-just slightly. I climbed down and slid an arm around them both, "I may be a monster, but I'm _the_ monster."

"You're my monster" Lottie purred and kissed my cheek.

The crowd was watching. A couple of people began to chant _kiss her, kiss her_, so of course, I did. I could almost feel my mother rolling her eyes as I dipped Lottie in my arms. She squeaked, her arms slipping around my neck, and I kissed her deeply and passionately.

The crowd going insane was something I could get used to.

x

I was given a band. I had my own music, but mostly, I wanted to sing for her. Her songs, the songs she liked. It was called a trial run; if enough people liked me, I'd get to be as well-known as Freddie Mercury. Even I doubted that one, but I was already stirring up controversy and spurring teenage rebellion. The mutant musician; just like Dazzler, but one with non-disco music taste.

From the get-go, a band was a bad idea. The little I knew about bonding with people was through art, through theater exercises from Xavier's, and that was with people you were forced to be stuck with for a year. They were usually semi-open minded too. These guys were the exact opposite.

The band was pretty basic, I played lead and vocal, my drummer-a guy about three years older than me named Drew, my keyboarder-a pretty cool dude named Mason, and my bassist, the only girl in the group, a girl with bleached white hair and blue streaks aptly named Wicked.

Oddly, she was the one that liked me.

While Drew and Mason were off grabbing lunch, Wicked and I sat in the studio and tossed a baseball back and forth, shooting off ideas.

"So what's it like?" she asked.

"What?" I replied, tossing her the ball.

She caught it and returned it, "Being the son of the best known mutant terrorist next to Magneto."

I grinned. Catch, toss, "The best."

Catch, toss, "How so?"

Catch, toss, "Well, I get away with everything."

Catch, toss, "Naturally."

Catch, toss, "We don't exactly have the best relationship, but he's saved my ass a lot and he's proud 'a me...even with our occasional fights, I know he loves me."

"You've fought Sabretooth?" she dropped the ball, "How are you standing here?"

I turned pink and walked around the table, "Not like that. I mean, y'know...we have our moments."

"Has he tried to kill you?"

"No. God my mom would murder him."

I sat down and she joined me, "Is your mom alive?"

"Yeah, she comes to my shows. The redhead."

She shook her head, "I thought he killed and raped women..."

I laughed, "He did...does...but my mom's different. She's a mutant too. They actually started working together, and bada-bam, me."

"Oh...so what about your girlfriend?"

That brought a wide smile to my face, "What about her?"

"Well...how'd you meet? How long have you been together?"

"A couple months" I smiled widely, "It was love at first sight. Logan, my stepdad, was possessed by Death and attacked me and my mom. We ran to her place...God I love the woman, so much. I put my life on the line to keep her safe that day. Got my ass whupped, but I'd do it again. So many times."

She nodded, "You really love her, huh?"

"I can't live without her."

She cracked a smile, "True love?"

"The truest."

There was a peaceful moment of silence before she glanced back at me, "So Wolverine's your stepdad? How'd that happen?"

I shook my head and laughed, "That's a long story."

"Well knowing them, we've got time."

I beckoned her to go grab some food ourselves, and started talking as we left the studio.


	29. Music and Lyrics issue 2

_2_

"My name is really Willow" she confided in me between fries, "and Drew really wears glasses."

"I'm twelve" I said.

Her eyes widened, "Seriously? You're...built. I don't think anybody looks that good at twelve."

I laughed and blushed a little, "Thank you."

She blushed and twirled a fry in ketchup. We stared at each other for a long moment before she said, "Your eyes...do they change color?"

"Not to a normal color, no. When I lose it, they go white."

She paled considerably, "You lose it?"

"It takes a lot for me to lose it. I have better self-control than my dad." I averted my gaze from her. Neither of us looked at each other for a few minutes.

"I knew Bonnie Hill" she said quietly.

I glanced to her, "Who?"

"Bonnie Hill...she was my cousin. I guess your dad fell in love with her..."

"The crazy blond one?" I said, a beaming grin spreading across my face, "God Lott hated her! My mom thought she was just crazy enough to handle Vic too, even if given the opportunity, she would've decimated her."

Willow's eyes widened, "Your mom's kind of a badass, huh?"

"You have no idea" I said with a laugh, "You gonna finish that?"

"You could eat forever."

"Probably." I patted my stomach, "These are pizza abs."

She shook her head and smiled, "How are you in the same family as Sabretooth and that crazy guy who hates mutants?"

I leaned closer, whispering, "You wanna know why?"

She paled again and nodded. I waited, grinning wickedly, and purred in her face. She smacked me and relaxed, "Damn it Vincent!"

I grinned and helped her out of her chair, "I hope you never have to hear me growl."

"I hope so too. That purr is a little creepy. It sounds like you're trying to lure me to my death."

"Nah. Trust me, you'd know if I was."

x

"One bottle of Jack on the wall, one bottle of Jack, take it down pass it around, no more bottles of Jack on the wall!" Mason shouted and hiccupped. He slung one arm over me and one over Drew, "Today's the day, my friends. THE DAY!"

"The day you go to AA?" I joked.

"Trust me, Vicious." He grabbed his bag off the table and tossed a box to me. I caught it and opened it.

He tossed a lighter over and took the tin, taking one and lighting it, "Enough for everyone!"

Willow looked at me and lowered her eyes, turning pink. Drew looked over and took one. I set it down and looked at them, "I don't do that stuff."

"Just one? C'mon, don't knock it til ya try it" Mason said. He exhaled in my face. It was bitter, but sweet smelling smoke. I blinked. "It might not even have an effect on me."

"You don't know until you try" Drew said.

Willow looked at me, her eyes locking with mine. She smiled and took one and lit it, "We can share, if you want..."

If anyone needed to relax, it really was me. I remembered how Lottie told me not to worry, and I nodded. "Well, it can't hurt..."

x

Stars danced in front of my vision, just beyond my reach. The air felt tainted, like it had a gritty feeling to it. I could see the smoke in the air. Drew and Willow were making out in the corner, and unexpectedly, Mason and I were doing shots of tequila.

"You are just like your father" Mason said, grinning, "Cept a little slower to heal."

"That better have been a complement...runt" I said with a grin in return.

"Man you've got that going on! That animal thing is like...epic."

"Thank you, thank you."

I practically fell out of my chair as we rose. He laughed and helped me up, "You don't handle it well, do you?"

The world was tipping at an odd angle. I lay back across the couch and Mason sat beside me. He leaned his head back, swigging tequila and glancing up at me. "Being bad feels good, huh?"

I laughed, "Nothin like it."

A silent camaraderie formed between us. The stars were closer.

x

I had a throbbing headache when I woke up. Willow was absently stroking my hair. "You're so adorable when you sleep. Did Drew and I keep you up at all?"

"Nope" I murmured, "But I need an asprin."

"I can tell. God you must've had fun."

"Why?"

"Mason seems happy." She helped me to my feet. Aches shot all over my body. I held onto her and groaned, "Shit..."

"Oh yeah, you two fought last night. But you won."

"I won? It doesn't feel like it."

"It sounded like it. Mason's got the scars to prove it. You went Black Dahlia on him."

As I struggled to get up the stairs, my stiff legs felt like they were weighted down. If I felt bad, when I saw Mason, I felt like a million bucks. Up the left side of his face, there were slash marks that put his mouth in a permanent, wide smile. He looked at me and toasted his coffee to me, "You beat me up. I officially respect you."


	30. Music and Lyrics Issue 3

**Quick Author's note- forgive me, I've only had the comics a few days. Her name is really Bonnie Hale, not Bonnie Hill. Sorry!**

_3_

There was a point where I really wanted to give up. It was just after the Jeep had been rigged with a car bomb, and the burns and scars my mother had lasted for almost a week. I tried to convince Logan it wasn't meant for him, but he had no listening. I made Lottie stay home from that show; I knew something was going down. I was public, and that was why it was happening, even if I didn't know it at the time.

It was after the show that night that I met Stryker in the crowd. I beckoned for him to follow, and he did. When we were finally in the dressing room where we could have some privacy, I set my guitar down and turned to him, "What do you want from me? I hid you, I lied for you, what the hell could you possibly want now? To torment me?"

"You'll tell someone. Maybe not now, maybe not in a year, but you will tell someone. I want you out of the spotlight, I want that to not be an option." He moved closer.

I closed my fists and growled, "Don't you dare touch me. Why can't I have this? Why can't you ever let me be happy?"

"How do you think I feel? How do you think it feels to have my father be one of the most hated men in the world?"

"I know that feeling all too well."

"Do you know what it's like to want someone to take to homecoming? To go out with my friends, oh wait! I don't have any! Because everyone hates the prejudiced little Stryker boy!"

"And they should!" I couldn't believe I was in his face. After all these years, the guy still terrified me, and here I was, in his face like I could actually win a fight with him. "I've done _nothing_ to you! And you still hurt my mom! You still poisoned me, and threatened my family! Why are you so hellbent on hurting me? Do you know I can't say your name, because you're nothing more than a Stryker to me? All you are is Stryker, just like your father!"

He grabbed my arms and shoved me against the wall, "_Don't you think I'd like to know that?_" He looked desperate, the ice in his eyes almost cracking...almost. "I'd love to know why I relish the thought of your pain, why it makes me feel better!"

"Because we're the same, and I still found a way to be happy" I said.

He looked at me. Honestly, I was scared. He moved off and shook his head, "I want to see you cry. I wanna hurt you. You're not happy."

Something about the way he talked, like he needed comfort. I slipped my arms around him from behind. He winced. "I'm done fighting you. I'm done being afraid of you."

He turned. I half expected him to hit me, but he didn't. What I didn't expect was the tender way he touched my face. He sighed and whispered, "I hate you so much."

I couldn't help but crack a smile, "I don't. I just don't care anymore. You can't get to me if I don't care about you. It's effective."

The hatred returned to his eyes, "You really don't care? You don't care if I track your family to your home and kill them one by one?"

"You never will" I said, "You can't kill us. They'll kill you. Logan wants to, you know. He can track you."

He didn't show it, but I smelled his fear. He looked intently at me. There was so much hatred in his gaze, so much loathing.

"Vincent?" Willow opened the door and blessedly broke the glaring contest going down between us. She looked to Stryker and he looked to her, and I was surprised to see them both blush.

"Oh ew" I murmured.

Willow turned a brighter shade of red and Stryker completely ignored me, crossing to her and taking her hand, "My name's Ron Stryker."

"Wicked Bailey" she said. The moment they stepped out, I shut the door and tried to ignore the fact that I wasn't sure if the world was going to be repaired or crash around my feet.

x

I really never saw it coming. Problems started arising with us-we weren't friends anymore. We weren't even enemies. Every day it got worse, until I snapped.

"You're just like your father" Mason snarled, the Joker scratches across his face more than enough proof to back his words.

"Fuck off" I muttered.

I didn't see the punch coming; it knocked me off the chair. Willow glanced over. I glanced at Mason, "The hell was that for?"

"Why do you get the spotlight, freak?"

"Cause I'm not the dick in the room!"

I caught the next hit, but not the one after that. My jaw smarted. I hit back. What turned into a few punches quickly turned into a knock-down drag-out brawl...and I wasn't winning.

My lip was split, and my ears were ringing. Deep scratches were on Mason's bulk. "Stop, just stop" Willow said, going to my side. She knelt next to me and touched my cheek, "Are you okay?"

"What the hell are you doing, Wicked?" Drew shouted, "We don't need this! We don't need him!"

She helped me up and toward the door, "Please just go."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Because. I love Drew, but their oppinions are wrong. Your father loved Bonnie. You've been a good friend. Just please...go. I don't want to see them hurt you."

We stood outside and I wiped my lip. I gave her a hug and she sighed, "I'll miss you, Vince Vicious. You and Lottie were the next Sid and Nancy."

I laughed, "Thanks."

She kissed my cheek and went back inside. I hiked my bag over my shoulder and headed down the street. To no surprise, Stryker was on the corner, leaning against the pole.

"You got your way, I'm done with my music. I'm going home."

He got off the pole and grabbed me by my shirt collar. He pushed me against the pole and got in my face, "I figured out why I hate you so much Creed."

"Cause I'm so much better looking?" I said. I was inches from ramming my kneecap into his family jewels. I was tempted, but I wanted to hear the pathetic little things he had in mind.

He pulled me closer. My eyes widened. I shoved him back, "What the fuck?"

He fell on the ground and looked at me, "These violent delights have violent ends-like fire and powder; which as they kiss, consume."

"Speak sense, not Shakespeare" I said.

"I want you all to myself. I think I'm in love with you."

"...you're fucking with me."

He looked at me, and the ice was gone. He just looked pleading. "The line between love and hate is thin. A lot of things happened with your friends, and I know my dad would kill me...but I think I know now."

"Dude! Back off! I have a woman, I'm happy, can I just be let go?"

This was hurting him. I wasn't stupid. This wasn't the reaction he wanted, but it was the one he expected. He moved closer and looked at me, "I will leave you alone, I promise. You'll never see me again. I just...I want a parting gift."

"I'm not going down on you" I said.

He shook his head, "No. Not that." I sighed and felt just a little sympathy for my rival.

"You're kinda stuck with Mason for that, huh?"

He nodded. I sighed. "What is it?"

"Can I?"

"Like you've ever asked!"

There was a bit more hesitation as he moved closer. As weird as this was, as freaked out as I was, I got the feeling he meant to keep his word this time. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

I exhaled and let him kiss me. and then he turned and murmured, "Thank you...goodbye, Vincent."

As much as I wanted to scream at him, all the things I wanted to say to that, I let him walk away. _That was it? That was all you ever wanted from me? You should've pulled that years ago you selfish son of a bitch! I can't believe you took this long to figure this out, I can't believe you've tormented me all these years over how you felt about me! I hate you Stryker and I will every day for the rest of my life, and you and I both know it!_ None of the words came. I turned on my heel and headed home.

x

"I wrote you another song" I murmured in Lottie's ear as I leaned over the couch.

She smiled, "You don't have to."

"My music will always be my music, always for you."

She stroked my face softly and murmured, "I'll always be your groupie, Vince Vicious."

I smiled and kissed her palm, "I love you."

"and I love you."

**X**


	31. All's Fair In Love and War

**All's Fair In Love and War**

I always knew when he was brooding. As much as he would never admit it, he was as easy to read as Vincent when it came to his feelings. He was jealous, hurt, put out. Because I was masochist me, I needed to go make it right.

I let him hear my approach, carrying a whole pie to the edge of the hill and sitting down beside him. I set the pie in front of him and looked at him, "Victor, please speak to me."

"I told ya fuck off an' I mean fuck off."

"I love you."

He set his jaw. I knew he wanted to lash out. Very gently, I slid behind my big tomcat of a lover and began to rub his tense neck. My hands drifted to his shoulders. He seemed to get more tense under my touch. "I swear t' god Nikki, I'm gonna backhand ya."

"Go ahead" I murmured in his ear.

Victor didn't play around; he hit me full force. I tumbled back into the grass, and I was pinned under his weight. I should've been scared, but it was so...it felt right. He growled, "Why can't ya just leave anything?"

"Because I love you. What part of I love you don't you comprehend?"

"That ya can be a backstabbing bitch and love me."

At least he was honest. "I didn't replace you."

"Ya damn well did."

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer, "I love you, you stubborn, tenacious man."

"Ya love what I do to ya, admit it" he growled, right in my face, "You hate me, you love how bad I treat ya."

I pulled on his hair. He howled and hit me across the face. I tackled him and bit his ear, almost off. One swift punch and I was on my stomach on the ground, my arms pinned behind my back at odd angles, and his body crushing my own, "Don't ya fucking dare, frail."

"You have every right to be jealous, Victor, but I will never replace you in my heart. You're my tomcat. My lover. You are the one that I've woken up in a hot sweat for, the one whose touch I've longed for, the one whose kiss is like opium to me..."

"You're joking" he muttered.

"I'm completely serious" I murmured. After a moment, he released me and turned toward the pie. He was silent for a long time, just eating. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his body, seating me firmly on his lap. Chills ran across my skin, pure delight coursed through my veins. "Say it again. I like t' hear you say it."

"I love you, Victor Creed."

He popped the top two buttons of my shirt with a claw and yanked down my top, exposing the mark that was between my collarbone and the swell of my breast that he left on me. He caressed it with his finger tips. After a long while, he began to purr, his fingers slipping under my shirt to caress my stomach, "I'm sorry I acted the way I do darlin. But ya belong to me. You an' Lott both. You know that, don'tcha?"

I nodded. His touch sent spikes of fire to my toes. He chuckled and murmured, "Ya want me darlin'?"

I leaned back against his massive chest and kissed him. He dominated the kiss almost instantly and reclined onto the grass with me in his arms. He was tugging at fabric, touching my skin, fanning the flames of desire burning in my blood. He growled, "You still haven't taken your punishment, frail."

I bit my lip and murmured, "And what would that be?"

He chuckled in my ear and purred, "Now that ain't fair. You'll see when we get home."

He dropped me, promptly, and looked at me, "Well, come on." He rose, and I actually felt a little eager chill fill my blood as he lead the way, the pie tin twisted in his hand.

x

Lottie and I both whined, looking at him, "That's unfair!"

"Well, you two wanna give up the original? You two give up all of me. It's alright girls, just for a couple weeks."

"A COUPLE WEEKS?" Lottie and I both screamed, as if our lives simply depended on sleeping with Victor.

He laughed and picked us both up off the bed, smacking both of us on the rear before crashing on his bed, "Don't act like you two can't get some elsewhere."

"But Daddy...you're the one we want" Lottie whined.

Victor grinned wryly, "I know. That's why you two are gettin' punished this way."

Before Lottie could protest again, I sighed, "Alright."

"Alright?" she shouted, "It is in no way alright! I missed him! I want my playtime!"

"So did I, but we have to take the punishment we're given...and besides, Logan's going out with Luke on patrols tonight in New York...we could always curl up in bed together and have a little fun."

Victor's eyes widened; he finally caught on. "Hey..."

I gave her a soft, tender kiss that was almost shy, "See you in the bedroom, wifey?"

"Of course my wifey dear" Lottie cooed back, smirking wickedly.

Victor bolted up before we could leave, "Now _that_ ain't fair."

"All's fair in love and war, tomcat" I purred.

And promptly, both of us were scooped up and deposited on the bed without another protest.

**X**


	32. Show Me Your Teeth

**Show Me Your Teeth**

It was a little embarrassing to admit...but after watching that much True Blood, I think it was obvious. I mean, how many people hadn't already? I'd developed just a teeny bit of a biting fetish...and shockingly, it wasn't me biting...it was being bitten.

I loved the feeling of Lottie's lips. They were plump, plush and soft, perfect for kissing. She liked rough kisses, with nipping and a war of tongues and even a little sucking on her lip. It was hot when she bit my lip normally, but when she did this time, I groaned into her mouth and deepened our kiss.

She giggled and grinned, "You like to be bitten, huh?"

I nodded, watching playful mischief turn to pure wickedness in her eyes. She pushed me back and climbed on top of me, "Oh Vinny, why didn't you just say so? I'd be happy to help." I pulled off my shirt and grinned at her, sharing another heated kiss before she sunk her sharp teeth into my neck.

I groaned and felt her suck on the wound she created, her hands drifting over my chest. Her claws left stinging cuts that burned pleasantly as they healed, like the wound on my neck. She moved to my chest, right over my heart, and bit down. My hips bucked into her. It hurt. It _really_ hurt. I grasped her tightly and purred out, "More...more...make it deeper..."

After a long moment, she drew back. Blood welled to the surface and dripped down my chest. She licked it up, her smile as sweet as her kiss, "Did that help?"

I nodded and pulled her closer, kissing her softly. I toyed with her hair gently, her tender kiss lulling me into a peaceful calm.

She nuzzled into my neck, purring softly, "Getting to be like your dad?"

I stroked her hair and grinned, "I might be a masochist and a bit of a stalker, but I'm not that crazy yet."

She grinned and cuddled close, "I know. You may be though." She squeaked when I reversed our position. I purred in her ear, "I'm not Daddy, I'm Vince Vicious, the Monster of Rock."

She blushed just a slight bit and murmured, "What about Mister McDougal?"

I grinned and purred in her ear, "Oh nuthin...he just misses Bastet."

With our "inside jokes" aside, it was a very...very nice night.

**X**


	33. Delicate Little Flowers

**Delicate Little Flowers**

The day Stare got bored was the day Vincent decided he would hate pink for the rest of his life. Stare was a sorceress, and naturally that made the Creeds the latest victim of her pranks.

It also forced Vincent to become Vanessa for a day, and Lottie, Charlie. Stare had switched the genders of Victor, Vincent, Leo, Lottie, and Nikki.

Nikki tucked a lock of ginger hair behind one ear and smacked Victor on her rear, "Go make me a sandwich, frail."

"When you and I switch back, I'm gonna get you for that."

"Victoria, behave."

"Sure, Nick."

Male or female, the sly grin was characteristic, "That sounds sexy."

"Well I'm still Leo" the elfen feral said, "What about you two?"

"Charlie" Lottie said, flexing his claws and grinning to his younger lover wickedly. Male or female, Vincent melted under the grin and murmured, "Vanessa, I guess."

A loud yelp and moan came from the kitchen, and both of the male ferals looked to Vanessa. Charlie sat down, beckoning her over. She slid onto his lap, a light pink blush creeping across her cheeks. He swiftly ripped her skirt and purred into her ear, "You look good enough to eat, my dear." He pulled her closer and nibbled her ear, feeling her hips rock against his. His claws shredded her top. Leo moved closer, nipping her neck on the other side. "So you're gonna steal her innocent little virtue, huh Charlie?"

"Fuck off Leo. She's already mine. Isn't that right, Vanessa?" The wicked smile and his caress down her back made the female moan, "Yes..."

"Can you be mine too, Nessie?" Leo purred, toying with a lock of her hair and nipping the back of her neck.

She nodded, but as Leo was about to capture her mouth in a kiss, Charlie did in a much more passion filled one.

"Oh god fuck you" Victoria moaned, rocking her hips against Nick's as the latter tossed her bra on the floor with the shirt she'd been wearing. He nipped down her exposed skin and purred, "You know you love it."

"I do...I hate you right now though. I should be on top" she cried out sharply as his teeth pierced her neck. She dug her claws into his shoulders, dragging downward over his arms, earning a moan of approval against her neck.

"You like, kitten?"

"You whore, you fucking whore, you shouldn't be able to do this to me..." Victoria squirmed in vain as she was kissed with surprisingly delicate passion.

"Payback's a bitch, Vicki."

When Stare walked back into the house, she was pleasantly surprised to see Vanessa laying on Charlie's chest, Leo covering their bodies with his own, and shockingly close, Victoria and Nick were wrapped in a blanket, her head on his chest. The living room was in shambles, and as Stare peeked around the corner, so was the kitchen. There were unexplained claw marks on the railing and stairs.

Stare exhaled and watched as they turned back, shaking her head. Vincent nuzzled closer to Lottie and Nikki pushed Vic off. Vic started awake as he hit the floor and noticed Stare, "You perverted woman."

"You're welcome." She gave him a wide grin and walked back out.

**X**


	34. The Reluctant Ally

**The Reluctant Ally**

My body ached. I lay in a curled pile in a dark room, like a prison cell. The force of the hit that struck the heavy wood door shocked me out of the ball I'd curled into. A shot rang out and the door swung open, "Vincent!"

You gotta be kidding me. "Stryker?"

He ran toward me, holding a hunting rifle and nothing more. I grabbed his arm, "Are you fucking stupid? A hunting rifle? You're gonna get killed!"

He grabbed my arm and raced out with me. What else could I have done? The lesser of two evils held my hand in a death grip, and I clutched his hand in return. There were actual bodies on the floor as we tore out the door. He shoved me into a truck-it was one of those chunky, beat up ones, but hell it was a car and it could drive. He jumped in, tossed the gun across my lap and tore out.

"Nice car" I said, forcing myself to joke.

"Not supposed to get it for another two years, thank god."

We stayed in comfortable silence until we reached the freeway. I curled into myself on the seat. He gently moved to hold my hand, murmuring, "What happened?"

"I was out...Lilith..."

"The queen of demons?"

I nodded. He rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand. I couldn't force the words out. He brought me closer and I willingly curled into him, desperate for the comfort.

"It's okay to let it out, you know. You're safe now." His fingers stroked my back, and I sunk into his side. The words slipped out effortlessly, "I fought her with all my strength and she still pinned me down and...took me...and she fed from me. I ran, toward my friend's place, and Anubis threw me around...then I ended up there, and now you're here, and how did you even know...?"

"You don't think your mom thought I had something to do with your going missing? It was the first thought in her mind. She told me, and I overheard, so I went to get you."

"You're a suicidal moron."

"I'm the suicidal moron that loves you."

The sentiment didn't go ignored. He stroked my hair and whispered, "It was all a plot by Romulus, you know. To liberate you and make you join him."

"and who told you that?"

"One of the guards I killed."

I sat upright and looked at him. His eyes were focused on the road. "You idiot! You're a marked man now! They'll _target_ you!"

"I know."

The words held more passion than I'd ever seen him express. He smiled wryly, "Aaron Stryker, demon slayer. It sounds pretty badass."

"You're so fucked up."

"I know."

x

We stared at each other in the darkness of my bedroom, later that night. He was sitting in my chair, and I was laying in my bed.

"Thank you for saving me" I murmured.

"Just rest. You're safe. You're home."

I sat up and looked at him, "You put your life on the line for me."

He got up and sighed, leaning over me, "When are you gonna understand that I love you as much as you love her? It hurts, watching you and her. I don't care, as long as you're happy. We're in the same impasse."

"Still...I can't thank you enough."

"You breathing is enough."

His eyes were full of pain. Full of sorrow. I felt like I was having an out of body experience as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and murmured, "Don't leave."

He climbed in. It was a very romantic gesture as he unhooked my arms and caressed my cheek, "Not tonight." He settled next to me and slipped an arm under my head, the other wrapping around my torso. "Get some rest, Vincent."

I nodded, blinked, and when I opened my eyes, it was morning. His arms were around me, my back to his chest, and honestly, it was the oddest feeling in the world. I stretched and watched as he fell onto his back, snoring lightly. I jabbed him in the ribs with a claw, earning a protesting, "Hmm?"

"Don't think you're cute, spooning with me isn't gonna lead to anything."

"Figures..." he shifted and tossed his arm over his face. I couldn't help but laugh as I got up and went downstairs.

x

He stayed for breakfast, surprisingly. My mom seemed occupied as she sat with her weapons packed, planning on leaving after him. She was in the garage when I saw him off.

"You sure you're gonna get home okay?"

"Yeah. Just stay indoors from now on, alright?"

I nodded. He climbed into the truck and started it up, and called, "and Vincent? If ya like me, call me Aaron, not Stryker."

He pulled away, just in time for me to mutter, "Later, Aaron."

**X**


	35. Dreams of Fate

**Dreams of Fate**

Alex sighed at the feeling of fingers stroking through his hair. He tilted his head back, noticing the sixteen year old feral, his young mate, standing right near him.

"Did I disturb you?" she asked.

"No. Come here baby" he opened his arms for her and let her climb onto his lap. He nipped her nose playfully, earning a giggle and a blush. He showered gentle kisses across her face and murmured, "You're so damned beautiful Jade. I mean it."

She purred quietly as he slipped his hand to her face, cradling her cheek and kissed her, long, slow and passionately. Through her entire life, he had never spared her the deepest of affections. It had made her, in her teenage years, a bit of a junkie for his affections. She deepened their kiss and rocked her hips against his. He groaned and grasped her hips tightly, forcing her back, "Wait..."

She bit her lip, watching him carefully. Another thing that had come with the cravings for his affection was the fear of his rejection. Alex looked at her, his eyes smoldering crimson, "Just give me a moment. It's alright, my love. You know that. I'd just like to refrain from hurting you." He caressed the back of her neck softly. She leaned into him trustingly, purring as she nuzzled his neck. Her blood was calling to him, the sweet sound of her pulse like a siren song. He gripped her hips and growled softly, "Jade, please...stop. Just stop for a moment." His tone had begun to change, and she scrambled off his lap, watching him. He moved from the computer desk and stood, opening the window, breathing deeply. After a long moment, he shut the window and turned back to her, his eyes back to their original coloring.

"Come here lover, it's okay."

She approached him hesitantly. He kissed her head softly, sitting her on the bed, "You know I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded. He smelled a little bit of fear, embarassment and rejection. He pulled her back into his arms, to her surprise, tilting her head and running his tongue up the pale column of her throat. She moaned, tossing her head back and letting Alex kiss, lick and nip her tender skin. He slowly rolled his hips into hers, rubbing against her. She whimpered, "Alex..."

"Shh" he whispered, laying her back and nibbling her ear, "I won't do any more than you'd want me to do, you know that."

She nodded. He covered her mouth with his own, kissing her expertly, drawing soft, pleased mewls and submissive whimpers from her. His hands stroked up her sides and back down, taking her plump lower lip between his teeth and biting softly. She moaned, slipping her fingers into his hair and tugging, "Alex..."

He drew back and looked at her. She saw the sudden surge of the animal inside him, and it frightened her. He softly stroked her skin and purred, arching into her touch, "Shh...I won't hurt you. I promise. I've only had a problem controlling myself since you've come of age, you know that."

She blushed and nodded, "I do."

He leaned back into her and ran his tongue over her throat. The sudden surge of heat in his blood brought a contained growl from him. He sunk his fangs into the swell of her throat, bringing a scream from her. She gasped, her eyes wide, feeling his mouth closed over the wound and his tongue lapping the blood. He drew back, lapping the wound closed, and felt a hot tear drip against his face. He wiped it away and glanced to her. She looked terrified, and in pain. His eyes widened as he scooped her into his arms, "Shit, baby I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He ran his fingers through her short, dark blond hair, holding her against his chest, "It's okay. God, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She cried into his shoulder, and whimpered, "You hurt me..."

"I know. I know." He closed his eyes as tears of his own streamed down his face and into her hair. She tensed and looked to him, and then relaxed. Her soft hands stroked away his tears, "Alex...I'm okay...I really am..."

"Why are you crying then?" he murmured, stroking her face with a feather-light touch.

"Cause you are. I love you Alex, when you hurt, I hurt."

He gathered her into his arms and murmured, "I only hurt because I can't control myself with you. I trusted myself to do it, and I can't."

"Then why do it?" she whispered, surprised to the point of blushing at the boldness in her words.

He caressed her face, "If I have your permission...?"

She nodded, "You do."

He grasped her hands and pinned them to the bed, taking off her clothes piece by piece, showering her body with affection. Her cheeks went from having a ruddy glow to nearly smoldering red, soft moans and whimpers falling from her. He gazed at her, as she was, and stripped for her. He lowered his body back over hers and whispered into her ear, "I've waited my entire life for you."

She nodded, biting her lip, "I know."

He opened her legs, watching as a touch of fear entered her eyes. He kissed her softly, "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

She shook her head, "No, I want you." She arched her hips, "I want you so much."

He purred, looking into her eyes as he held her close, "On the count of three?"

She nodded and clung to him, relaxing and closing her eyes as he murmured, "One...two...three." He entered her swiftly, a sharp gasp of pain coming from her. He remained still, letting her adjust as he showered soft kisses across her skin. She nodded and kissed his jaw, "I'm ready."

Slowly, he began to thrust, feeling her pure body around him. She whimpered, her hips bucking and her body arching into him. "Alex" she moaned, biting his lip softly as they kissed, "Yes..."

He groaned into her mouth, her tongue stroking over hers, his whole body feeling the satisfaction he wanted every day since she'd become a woman. She cried out into his mouth, trembling against him as she climaxed, hers triggering his own. She whimpered softly, his lips softly pressing to hers over and over again. They laid wrapped in each others arms for a long time, their bodies satisfied, then, her eyes widened.

"Alex?"

"Yes love? Oh fuck."

They both stared at each other and Alex blushed, "Well...either way, we'll be happy together, won't we?"

She smiled and nodded, sighing, "True."

Softly, he kissed her neck and murmured, "Another round, lover?"

She blushed and muttered in reply, "Do you even need to ask?"

**X**


	36. Why Alex Will Not Have A VCR

**Why Alex Will Not Have A VCR**

Watching TV in the guest room seemed like a safe enough thing, until that day. That day, Alex walked in, sat down on the bed with his bag of chips, and turned on the TV.

His eyes widened. He blinked. He turned his head. He blinked again, and watched for a few moments before turning it off, and walking out of the room. Calmly, he entered the kitchen where Nikki and Lottie cooked, Tayla stared at the babies and Victor was smoking outside.

"Why is there a video of Mom and Victor having sex in the guest room VCR?"

Nikki dropped the knife. The kids quieted, and he swore he heard Victor's hand hit his forehead.

"You two made a sex tape?" Lottie murmured.

"Mom, between the picture Vince found and this, can you just...never get laid again, or something?" Alex asked.

Nikki turned and buried her face into Lottie's shoulder. The skin he saw was bright red. Victor growled, "Shut up kid."

"What did they call that? It looked like it hurt" Alex said.

"ALEX!" Nikki screamed at him. Typically she never would've become unhinged, but embarrassment colored her face bright crimson. Victor walked in and wrapped an arm around Nikki and Lottie, "Kid, ya wanna watch it live?"

Nikki looked as mortified as Alex felt. He shook his head, and Victor growled, "Then shut it."

x

"C'mon Nik, it was cute" Victor said with a laugh, "and we can make an updated one."

Logan's sudden roar filled the house and Victor burst into laughter, purring two words into her ear that made her blush brighter than when Alex had found it.

**X**


	37. Our Little Pretend Lullaby

**Our Little Pretend Lullaby**

Never in my life had I felt this kind of hurt. It throbbed in my wrists, my heart, and it felt like my life was draining with each whisky-tainted breath.

He kissed my wrists, my neck, my lips. I felt catatonic. Cold. There was dew on the grass, but the wetness against my back only felt welcoming. The stars were sparkling; they were joyful. The full moon overhead was bright.

I saw my mother leaning on the terrace, staring at the sky. Aaron must've felt me tense, because he looked too. She had never looked more alone in her life; her cheeks-the skin tone matching mine-glistened with tears. One of Logan's glasses was full to the brim with whiskey, beside her. She picked it up. Her hand didn't tremble, and she drank it all.

"Damn" Aaron whispered.

I knew the feeling. But my mother and I were two different people; she was always looking forward, always acting like her days were numbered. She told me once she would make sure when she died, it would be painless. At the time, I'd been too young to understand. I thought she meant suicide. She was afraid of death, afraid of the afterlife, afraid of her past being able to catch up with her. Alex came up beside her and wrapped her in a wing, breaking her train of thought and leading her back inside. I frowned.

"Vince..." When I didn't respond, Aaron began to massage my shoulders. I jumped at the touch, but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. He kissed my neck and wrapped me in his arms. His teeth put soft pressure on my ear. I moaned weakly, leaning back into his grasp. Our lips locked and we tumbled back onto the grass. I was crying by the time I fully turned.

"Stop crying...please. I'm here to help." He stroked my face and looked into my eyes. He frowned as those soft fingertips brushed my face, over and over again, keeping the tears at bay, "She'll come back to you."

I shook my head. He exhaled and pulled me against him. I sunk to his shoulder, feeling his fingers in my hair, "You're such a blind fool."

I nodded.

"Can't you see everyone who falls in love with you stays in love with you? Can't you see that I want you happy, and right now, you're not."

I nodded again, and nuzzled his neck, softly running my tongue against the skin. He shuddered and gripped my arms, "You don't really want this."

"But you do. And I don't want you to be hurting like I do."

"There is very little stopping me from doing what I want, you know that" he said, his fingers locking in my hair, "But I love you Vince, I want you happy. You're happy with her and only her."

"Are you happy?" I murmured, moving to kiss him, "Are you really happy with Mason, and my old life?"

He put his hand on my chest and he looked into my eyes. His eyes reflected the heat of the stars. "I want to grope you and tease you and fuck you until you cry and scream my name. I want you unlike I've ever wanted anybody else. Do you think for a second that I'm happy the way you are right now?"

I shook my head. He stood up, pulling me up, and wrapped an arm around my waist. He softly sighed and lead me inside, "Just lay around and relax...the wedding will happen and be done with and just watch. It won't last a week. From what you've said, I'm sure of it."

He released me. I went upstairs and picked up Ronnie out of her crib, holding her tightly, "He's not gonna corrupt my little sister. I wanna make sure of that."

"You want me to kill him? Give me two minutes to call my mom and have her call my dad, and you can consider it done."

"No. I just want you to help me make him keep his distance."

He smiled wryly and murmured, "You sound like me."

I glanced back, waiting for some elaboration.

"I'm gonna have a baby brother. Mom decided to tell me she'd seen Dad a couple months ago, they were on enough speaking terms to spend three days in Toronto having sex, and she's about to start showing."

"Oh. Damn."

"Yup" he sighed and rolled his eyes, "I hope he's a mutant, just to spite the son of a bitch."

I smiled, "We should kiss or something in front of my dad. Just to piss him off."

"You've got a wicked mind, Vincent Creed. I love it."

"I know you do."

x

I was devoted. Wholly and completely devoted. I loved her, so much, that it was unbearable. With a little too much liquor in my system, it only made sense that I could lose my mind, just a little.

Blood. There was a lot of blood. There was dew on the grass, and it cooled my feverish skin. Aaron was trying to pull me back to reality. The stars were sparkling. and I closed my eyes.

**X**


	38. Daddy

**Daddy**

_"Daddy beats me_

_and Mommy cries_

_Sometimes she says she wishes she could die_

_So Daddy promised her he'd take care of that-_

_he beat Mommy to death with a baseball bat."_

The two toned eyes of the toddler watched as his father hit his mother, saying things that no child should hear; things that in his young age, he didn't comprehend. Aaron scooped his baby brother off the floor and made for the stairs, leaving the Lego blocks behind. Jason whimpered as the sound of smashing glass came from the kitchen.

"Daddy mad" Jason whimpered, clinging to his brother. His limited vocabulary prevented him from voicing how scared the constant yelling and banging made him, but Aaron understood perfectly.

"Not at you, Jay. Not at you."

x

School wasn't even a safe place from his thoughts anymore. The music class played West Side Story. The words on the song reminded him all too much that his with-child mother was at home for the few blessed hours of safety during the day with his little brother, and like clockwork, Six PM would roll around and his father would be home, and everything would become a secret again; his sexuality, his attraction to Vincent, Jason's powers...as much of a secret as they could be...at eight he'd take Jason and go upstairs and hide out in his room with him until the toddler felt content enough to sleep. Sometimes, when he stayed at home the whole night, he'd keep Jason with him. Very rarely was he checked on. That was why, more nights that not, Jason slept in his bed and Aaron snuck out to see Vincent during those safe hours, when his father took to his bed and slept heavily, and he never had to really worry. Those were the peaceful hours. Those were the peaceful hours he slept in bed with the boy he had such an attraction to, woke with long time to spare, and left a gentle kiss pressed to his temple every morning, always knowing that somewhere in his mind, he knew Vincent understood.

It was too much to handle alone.

x

The table was silent. There was no fighting, but instead of relief, like Jason clearly felt, chewing on the lid of his cup and occasionally the handle of his fork, Aaron was tense. The gazes he kept getting were eerie. Like his father was expecting something.

A smile graced his mother's face as she took his hand, and the tense atmosphere melted from everyone but Aaron. William smiled to his wife, and she smiled back.

"I have to apologize" he said, addressing Aaron and Jason both as well as his wife, "I have two healthy, happy, human children."

Aaron was well aware that Jason wasn't included in that statement.

"That was what all the fighting was about" his mother said, pressing a hand to her stomach, smiling at Jason like it was changing the world, "It's okay now."

He wanted to say _No, it's not okay. He beat you when you were carrying Jason. He beat you last night. I'm no blessing, I might as well be a mutant._ He stayed silent. They parted ways, and at eight o'clock, Jason was carried up to the room they now officially shared and placed in his racecar bed, the pass-down from Aaron.

"Daddy's not mad no more?" Jason asked, curling up to his pillow.

Aaron waited until his brother was asleep to pull on his boots and murmur, "Daddy's always mad. He just knows how to hide it."

x

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he got home from school. There was something wrong, and he felt it. The moment he entered the house, he barely kept his tears contained and his breaths from becoming hyperventilation.

"Mom? I'm home." When he received no reply, his chest tightened, "Mom? Jason?" He dropped his bag on the chair and made his way around the lower floor. He felt a sudden surge of dread as he walked up the stairs, calling, "Jason? Mom?"

The upper floor of the Stryker house was four small rooms in a straight line. The bathroom at the top of the stairs, his room, Jason's old room, and his parents' room. He peeked in his room and Jason's before going to the master bedroom.

Jason was sitting on the floor, bawling his eyes out. For a moment, Aaron was about to rush to his brother and scoop him up; then he noticed he was splashed in blood. The bed was drenched in blood. The power drill was laying on the floor, under a hand with gray-tinted skin...

He refused to believe what he was seeing. The look on his mother's face was pure contentment, not agony. Her clothes were stained with blood; she hadn't laid down to do this. She'd climbed into bed to die. The gaping hole in the side of her head proved it was self inflicted. She was cold, she was pale, and she was lifeless. and just like Jason, Aaron sunk to the floor and wept. He clung to his little brother and he wept.

x

He didn't see Vincent for a very long week. The funeral had occured. His father seemed...shut off. Like his reason for existence was gone. He even let it slip that he'd hit her before to the police. _I beat the mutant out of them, but it wasn't enough._

They found out just before she was to be buried, that the baby his mother was carrying was going to be a girl. There was barely enough time to have the name written on the headstone with their mother. She wasn't embalmed-William would have no one touching her, not after the hell her body had been through already. When he went back to school, he took ten dollars change, and walked off campus during lunch, down the street to the pharmacy pay phone, and called Vincent.

"Hello?" his tone was skeptical.

"Vince" Aaron relaxed. The tone was like...coming home. Like the past.

"Aaron. Damn, are you alright? I've...been worried about you."

The entire fact he'd just admitted it made him wipe his eyes, "My mom committed suicide."

There was a long moment of silence until Vincent said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna come see you tonight, okay? I...I need to get away."

"Of course. We'll go out to the lake...You don't have to be alone."

x

William was waiting in the living room when Aaron walked in, staring directly at him. The look on his face made his son stop dead in his tracks and stare back.

"You're the only son I have left."

The words sent another stab of terror down Aaron's spine, "Where's Jason?"

He dropped his bags and ran upstairs, calling his little brother's name. The room had been stripped of his things-of the old bed where his brother slept last night. He was simply terrified; he kissed Jason's head and told him he'd see him after school. He'd promised. He tore down the stairs and screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

He looked almost catatonic. He didn't reply to Aaron's cries. Vaguely, a part of his mind told him he'd never been the same since Jason's powers manifested. This wasn't his father that held him on his shoulders at the fair. This wasn't the man that had-to all his mother's protests-gotten him a clown for his sixth birthday party. This wasn't the man who almost three years ago, held a crying baby boy and told Aaron it was his brother. That man died long before his mother; that man was gone. Heated tears cascaded down Aaron's face, and he sunk to his knees.

"I might as well be an orphan..."

x

When Aaron woke, he wasn't with Vincent. His lip tasted of dry blood, and his eye was swollen shut. His whole body protested to his getting up, but especially his ribs. He didn't remember, but he was sure somewhere in his depression, he'd been beaten nearly to death.

Jason's teddy bear was on his bed, and he was on the floor. His shoulders shook. His body convulsed with pained tremors as he sobbed raggedly. The bear that he'd fixed for Jason had one blue button for an eye, and one green button for an eye. And there was blood on the lower left paw.

x

It shouldn't have surprised him, but the suitcase and backpack in the back of the truck suddenly looked very, very modest compared to the truck itself, and the destination of it. He'd been raised to never ask for anything, and to accept what was given to him. He had never been particularly special, so that wasn't much of anything. It was a mechanical instinct to slip into the truck and drive away at three am. A voice that sounded like Jason's said in his mind, _Daddy will wake up soon, and when Daddy wakes up, you don't wanna be home. Daddy's lost his mind. Daddy lost everything, and it's all his fault._ When he found himself pulling up the drive in the rickety truck, he didn't find much surprise to see the lights were on at the mansion, and Vincent was waiting on the stairs for him. He looked grim and solemn, and Aaron was sure he could see through the windshield, even in this darkness. The upper lights were off, but the lower floor was illuminated as far as he could see. He grabbed his bags, stumbled out and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. He dropped his suitcase as he sunk into Vincent's arms.

"It's okay Aaron...you're safe."

He wanted to say _Jason wasn't_ but somehow, the words just didn't come out.

**X**


	39. Higher Learning

**Higher Learning**

Kai Creed was seated in his playpen on the floor, being fussed over by his older half sister. Ronnie and Arkadi sat side by side, "playing house" as they called it; Arkadi was cleaning one of Lottie's guns while Kai was being fussed upon by Ronnie.

"Is it really safe to have a gun around the baby?" Ronnie asked, placing Kai on her lap. He looked at her with curiosity.

"Nah, she doesn't keep these loaded. Look" Arkadi took aim at Victor's rhino head that was mounted on the wall and yelled "BANG" as he pulled the trigger. The gun went off and left a bullet hole dead center in the rhino's face. Both of them looked at each other and scrambled to their feet, running out of the room at top speed. Kai was placed back in his play pen and Arkadi put the gun back. Ronnie raced for the air freshener and drenched the room in it.

The two washed up and glanced to each other before returning to play with Kai.

Vicky was the first to return home and glance around. She slipped off her jacket and looked at her younger sister, "They're home yet?"

"No" Ronnie said.

The outfit Vicky was clad in made Arkadi look away with a roll of his eyes and Ronnie blushed. "Good." Vicky trotted upstairs to change.

"That would look good on you" Arkadi murmured softly, making her cheeks pink brighter. The Creeds and Howletts had once again moved back in together while Victor's mansion was being renovated, which meant a lot of paths were being crossed.

Alex was out cold in his room, and Tayla was in New York for the weekend. Nikki and Lottie had forced Victor and Logan to go out on a double date, and that left Vincent and the twins. Conrad and Slade slunk in the back door not much later, glancing to the two and nodding before slipping upstairs.

Much later, Vincent and his best friend Aaron stumbled up the front stairs, drunk, and the door swung open, "HELLO LITTLE...PEOPLE."

Vincent almost fell over as he stumbled to the back of the couch, ruffling both of their hair and collapsing into the chair. Ronnie moved toward him and stroked his hair back from his glassy eyes, "Are you okay?"

He grinned, "Fucking great. Feels so good."

Aaron moved to the chair and sat down on Vincent, bringing a small yelp from the feral, "Ow. The fuck do you have in your back pocket?"

Their closeness made the only awkward part of Vince pitching him over the back of the chair being the two watching preteens, and Vincent roared with laughter as he pulled out a handful of packages, "HOLY HELL!"

"What're those?" Arkadi asked, squinting.

Vincent and Aaron grinned at each other, "Your mom called it licorice once."

"It's candy?" Arkadi said.

Vincent unwrapped the plastic with his teeth and held up something that looked like a flat balloon. Ronnie's face turned bright pink. Arkadi, thanks to his father, was still blessedly unaware.

"A balloon?"

"Sheltered, aren't you?" Aaron said, taking it back, "and unlike someone here, I can still get things from the people I sleep with. I like to use condoms."

"Once a wimp, always a wimp" Vincent teased.

"With seven inches of heaven" Aaron teased back. Vincent roared with laughter. Arkadi looked confused, and Ronnie just looked pink. Kai was chewing on his teething ring, seeming to listen intently.

When Vincent started unzipping his pants, Ronnie bolted up like she'd been electrocuted, grabbed Kai and ran off yelling, "NOT FOR CHILDREN!"

Arkadi remained seated and asked, very calmly and slowly, "What's a condom?"

Vincent gestured for him to move over and spoke quietly, and slowly, Arkadi's eyes widened to an unnatural width.

x

Nikki had Lottie on her back as they ran into the house, leaping headfirst onto the couch with a recklessness they hadn't had in years. Victor and Logan watched in amusement as their wives playfully wrestled; nipping and scratching lightly like two wolf pups in a litter.

The two walked upstairs after a long moment of playtime, bee-lining for Kai's room. Lottie scooped up her barely-toddler son and murmured, "Hi baby boy."

Kai cooed and nuzzled his mother's neck, and very suddenly blurted, "Condom."

Nikki's eyes widened. She began to snicker before it became full blown laughter. Lottie looked shocked, but began to laugh quietly before giving Nikki a look, "Did you...?"

"I wish."

Lottie passed Kai to Nikki and stepped outside the room, yelling so the whole house would be able to hear, "WHO THE HELL TAUGHT KAI TO SAY CONDOM?"

A few doors down, through the crack of the door, there was a thud as Vincent fell off his bed laughing.

**X**


	40. True Friends

**True Friends**

"Oh my god he has _such_ a nice ass" Vince -Leo and Victor's son; the younger of the two Vincent's- cooed as he watched the guy in loose denim lean over the wishing fountain and pick up a coin.

"And a dick" Ronnie scoffed, sipping her coffee. She took hold of the straw and took the wrapper off.

"What in all hell are you doing?" Vince said with a laugh, his blue skin taking on a purple hue. He brushed a lock of spiky blond hair behind his elfen-looking ear with a clawed fingertip, the tips of his fangs pressing against his lower lip as he bit it nervously. Ronnie grinned and murmured, "Dare me?"

"No" Vince murmured, hiding his face.

Ronnie took aim and shot the spitball out of the straw, landing in the center of the back of said guy's head. She dropped the straw quickly and turned around, giggling like mad. Her cheeks turned light pink. The guy, blessedly, didn't look in their direction, but that didn't stop the elfen feral from almost turning purple with embarrassment.

"You dirty rotten-"

And then, he noticed the look on her face. He sighed and turned, glancing back to Arkadi entering the room. Ronnie rose and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Vince rolled his eyes. Though both teenagers were about a year younger than him, their romance was quite cute. Arka had been Ronnie's first word. He heard a barely audible whimper as their kiss deepened, Ronnie's dull claws scraping against his skull. He bit her lip gently. Vince shifted, "Okay, you two are making me hard. Sit down before I make you."

Arkadi chuckled softly and slid Ronnie onto his lap as he sat down. She was flushed bright pink, and the scent of her desire was nearly enough to choke Vince, if he wasn't so turned on by the kiss himself. He crossed his legs and smirked at them, "So am I allowed to watch?"

Ronnie nearly choked on her coffee, and Arkadi glanced around before calming the entire room. Ronnie nuzzled closer into his arms, earning a smile.

"There isn't much to watch" Arkadi said.

"I love you" Ronnie murmured, nuzzling him.

"And I, you, сердце" Arkadi murmured in reply. He stroked his fingertips down her back and listened to her quiet purr.

"Oh my god Arka, you're kidding" Vince, for a moment, sounded like Tayla. "You two have to have a sex life. You're always touching and kissing, and hell you keep it up you'll end up with blue balls! Do you even jerk off?"

Arkadi's face turned bright red, "...No."

"Oh for fuck's sake" Vince sighed, "We're going home, and I'm gonna show you guys how to do it."

"...we need...things, don't we?" Arkadi's face was as pink as Ronnie's, and usually nobody reached the level of pink Ronnie could get.

"You're both virgins, I take it?"

They both nodded.

"Then you can go at it bareback."

Ronnie hid her face, "For the love of god, stop."

Vince grinned wickedly and stood, leaving a tip as he picked up his coffee, "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if it was Arka talking dirty to you."

x

Both were blushing as they sat on Arkadi's bed. He ran his hand over Ronnie's skirted thigh a few times, as if warming up to touching her so intimately.

Vince rolled his eyes, "Arka, kiss her. Once it gets hot enough, the clothes will come off and instincts take over. Give it a shot."

"I don't want to hurt you" he murmured to Ronnie.

She bit her lip and started to unbutton her shirt, slowly. Arkadi was watching with the deepest kind of love in his eyes, "You're so beautiful..."

She blushed. He stripped off her skirt for her and gently traced his fingertips down the length of her legs. She bit her lip and lay back, allowing his touch. Vince groaned as he watched, even seeing the hesitation in Ronnie's expression.

She pulled Arkadi closer and kissed him. The more he touched her, the more demanding her kisses and touches became, her legs slipping around his waist. Instinct took over, like Vince had said; Arkadi began to grind against her, drawing low, drawn out moans and whimpers of submission from his mate. It was almost too much to handle.

Arkadi nearly ripped the remaining cloth from her pale skin, struggling to undo his belt with one hand as he pinned her hands over her head with the other, his mouth moving from her neck down the front of her body.

She moaned and bucked softly, "Arka...please..."

Vince bit his lip and admired Arkadi and the strength in his muscles as he nearly tore off his clothes. He looked at her, his violet eyes soft as he gazed into her golden-tinted green ones. She shifted as he held her cheek, whimpering in need.

"Please Arka...I need you."

"I'm afraid of hurting you..."

She grasped him by his shoulders and slipped her legs around his waist, purring seductively, "Arkadi..."

He watched her closely as he claimed her on his first thrust. She gasped sharply and dug her dulled claws into his shoulders, whimpering.

"Keeping still won't help" Vince pitched in, almost breathlessly, "She'll heal as you do it."

Arkadi nodded and slowly began to make love to her, listening to her soft moans and mewls of pleasure. The gentleness quickly became a heated need, their pace picking up. Vince forced himself to hide his face and bite his lip as the scent and sounds of sex filled his senses. Ronnie clung to him, whimpering loudly, her grip on him tight, "Arka...oh god Arka..."

"Oh god _Arka"_ Vince gasped as he tried to refrain from touching _anything, _the intense desire burning under his skin was making him feel like he was running a fever. He heard Ronnie cry out softly in pleasure, and the scent of them filled the room. His eyes rolled back in his head as he sunk back into the chair, clawing the sides.

He didn't even hear when Ronnie whispered to Arkadi and let him slip out of bed. He only noticed when Arka knelt before him, grinning widely.

"Arka, what're-?" He groaned as Arka's hands slipped into his pants. He looked at him and let his head fall back, his hands being replaced with his mouth.

"Oh fuck" Vince gasped. Ronnie whimpered. Vince beckoned her over and bucked his hips at the sensation of Arkadi's moan. He closed his eyes, knowing they were touching, and he clung to the chair. His hips bucked against Arka's mouth, moans falling from him, "Arka...fuck! Yes!"

Vince groaned, and beyond the euphoria, was surprised when Arkadi cooperatively swallowed. He drew back with a grin, Ronnie pressed into his chest, panting softly.

"Thank you."

"Fucking harem child...it's in your blood or something" Vince muttered quietly, shaking his head.

Arka could only laugh.

x

"Shh" Alex murmured. Tayla had her hand clamped over her mouth, muffling laughter. She whipped out Vincent's camera and crept into the room. Arka was sandwitched between Vince and Ronnie, his arms tight around her as Vince's arm was thrown over his waist.

Tayla took a picture and ran back out, laughing, and began to shout halfway down the hall, "AARON! VINNY! I GOT THE PICTURE!"

**X**


	41. Really Romantic

**Really Romantic**

She'd told him out of anger she wanted him to be romantic, so when he got back from taking his aggression out on some unsuspecting bar patrons, he returned home to her. She had already put the kids to bed, and she was leaning on the counter with the newspaper headline, frowning at it, and sipping her tea. She toyed with the frayed edge of the print as he stood in the doorway. She discarded it, ignoring him, and washed out her teacup in the sink. He made his move, grasping the hem of her lace-edged black silk nightgown and pulling it up ever so slightly to run his hand along her soft skin, leaning into her and kissing slowly down her neck. She nearly dropped the teacup as his hand slid higher, rather gently, almost as if he were asking permission with his touch.

"Victor...what're you doing?"

He ran his tongue slowly up the column of her throat, "You wanted romantic, I'm giving you romantic." Softly, his touch teased her. She whimpered and trembled, leaning back into him, "I-I was just angry..." His nip to her ear was gentle, his kiss to her lips even more so. Softly, her lips parted under his, a shiver running down her spine as he wrapped his arm around her waist, stroking her thigh from her hip to her knee, taking his time. She flicked her tongue against his teeth, drawing blood. He ran his tongue over hers, soothing the wound. She moaned as he put gentle pressure on her lip with his teeth, tempted to draw blood, but wanting to give her a moment of tenderness.

She seemed shocked as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to bed, his caresses over her skin not breaking it or cutting her nightdress. He lay her in their bed and stroked his tongue over her lip as they kissed, climbing over her.

"Victor..."

He drew back and looked at her, seeing a light pink blush creeping across Lottie's cheeks, "Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I love you." Softly, he stroked over her cheek and nuzzled his nose to hers, "Yer my mate. If romance is what ya want, romance is what I'll give ya."

They kissed tenderly once more as he softly stripped off her night dress, his hands caressing her soft, leopard print skin. Equally as tenderly, his lips began to brush down her body, following his hands.

She slipped her fingers into his hair, and mentally vowed to never call Victor unromantic again.

**X**


	42. Sin

**Sin**

_The greatest sin I ever did_

_Wasn't that I lied or coveted_

_Sure I cheated at that game of cards_

_and kissed Dad's girlfriend out back in the yard_

_no, it was seeing the tears in my mother's eyes_

_when she caught me trying to die_

I would never let them know how I was being tormented. Never. I was a man now, I could handle myself...but still, by one big mess, my self-esteem hit the floor and my insecurities came to the forefront of my mind. It was irrational, of course, I had the most gorgeous girlfriend on the planet, the best life, and hell I'd finally gotten my father to disown me.

That didn't stop me from feeling any worse. So I went far away from the house, where nobody could smell it, and I lay in the grass and held my wrist and drew patterns in my arm with my extended claw until I was lightheaded. I didn't notice the way blood splashed my shirt. The pain...the pain had finally lured me into a place where I was safe. Safe deep inside myself. My heart was slow. There wasn't much to pump, not like this. Not with it running up my arm and dripping on my chest as I raised the other and drew in jagged lines the only thing my father and I had in common into my arm. _Creed_.

It didn't actually look that bad, but blood was rushing from the cuts too quick to stop. I sat up and collapsed back down. My head spun. I moaned weakly and began to lick the wounds, trying to get them to close. They wouldn't.

When I opened my eyes, day had turned to night. The wounds hadn't shut, and my body shuddered violently from the lack of blood, the lack of food and water, and the cold, slightly-fall air. It was probably about sixty degrees, at a high, and I wrestled myself to my feet. The lights of the house looked closer than I knew they were. I could've cried.

A soft purring sound attracted my attention as Titan padded up to me, his tiger-cub form almost as big as a pitbull in size. I sunk back to my knees and reached out to him. He softly ran his tongue over the wound and looked to me, nuzzling up as he purred.

"Thank you Titan" I murmured, letting him try to fix the wounds. I was only aware of the other heartbeat when my arm was gingerly taken. I jumped and looked at my mother, seeing pain in her eyes as she wrapped bands of cloth around my forearm and wrist on the arm Titan wasn't licking.

She ripped the shirt she was carrying-one of Logan's, by the scent-and wrapped my other arm. Titan swished his tail and moved to lick my face, soft and soothingly. I glanced at her. Tears spilled over her translucent cheeks as she wrapped my arms.

"Why Vincent? Why do you hurt yourself?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't. I collapsed against my mother's side and passed out.

x

"He'll be okay Nikki" I heard Logan say to my mother. I cracked open my eyes and looked through the slightly-open door. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her as she clung to him. I didn't have to be a feral to know the way her shoulders trembled, she was crying silently, even with the soft smell of her tears.

She drew back and wiped her eyes, "I wanna make this stop, Logan. He's only started doing this since Victor came back."

No. She wasn't...no.

"Darlin', if you make him go to London or Utopia or something, he'll go catatonic. He loves Lott the way I love you, if you separate them, he'll only get worse."

Thank you Logan, voice of reason.

Titan hopped up in my bed and curled up to my side, purring as he nuzzled up and started licking my face. I sighed and nuzzled back. Slowly, I tested the waters and rose. Titan purred. They went silent. I sat down in front of my computer, and feeling like a bit of a smartass, I turned on Amy Winehouse's Rehab and turned it up.

x

I half expected her to hit me when I walked in the kitchen with bandages on. She was feeding Sawyer, and Ronnie and Arka were playing in a box on the floor. I leaned down and ruffled her hair. She popped out of the box and purred, nuzzling my hand. Arka grinned and said, "Ronnie."

Ronnie purred and nuzzled him, "Arka mine."

"Oh god. You two are gonna end up putting me to shame, huh?"

Ronnie kissed Arkadi's cheek and he turned bright red. I laughed and went to get some food. Sawyer hit his tray and yelled, "DADA! DADA! DADA!"

"Yeah I'm here kiddo" I said, popping some food in the microwave and going over to him, giving him a soft nuzzle. He purred. Lottie frowned. I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, "I love you."

"I love you too. You know that. Why hurt yourself Vinny?"

"It's okay now. Don't worry."

She scowled softly and looked at me, "Vinny..."

I leaned in and kissed her softly, "I love you. Please baby, don't worry. I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

Promises to her were things I felt obliged to keep. I frowned, "I can't make a promise I can't keep."

"Why? Vinny...please, promise me."

"I love you babe. That, I can promise."

x

Aaron and I lay out under the night sky and shared a couple of smuggled beers on the swell of the hilltop. He glanced to me and murmured, "You're so fucking perfect."

"And now I know to cut you off" I laughed.

He turned to me and wrapped an arm softly around my waist, pulling me under him and kissing me. I kissed back, soothed by the gentle feeling of his mouth on mine, the sensual feeling of his tongue slipping into my mouth. I blushed. He blushed too, and slowly began to massage my chest. I pulled back with a soft whine, "Wait..."

"Hm?" He looked drunk with euphoria, his tender caress slipping under my shirt.

"Aaron...wait. Please."

"I am. I just want you to know how much I care for you. If I have to show you, I will. Slowly. Deeply." I whimpered as his mouth closed over my neck, above the mark Lottie gave me. He gave me a hickey, a nice, hard, rough one. It put serious numbing into my mind. Softly, he kissed me again, "I mean it Vincent...I'm here."

"I know. Thank you."

**X**


	43. Last Friday Night

**Last Friday Night**

Vicky, quite stealthily, dropped from her window and ran at breakneck speed down to the corner of the block where Kyle was waiting. She climbed in the passenger side of his car and shooed him to drive as she ducked down. He passed directly in front of her house, and both saw Victor looking out the window, glaring daggers, but Victor only saw Kyle, and with the windows closed, wouldn't have scented Vicky. He drove for about twenty minutes before pulling off in an empty parking lot, turning to Vicky, "You can come out now."

The seventeen year old feral popped her blond head back out from under the blanket in the passenger seat and climbed up, buckling her seat belt and smiling, "Thank you for this. I needed to get out."

He glanced over her studded dress and said quietly, "You look gorgeous."

She flushed, "Thanks."

They drove in silence the rest of the way out to Kyle's place, an apartment in a quiet part of downtown. He parked and lead her inside. It was clean, quiet; surprising for someone like him. People like them. Vicky almost felt uneasy with it all until he unlocked the door and allowed her to scurry inside. The room looked definitely more like Kyle's style; nowhere near as clean, nowhere near as uniform, quiet, or nice. She made herself right at home in the bed that sat in the center of the room. From what she took, it was affordable, and that was what he'd counted on, as the kitchen was part of the room and aside from a closet and a bathroom, the couch divided what would be the living area from what would be the bedroom.

"Now your dad would kill me if he saw you so at home in my bed" Kyle said with a smirk as he handed her a beer, joining her on the mussed sheets.

"I can't be Daddy's little girl forever, Ky" Vicky said, chugging her beer. She laughed softly and snuggled into his chest. He purred softly and rolled on top of her. She blushed and squirmed as he began to tickle her mercilessly. She kicked and wiggled and finally found purchase, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. He grinned wickedly as her skirt rode up, revealing a flash of purple, lace-edged panties. He whistled, "Damn Vicky, you've got taste."

She turned a deep flush of red, squirming under his suddenly hungry gaze. "Can I see all of them?"

"Kyle..."

"Please? C'mon Vicks...you look so gorgeous tonight. I wanna see." She didn't stop him from unzipping the back of her dress and letting it puddle to the sheets. Her strapless bra was also purple and edged with lace. He reached out to touch her. She blushed and covered her chest with her arms.

"Why are you so shy? You're so fuckin' beautiful..." He got on his knees and pulled her against him, kissing her with heat. She whimpered into his mouth, his tender caress traveling her stomach, prying her arms free. He got her on her back and felt her body over, pulling her bra off and lowering his mouth to her skin. She moaned and arched against him, pulling his hair rather roughly, "Kyle...more..."

With a purr of desire, Kyle ripped her lacy panties from her body, allowing her to rip his clothes away.

x

"VICTORIA SAVANNAH CREED" Victor's booming voice filled the house. She turned slowly, and became mortified. Conrad and Slade both laughed uncontrollably. Kai buried his face in Lottie's chest, and Lottie's jaw dropped.

Hanging from Victor's claws were a pair of ripped purple panties, and Victor, with his eyes light and narrowed, growled, "Ya wanna explain to me which one of yer asshole boyfriends keyed my car an' left me THESE?"

"Vicky's not a virgin!" Slade burst out.

Victor's fists looked like he was going to murder Slade, but then, like he would murder Vicky. She blinked, and quietly laughed, "How'd those get there?"

Victor's roar could be heard all the way down the block.

**X**


	44. Miniera

**Miniera**

It had been comfortable, to say the least, since Aaron had moved in with Vincent. With Lottie and Victor being faithful to one another, it left an opening for an attempted relationship. In Vincent's mind, it couldn't hurt.

The lazy stroke of Aaron's hand across Vincent's abs as they lay in bed together, watching TV, brought a low rumbling purr from the feral. His eyes drifted closed in peaceful relaxation, allowing the touch to travel up his chest.

"That feels so nice" Vincent purred appreciatively, glancing up at Aaron with softly smoldering amber eyes. Aaron smiled as he unhooked his belt, his touch slipping lower, playfully so.

"You are so bad" Vincent purred, biting his lip softly.

Aaron blushed and climbed over him, "Can I?"

Vincent nodded, watching as his hands caressed over his denim-encased lower body. He turned light pink, purring quietly. Aaron looked into his eyes and unbuttoned his jeans gently, slipping the zipper down teasingly slow. The smile turned into a wicked looking smirk, "Tease."

"You know you like it."

Vincent beckoned him closer and slipped an arm around his shoulders, kissing him passionately. Aaron's tongue softly ran over his, purrs and soft groans of desire slipping from both as they kissed. "Lay still" Aaron murmured, slipping Vincent's jeans off as he kissed down his would-be lover's jaw. Vincent exposed his neck and allowed him to kiss and nip lightly. "It's not fair" he murmured between his soft purrs, "You still have your clothes on."

Aaron grinned and moved back, kneeling close to him and stripping off his shirt. Vincent grasped him to stop as he moved for his belt, rising on his knees and softly stroking over his chest. A mark that looked like the lash of a whip extended from his shoulder to halfway down his back. Vincent's fingertips stroked softly over the scar, his chest pressing to Aaron's. A soft moan escaped Aaron's lips as he brought him into another kiss, "Leave your mark on me."

"You're a lot more fragile, you know. I could kill you."

"You won't...I trust you."

He lowered his lips to the column of Aaron's throat and bit down, harder than a hickey, but not hard enough to do damage. He just barely split the skin, feeling Aaron wince softly and shiver. He ran his tongue over the wound and sucked it softly, drawing out his lover's moan.

"This...we've gone much farther than we usually do..."

"Let's go all the way" Vincent purred, sucking and licking the wound he created until the blood stopped flowing. He rubbed against his lover, earning a soft moan. Aaron's fingers tangled in his hair and pulled roughly. Vincent whimpered and clung to him, "That's...nice..."

Aaron chuckled and nipped lightly down his neck, pushing him onto the bed. Vincent's hips bucked into him as their lips locked again. Very gently, Aaron drew back, "Wait...give me a minute."

Vincent smiled and watched him slip out, still clad in his jeans. He bit his lip, his face flushing. He toyed with the sheet, sudden worry filling him.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced up to see Aaron locking the door, "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I do, I'm just..."

"Nervous."

He nodded. Aaron stroked his face softly, looking at him, "I'll be gentle, and we can take our time...you're kind of a virgin still. At least, with this." Vincent nodded, his face bright red with embarrassment. Lightly, Aaron kissed him, easing him to relax. His tender caresses brought out soft purrs. Vincent nipped his ear playfully and murmured, "I think I'll bottom this time...just to be lazy."

Aaron smirked playfully, "Alright. I like that idea..."

As he promised, he made love gently, late into the night. When morning came around, Vincent kissed the healed mark on Aaron's neck and smiled softly, "Morning lover."

Aaron groaned and buried his face into Vincent's neck, "It's not morning yet...go back to sleep."

He laughed softly and slipped an arm under him, holding him and lightly stroking his hair as Aaron slept in his arms.

**X**


	45. Take Over Control

**Take Over Control**

***written with the song of the same title as a muse***

Harsh coughs came from deep inside Ronnie Buckley's chest. She briefly touched her lips with her handkerchief and wiped away the bit of blood that stained her lips. She sighed heavily and glanced back to her infant twin daughters, and her hardly toddler son.

Arkadi entered the house, a swirl of winter snow and cold wind entering their home on the outskirts of the little Russian town they moved to in order to raise their obviously mutant children in peace. He scowled at the scent of blood and went to her side, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "Baby, are you feeling okay?"

She smiled lightly, "I'll be fine. I promise."

He nodded and kissed her lips tenderly, "Go lay down. I've got them."

She nodded and kissed him again, lightly, before laying down on the couch, wrapped in two thick, fur blankets. She coughed and shook, barely able to lean over and grab a handful of tissues to keep the blood from dripping from her mouth.

Arkadi gazed at her with concern. He took Nicolae on his hip and carried him over to her, watching as her shoulders shook with weakness. She reached for her son, color rising to her cheeks and life to her eyes upon seeing them both, "Minya...needs to be fed...then Feodora..."

"You will rest with Nico first" Arkadi murmured, stroking her face softly. Color flushed her cheeks deeply; more life in her than he'd seen all winter. He smiled, but fear choked him from speaking. Each year since they'd moved their, she'd grown weaker and weaker. He was genuinely afraid of losing her, with her cough worse than ever. She'd had to go into the hospital twice so far this month to have the fluid removed from her lungs, and her healing factor was the only thing keeping her heart from enlarging, according to the many doctors she'd seen. It hurt to think that his homeland was causing his mate distress, but the agony of losing her, the fear of the agony, it was enough to make him consider taking her back to Canada more than once.

She didn't move, rather lay with Nicolae in her arms and fell asleep quickly, the child's head against her throat and Arkadi's fingers softly stroking through her hair. He listened to her crackling breaths; if the children hadn't been so used to the sound, it would've kept them awake. It certainly kept Arkadi awake at night, watching over her. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to bed, tucking her under another blanket before fetching the girls.

Minya's claws softly twisted in the fabric of her father's shirt, a soft coo bursting from her lips. Feodora was a more quiet child, her dark green eyes similar to her mother's, but they held an intense observation of the world around her. Simply, she looked worried as she buried her cheek into her father's shoulder.

"It's alright girls...Mother needs to rest, that's all. Maybe we'll go on holiday, back to see grandmother. Would you two like that? Hm?"

Minya cooed happily, clapping her hands. A weak cough sounded from the bedroom, and Arkadi rushed in with the girls. Instantly, Feodora whined and whimpered. Nicolae sat, fully alert, next to his mother. She shook gently and reached for her daughters, only to have them placed next to Nicolae. Arkadi grasped her hands between his own and softly kissed her visible fingertips, "Calm...please, calm down and relax..." Gently, he soothed the room into a peaceful calm, and Ronnie nearly back to sleep. She was rasping heavily, clinging to him weakly, "Stay...with me...please..." Her breath came short. He grasped her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom, softly rubbing her back until she choked out a mixture of blood and fluid. Tears cascaded down her face, "Arka...I'm so scared..." He held her hair and allowed her to empty her lungs into the sink, clutching his arms.

"Please, Arka...help me..." Her eyes were falling shut, the dark purple circles under them the proof of both of their sleepless nights. He held her and scooped her against his shoulder, "I will сердце, I will."

x

The instant Ronnie had begun to inhale warmer, Canadian air, she seemed to perk up. By the time they covered the drive up to the large mansion that was the home of the re-gathered family, she seemed exactly like the woman she'd once been. She rose and gathered their babies without hesitation before rushing up the stairs to Nikki and Lottie, hugging them both at the same time. The women fawned over the babies for a bit before Nikki grinned to Lottie knowingly and shot Arkadi a brief smile, helping Ronnie take the little ones inside.

Lottie descended the steps to her son and hugged him tightly.

"You look wonderful Mother. Much better than when I last saw you."

He drew back and noticed the ring on her finger, "_Much_ better apparently."

Lottie blushed, "Vincent-"

"Proposed again and you said yes. He told Ronnie that night, I know."

"How is she?"

He gathered their bags, "Much better now that she's home." He looked to her and exhaled softly, "I think we'll be moving back."

"You love Russia."

He set his suitcases on the ground and looked back to his mother, unstrapping two large boxes from the roof of the car, "I love Russia, but I love my wife more. I'm coming home. I have to."

She smiled and went to him, taking a box from his hands. It was big, but light, "Well then, welcome home."

Vincent dropped from a tree and walked up to them, "Hey Arka." He took the box from Lottie's hand, kissing her cheek, "Babe, you shouldn't be lifting things."

Arka raised a brow and rolled his eyes, "Dearest Lord."

Lottie turned pink and Vincent grinned, taking the other box from Arkadi's hands, "Welcome home, brother-slash-son, hope you enjoy the experience."

"...Holy Mother Russia" Arkadi murmured, taking the suitcases off the ground and following his mother and her fiancee into the mansion that was becoming their home once more.

**X**


	46. Snow Angels and Gummy Bears

**Snow Angels, Gummy Bears, and Feral Children**

Six year old Tristan Creed brushed the snow off the monkey bars with his mittened hand and climbed up, perching in a sitting position. His twin sister walked up beside him and rested a gloved hand on the frozen bar beside him. She scowled at the children playing in the snow-covered sandbox, "Evil brats."

Tristan frowned, "I want my sled back..."

The young mutants weren't the only ones in school by far, but it was the human kids that bullied them all, the same ones that filled the orange plastic sled with snow. Tristan's pointed tips of his ears were red, as was his nose, and his hair was wet from snow.

Emily scowled; an adorable sight in her dainty, furry, white earmuffs, soft, black leather mittens and green, crushed velvet coat with shiny, round black buttons. She looked like she'd come from a century earlier, while her brother wore his more up-to-date playing coat and a pair of soaked jeans, though the thermal shirt underneath was probably soaked too. She raised her chin and stormed toward the human children, "I want my sled back."

"It's ours now" one dark-haired boy said.

"Unless you wanna trade for it?" A little blond girl said.

Emily scowled, "I will not ask nicely again." She balled her fists, her temper flaring much like her father's.

"What're you gonna do about it, mutant?" another boy taunted.

"Em-" Tristan called.

She took two large steps, pulling her balled fist back, and slammed it into his face. Two baby teeth it the snow from his mouth as he wailed and sobbed. The other children scurried back, but not before the dark haired boy and the blond girl were grabbed by their arms and thrown into the snow-filled sled, "_Clean it out_!"

They whimpered and cleaned the sled out, but not before she growled, low and lion-like, "Wipe. It. Dry. and make sure it's clean, we don't need your disgusting human germs on it."

The young mutants, mostly Tristan's friends-as his Princess-like sister was a bit more antisocial than him-crept closer to the monkey bars and smiled up at Tristan, "Your sister is pretty cool."

"I know" he replied with a grin.

When the sled was clean to Emily's standards, she pulled it back to Tristan and climbed inside. Wordlessly, he jumped down and grabbed the rope and started running, hearing giggles and small screams of joy as he pulled his sister back toward the hill at the top of the park.

x

New Years rolled around, and Emily sat in her blue silk-and-lace party dress in the den of the mansion, sharing a package of gummy bears with her squirming brother.

"Emily, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Tyler asked her, sitting on the floor.

"I'm going to be a princess of a land far, far away, and I'm going to marry a prince and we're going to have lots of pretty white horses and they're always gonna be clean." She smiled widely.

"I'm gonna be a superhero like grandpa Logan" Tristan said.

The slightly older boy shrugged and lounged in the too-big arm chair, "Mommy and Daddy say I have to take over the world. It might be fun. What countries do you guys want?"

"Can I have an island in Florida?" Emily asked, "So I can build a castle and marry my prince and turn it into Emily-land?"

"Sure" Tyler said, catching the gummy bear Tristan threw at him.

"Can I have Japan? Cause when they start making action figures of me I want them to call me Pierce the Fierce!"

"You're such a fruit" Emily muttered, eating only the green gummy bears out of the bag.

"Am not" Tristan said.

"Are too" Emily replied.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"_AM NOT_!"

"_ARE TOO!_ and you cry like a girl!"

Tristan jumped off the couch and ran into the rec room, to his father, "DADDY! EMILY CALLED ME NAMES AGAIN!"

"Emily Bliss Creed, leave your brother alone!" Vincent called back.

Emily glanced at Tyler and scowled as her cousin laughed. Two silent tears rolled down her face before she bolted upright and ran into the kitchen where the females of the family had congregated.

Lottie smiled and rubbed Ronnie's small baby bump, "You're in for the ride of your life."

Ronnie blushed and beamed, nuzzling back into Arkadi's arms, "We just end up surprised, is all."

Nikki laughed, "Oh don't we know it. None of the children in this family were ever planned...except one."

Both females looked at Tayla, and she had the grace to blush, "It was the best two days of my life."

Nikki just waved her hands and dismissed the whole conversation to Lottie's laughter. Emily tore into the room and flung her arms around her mother's waist and began to cry uncontrollably. Lottie scooped her up and stroked her hair. Ronnie rubbed Emily's arm softly, "What happened?"

"Tristan is s-such a monster!" Emily wailed, clinging to her mother, "He ate all the green gummy bears!"

From the other side of the house, Lottie scowled as she heard most of the males bust up laughing, with the exception of her husband.

**X**


	47. Peu Coeur

**Peu Coeur **

The moment Vicky went into labor, I seemed to wake up. The past thirteen years I'd been waiting, biding my time with learning and creating and envisioning things...trying to make the world a better place. Suddenly, it was like the world shifted, because it was. Vicky didn't want me there, but it was agonizing...I'd been waiting thirteen years in a self-induced stupor, and suddenly, her scent was so strong. She was here, she was real, her wail filled the air.

For the first time since my birth, I let the emotions overwhelm me, and I fell to my knees outside the door, clawing at it, tears of joy and agony running down my cheeks. I needed her...even if she was only new; fresh to my world, I just wanted her in my arms. Where she belonged. I had waited since I knew of her conception, it was too hard to wait now.

After what felt like another lifetime, Kyle walked into the hall. He stared at me; I was back on my feet and waiting against the railing. Her scent...I knew. I just knew. I reached out to her and took her from him wordlessly; he looked scared. Territorial. Those gentle, violet eyes gazed up at mine, and I nuzzled my face to hers. She cooed softly, and I stroked her tiny cheek over and over with my nose. Softly, her tiny hand rested on my face. I looked into her eyes and kissed those soft, new, pink lips so lightly and tenderly. She giggled and batted at my face. I smiled, "Hi beautiful. It's okay, I'll give you plenty more of those...plenty more nuzzles and hugs and kisses...hold you when you need me, everything. My sweet, innocent little mate..."

"If you touch my daughter, ever-" Kyle began.

I looked at him. The look cut his threat short. I cradled her little body against mine and I felt almost crazed as I spoke, "I am devoted to her, Kyle. This is my mate. My better half. I promise you, right now, I will protect her from any possible threat, spoil her until she has nothing left to ask for; I have enough self control to never harm her. I haven't _had_ a living self since I was born-she just woke it up again. I trust you to protect her...but, if you or Vicky will ever lay a hand on my mate...you will lose it."

Kyle smirked and nodded, "Hold her while Vicky sleeps then, alright?"

I nodded. Gently, I carried her to the stairs and sat there with her; my tiny, delicate little mate in my arms, her body heat felt like it was filling my heart and soul, bringing me to life with each of her delicate breaths. I stroked a finger over her cheek, "Jade Creed, I promise you, I'll love you forever. Always and forever."

x

She was seven when it happened. The beautiful little girl was never out of my sight, even when it seemed she was. We were at the park, and I was watching her playing in the sand box with a bunch of her little girl friends. I glanced around, surveying the area, when an older man approached them. I was on my feet before I entirely realized my eyes had shifted. The kids around actually stopped playing as they looked at me. Fangs down, eyes flat black, and I felt my wings pressing against the back of the long black duster. My hair had grown out; it went with the look, and the boots that crunched wood chips into splinters. He was offering his hand to her, my trusting little mate.

I snatched her up before she had the chance to think of accepting it. She slipped behind me and I grasped him by his throat, lifting him off the ground and snarling in his face, "Touch her, you son of a bitch; I'll show you true evil."

There was fear and panic in his eyes. He reeked of all the wrong things. My nails drew blood in the sides of his throat. I flung him into the side of the building; but I didn't have to move. He would suffer, but nature would do its job before long. I wiped the blood on my jeans and turned to her, slipping my arms around her little waist and bringing her close. She got right in my face and sniffed me twice, our usual greeting. I sniffed her and she cracked a smile, her arms wrapping around my neck, "My hero."

I cracked a smile and carried her off, "How bout I buy you everything you want and we invite your friends over to our place, huh?"

"Really?" She gasped and looked to her little friends, "You hear that? Alex is gonna buy me everything! Oh Alex, I love you!" My usually shy and quiet little mate was overcome with such joy I couldn't help but think of how happy she'd always be.

"I love you too, peu coeur."

I made a promise thirteen years before she was born that I would take care of her, protect her with my life, devote myself wholly and completely to her. I had never fallen in love. The only girl I would ever love, clung to my hip and gave me a feeling like living poetry. My peu coeur, my little heart, my precious little gem.

**X**


	48. Part Of Growing Up

**Part of Growing Up**

Whimpers of submission and delight fell from the slightly smaller blond's lips. Aaron had definitely filled out sparring in the gym; seemingly training for the inevitable confrontation with his father. He helped with intense work, and when his pretty blue eyes looked into Vincent's, he grinned and purred quietly, "You're fucking beautiful."

"So are you." In the time the two had been together, they'd grown closer, until the inevitable _I love you_ had been dropped. It only went uphill from there.

Vincent purred quietly as Aaron rubbed his back softly, breaking their kiss to massage the tension from his muscles. His lover moaned, stretching out and arching like a cat up against his hands.

"Oh god baby...that feels so good..." Vincent rubbed the curve of his bum into Aaron's crotch, his back arching up against his chest, purring quietly in pleasured relaxation.

Aaron dug his thumbs into his lover's pressure points, drawing a long, low moan from his throat, "Fuck..."

"I'd love to" he murmured, nipping Vincent's ear playfully.

The massage lulled him into a light sleep, and Aaron slipped his arms around him to stroke his chest softly. A quiet purr of approval slid from Vincent's lips as the smaller male nuzzled back against his lover's body, enjoying the hold.

"I love you" Vincent murmured, nuzzling back under his chin.

"I love you too" Aaron said quietly, stroking his slightly-shorter hair.

"I really do."

"I know."

"You're so good to me..."

"Go to sleep baby. I'm here."

x

When Vincent woke, Aaron was deeply asleep, still holding him in a tight embrace. He reached to his lover's shoulder and stroked his clawed fingers softly along the delicate skin. It was tempting to extend his claws and watch the sharp tips split the silken paleness like a hot knife through butter and watch as the crimson would drip and stain it ruddy. He stroked gently down to the back of his hand before kissing his arm softly.

"Ten more minutes?" Aaron murmured, nuzzling the back of Vincent's head softly. Even as a human, the feral ways of affection had rubbed off on him quickly.

"Take as much time as you need" Vincent murmured, lifting his lover's hand and kissing his wrist. Softly, he kissed his palm, the back of his hand, and each individual fingertip before nipping the tip of his index finger playfully.

"Guess not" Aaron murmured and nipped the pointed tip of Vincent's ear. A low rumbling purr came from his lover's chest and slowly, he rubbed down his chest and teased him into a deep, sultry kiss. They kissed until they were gasping for air, Vincent's hips bucking up against his lover's. Aaron bit and sucked on his lower lip until it was bruised and plump, his eyes smoldering gently up at him. Playfully, Aaron gripped his hips and murmured, "You want me?"

Vincent gave him a small nod, his clawed fingers clutching Aaron's hair and bringing him back for an even more intense, desperate kiss.

After obliging him, Aaron chuckled and murmured, "After dinner." He was about to get up when Vincent pulled him back, "Hell no. I'm not waiting."

Aaron shivered and made his approximation of a purr, "I love it when you do that."

x

When they gathered, as usual, Victor usually didn't glance at his son once, let alone give him a second glance, but that night, he seemed transfixed on how every so often, Aaron would shift in his chair toward Vincent and how a little light pinkness coated both of their cheeks. He glanced under the table to see Vincent's bare foot caressing over Aaron's, a barely audible chuckle coming from his son's lover.

Victor had almost had enough. He glared daggers at the young man until both he and his son looked up. Aaron didn't even seem phased, but Vincent clamped his hand over Aaron's possessively; and doing such in front of Lottie was almost unheard of.

Lottie glanced to him and nudged him softly, "Victor. Stop."

His hard amber gaze met his son's as a low rumbling growl came from the younger male's chest. Slowly, his lips curled back in a teeth-baring snarl, like a dog about to lunge. Victor raised his head and considered reaching over the table to hit him, and decided against it. He merely smiled and waited for the opportunity to present itself.

It did later that night. Vincent took care of dishes single handedly, allowing his mother and Lottie to rest for a while. Victor grabbed his son's shoulder and pushed him into the counter roughly, "You're acting like some kinda-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll cut off what's nearest and dearest to you" Vincent snarled with force behind it. He was promptly hit across the face. His knee jerked upwards into Victor's crotch, before he was slammed by his side into the cast-iron stove.

A loud _crack_ resounded through the room, and Victor snarled. His eyes were lightening. Aaron held the back of his hunting rifle in his hand. Vincent was up like a shot, standing beside him, "You wanna fight, Vic? Ya gotta fight us both." He extended his claws, and for the first time, let Aaron be at his back.

With a low growl, Victor got up and stalked off, hardly paying any mind to the shotgun in Aaron's hands.

"You okay?" Aaron murmured, his fingers locking with Vincent's gently.

A light blush creeped across the blond's cheeks as a smile dawned on his gentle features, "Yeah. You?"

"Peachy. I would've loved to take out his knee for the hell of it though."

Vincent quietly laughed and turned to nuzzle him softly, "I love you."

"I know."

**X**


	49. Animalism

**Animalism**

They called her Leo, for obvious reasons. She was a feral, even if she looked like a delicate little elf; she had an unbelievable protectiveness for those she cared for, especially Victor and their son.

The son in question was tucked in, fast asleep, and Leo wandered outside to find Victor. He had left his shirt over the back door and flexed in the soft moonlight, letting his hair down with a calm relaxation. She moved closer to him, slowly; slipping her hand from his side up his muscled chest.

He gave her a low purr of approval and lazily ran his hand over hers, "Ya smell like heat, Leo."

"I've missed you" she murmured, slinking under his arm. He lowered his mouth to hers in a possessive, rough kiss that by the time he'd pulled away, he left her lips bruised and the bottom bleeding. He scooped her up in his arms, purring appreciatively as he caressed her body through her light dress, his tongue darting out to lick the blood from her lower lip. She purred and moaned softly, allowing him dominance of her mouth. He pinned her up against the wall and slid a claw against her panties, slashing them open and touching her teasingly. The stark white of her dress against her soft blue skin made him purr in delight. He grinned and slipped the claw down the inside of her thigh, pulling her higher to lap at her blood.

She gasped and clawed his shoulders weakly as his tongue ran over the length of the cut, back and forth before opening it with his tongue again, lapping the wound and parting her skin until she smacked his shoulder lightly. He raised a brow and glanced to her.

"You might want to work on something else while you're down there."

He chuckled and purred against her skin, "What's the matter, Leo? Can't take a little teasin'?" He ran his tongue against her sex lightly, her hips bucking to meet his mouth. He chuckled as she squirmed.

"Victor...please..."

"Please what?" he teased her even more lightly, driving her wild. She whined and clawed him, "Take me!"

He threw her down on the ground and swiftly ripped the dress from her body. He grasped her, pressing her back against his chest and groping her breasts, a low, near-growl of a purr rumbling from deep inside his chest. His claws trailed down her stomach, cutting open her skin in ribbons. He purred and rubbed her sex gently, his claws creating small cuts that had begun to heal rapidly.

"Victor" she purred quietly.

"Beg."

"Please, Victor please...please fuck me...please." Her hips bucked into his touch. He chuckled softly, a low rumble in his chest. He unzipped his pants, leaving her waiting on all fours in front of him. He took a moment to appreciate the view before claiming her with a rough thrust. She cried out in pleasure, bracing her arms against the ground as he claimed her hard and mercilessly, his claws dragging up her thighs and back down, smearing her blood across her skin. He gripped her hips, more blood flowing from those wounds like small rivers. She whimpered and moaned, shuddering against him. His climax triggered her own, and her howl of pain and ecstasy drew howls from the wolves in the forest.

x

The sheets were in ribbons when Victor was finally through, several more rounds later. Leo curled up against his chest and kissed his skin, still coming down from the heights of ecstasy he'd driven her to. Gently, he ran his clawed fingertips down her spine, "Ya don't mind if I sleep over tonight, do ya?"

She smiled sleepily, clinging to his body, "Stay. You deserve it, and much more after that."

He purred and stroked her soft, dark hair, "Get some rest blue butt, maybe in the morning you can pay me back."

"Perv" she muttered, her eyes falling closed as his chest rumbled with a soothing purr.

"Ya know you love it." He pulled what was left of the sheet up over them and nuzzled his cheek to his lover's head.

**X**


	50. The Deepest Desires

**The Deepest Desires**

The animal had truly emerged the day of her fifteenth birthday. Naturally, most of her life, she'd been my sidekick, little sister, friend, ally, even daughter figure on occasion. Anything she needed, I'd given her; anything that could be done to keep her safe and happy was an instant given. She was the most spoiled of Creed children, but it never went to her head.

On her fifteenth birthday, she wanted one thing. I'd had enough self control to still see her as young with her oversized shirts and her full-length jeans through most of the year. But when she asked me to take her shopping, and she beelined for the swimsuits, I became painfully aware my little mate was not a child anymore.

Especially when she came out in a blood colored string bikini, her luscious curves spilling out of all the right places. Her feral nature had given her the body of a young goddess. My self control nearly snapped as she walked out, ever so innocently shy, so virgin, so...perfect. Every instinct in my body had been bred from a deep, dark, hated creature, and they all screamed for me to take her right there, taint her purity and innocence, _claim her as my own._

I breathed out a long exhale and smiled, "You look lovely."

She shivered. Even I could see the intensity of my gaze in the mirror. She did a full spin for me, and I nearly lost it again. I purred, deep in my chest, and gave her a wicked smile, "I'll buy that for you."

"You don't have to...I was going to go with the blue one piece..."

I stood and had her turn to the mirror, my jacket slightly sweeping over her slender body, "Trust me. You're beautiful. Get it, it's your color." My tone was the epitome of the kindness and innocence I'd shown her all these years, but still, she flushed and a small wave of desire coursed through her as she scurried off to dress.

"Most girls would never take their brother's advice" one mother said, smiling as she glanced me over appreciatively.

I cracked one of my inside-joke smiles, "I've always taken care of her. She trusts my word by now."

"How sweet" she said, but before she could push it any more, Jade arrived.

"Ready to go Alex?" she grasped my hand tightly. There was a darkness to her eyes, a possessiveness I'd never seen before. The animal inside purred appreciatively.

After that, she lead me to pick out several pairs of unintentionally sexy clothes. The ones that clung in all the right places, and some with the kind of material that I could see through. Then, it seemed like she was testing my very willpower.

She brought me into Victoria's Secret.

I thanked god I could control my age; I hardly looked older than her. I'd stayed in this form since she was in middle school; not my wisest idea, but whatever she wanted she got, and that included my appearance. Even on a whim, she'd had me dye my hair pink once. I'd complied, naturally, and when she decided I didn't like it, I took care of changing it back myself. She grasped a pair of matching, lacy pink panties and bra and grinned, "Do you think these match the swimsuit?"

"How would I know?"

She laughed and after about two hundred dollars later, she let me leave. She twirled the bag around her fingertips and held my hand, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too." I had to admit, it was torture. I was so tempted, but I could control myself.

I took my time driving home, a plan forming in my mind. After a long silence, somewhat uncomfortable for her, I spoke, "So, you like teasing me?"

She blushed lightly, "Did it turn you on?"

"Very much. In fact...I'd like you to come to my room after you unpack."

"I thought I got my birthday presents" she said with a brighter blush.

"You do."

She turned brighter red and shifted. Desire rolled off her in waves. She scurried off to her room and I went to mine. I slipped off my jacket and boots and perched on my bed. I'd just taken off my shirt when she slid inside and shut the door. She was blushing, a long shirt over her body. I opened my arms for her and she slid onto my lap, toying with the edge of her shirt. I leaned into her and nipped her ear, playfully biting and sucking on the sensitive cartilage as she moaned and whimpered. My mouth traveled down her neck, teasing her soft, snowy flesh with soft love-nips and long, slow strokes of my tongue. She straddled my waist and looked at me, her cheeks flushing ruddy. I edged her legs to one side and purred quietly, "Don't tease me, little one."

"Why not?" there was a measure of defiance in her eyes. I slung her over my legs and swatted her upside-down-heart-shaped rear, earning a soft yelp. She whimpered and bucked softly against the halfhearted swats. She was so hot and bothered, I almost lost all of myself. I pulled her up roughly and kissed her passionately, pulling her onto my lap again. She purred quietly and stroked my chest, deepening the kiss at her own pace. I gently bucked my hips against hers and stroked her hair softly. She exhaled and pulled away, her face flushed and whimpered softly.

"Happy birthday, my delicate mate. But, I won't...claim you yet. You're still so young." I stroked her cheek softly and released her waist, softly kissing her lips again, "Now...Dream of me. And what you want me to do, be it next birthday or the one after. And tell me."

She flushed and nodded, leaning in to kiss me softly again. Her tongue softly slipped into my mouth again, her sweet taste caressing my tongue. I wanted her to be mine; it hurt, needing her so badly, wanting her so much...but I released her, and she gingerly climbed off, as if waiting for me to steal her back. She walked back out, though I could feel her lingering near the door. Softly, I pressed my hand to the other side and murmured, "Goodnight my love."

I felt the heat of her hand through the solid wood for almost a good minute, and then the soft brush of her feet against the floor as she returned to her room and gently shut the door.

**X**


	51. Lottie's Cleaning Time

**Lottie's Cleaning Time**

The entire house was immaculate; from the polished looking floors to the vacuumed couches. But Vicky was giggling like mad, and that gave Lottie an odd feeling. She walked into Victor's study and around the chair, behind her five year old daughter.

Her jaw dropped.

Vicky was giggling like mad, "Is that still poking Momma?"

Lottie's face turned red. She grasped Vicky and took her off the chair, "Go play."

From the tone Lottie was using, Vicky knew to scurry and play as Lottie went through the files. Half of them were work-based, the other half...porn, ranging from the soft, with only flashes of body and passion-filled kisses, to the kinds that would make the Karma Sutra blush. At least from his collection, she could see that he had a slight ounce of moral; even graphic, and between all ranges, there wasn't an ounce of anything that didn't look like Hollywood porn.

File by file, she felt a sense of enjoyment as she wiped the computer clean and ran a virus scan, thankfully having it come up negative. She smiled and shut it off, "Why he keeps it on while he's not home, I'll never know."

x

Vicky had just gone upstairs after dinner when Victor leaned on the door, "So, ya did some cleaning, huh?"

"Yep" she said, "As usual."

"Ya know, it took me a long time to collect that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said, putting the dishes in the dishwasher before turning it on. She turned to him with a smile, "How was your day?"

He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and grabbed her around the waist, slinging her over his shoulder and carting her off to the bedroom, "Lucky for you I remember it all."

She laughed wickedly and pushed the door shut behind them.

**X**


	52. Not The Monster

**Not the Monster**

Naturally, it all began with Willow showing up in my back yard...with Valentine. I couldn't sleep, so I'd gone up to the roof to listen to music like usual; and they were there. Willow was the one that lunged, the one that turned me. Turned out my old band mates were vampires; a whole new coven. They knew Valentine, and they'd planned to kill Aaron before they knew what had happened with us. They wanted me to put Victor in his place and claim my rightful place as Dragon Prince-Dracula's heir.

There was a problem with that. I lost my control on the bloodlust because I didn't sleep. What was worse, having my mate find me in my coffin, dead to the world, or what I'd done?

What I'd done. Definitely. I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, I scared her. She told me I wasn't myself and at first, I didn't believe her. That had changed my mind.

The sun burned my skin, but I couldn't stop. I had the coffin in the back of the old truck and I was getting rid of it, just like I was getting rid of my curse. My curse and my only friends. My grip tightened on the wheel; no, not my only friends. Just them.

My mind spun a thousand directions. I needed blood. I was in such pain, my skin burning and healing and burning again. It hurt so badly, and it felt so good; because I deserved it.

I drove up to the warehouse and climbed out. The sun burned my face, but my healing factor was coming in. I couldn't believe it. Mason's car was waiting outside-Good, I needed a way to get home. I drove in and parked. Vampires asleep were quite literally dead to the world. This would be easy. I siphoned out the gas and into a can, and doused the coffins. They took macabre to a new level; one I really didn't want to be on. I lit it up, and went outside. My skin was sizzling, and it hurt so badly, but I stayed in the sun until the pain stopped, and just heat slid through my skin. I slumped back against the hood; my eyes heavy. I climbed off reluctantly and drove up to the gas station, grabbed a monster and two red bulls, and after camping out for a fifteen-minute chug, I was back headed toward home.

x

Gentle fingers stroked through my hair. I buried my face into the body I felt and heard Lottie's soft giggle. I was too tired to lift my head, only nuzzle until I realized she'd let me rest against her chest.

"Oh god this is the best pillow cuddle ever" I murmured and snuggled into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

She laughed, "Just go back to sleep gummy bear. I'm glad I have you back."

"I love you" I murmured against her throat, kissing it lightly. Her arms wrapped around me; I didn't need to hear her say it back, the way she held me close to her was enough. I slipped an arm around her back and purred as I nuzzled her contently, and fell back asleep from the caffeine crash.

**X**


	53. In The Blood

**In The Blood**

It was like a miracle. Ronnie had healed. Her mother took her for her checkup and found that it was all healthy, all perfect.

Ronnie lay curled up against Arkadi, sleeping soundly. She purred contently. Logan smiled over her shoulder, watching the babies, "I told you to just wait for her healing factor to kick in. She'll be kicking Slade's ass soon."

Nikki smirked, stroking her fingers through the light, though thick, blond hair that covered her daughter's head, "I hope so."

x

Arkadi gave a soft yelp as Ronnie jumped on his back, surprising him. She laughed and clung to his neck; both were ten and the closest two children had ever been. She whispered to him; he laughed and carried her down to the plum tree next to the lake. She jumped off his back and went to sit down under the shade, grinning sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wanna give you your first kiss."

"You've been kissing me forever" he waved it off. She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips for a moment before releasing him, "There."

He shrugged and smiled, "You've done that before."

"But when were you counting?"

"When we were like five."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

x

Twenty five year old Ronnie Buckley liked to come off frail and delicate. The only side effects of her early problems was the occasional cough, nothing major. With Arkadi entering the Russian mafia, she had taken to hiding handguns in her purse and in the baby bag.

That particular day, she had just gotten home and was lifting Nicolae out of the back of her car when a gun pressed to the back of her head. Nico's eyes widened, a soft whimper escaping his tiny mouth. Ronnie set him gently in the back of the car and shut the door.

"Get the kid back out and bring him" the rough, male voice said in Russian.

Like a shot, she whipped around and cracked his arm directly over his elbow. He didn't even have time to shout before she had him pinned on the ground, "Who sent you?"

"You damn well know who" he spat, glaring at her.

She grinned wickedly and extended her claws, "Then I want you to give him a message."

Arkadi rubbed his forehead, a headache starting just above his eyes. He exhaled slowly and glanced to his phone on the desk. He tried the house again; still no answer. He hoped if anyone had come, Ronnie and their son had escaped.

The door burst open suddenly, armed men with their faces half-wrapped like gunslingers burst in with their machine guns. He stood, about to extend his claws, when the two on either side of what appeared to be the ring leader's eyes bulged and fell limp. A paralyzing snap sounding from both. He didn't have to have feral senses to know the non-lethal attacks were clearly his wife; her entire life she'd tried not to kill people and only done so when necessary. The man turned and she slashed him across the face, cutting above his eyes so his blood would blind him.

Once he fell, she looked to her husband with concern. He laughed and walked around the crippled men and embraced her tightly, "Nico okay?"

"Perfect."

"Did you two-?"

"They sent a hit man to the house. I took care of him."

Arkadi raised a brow.

"I cut out his tongue, love."

He laughed and shook his head, "Beautiful. Just beautiful." He kissed her lips lightly, "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Arka, love...your people couldn't _handle_ me. I'm a one woman army, just like my mother."

"Oh god" he laughed softly, "Thank god your mother is okay with us. The time my mother caught us on the table...just after..." He flushed slightly and she placed a finger over his lips, "Daddy might've knocked you senseless, but if it was any consolation, it _was_ how Nico was conceived."

He blushed a bit more and kissed her. A loud shot came from behind them and both spun to see their toddler son holding one of the mobster's guns, having taken down one that had gotten up by shooting him in the knee.

"Squirty go boom!" Nico yelled in English.

Ronnie dissolved into laughter, rushing to her son and scooping him up, "Baby's first bad guy!"

**x**


	54. It's The Voodoo You Do

**It's The Voodoo You Do**

_*set shortly before Not The Monster*_

I had to admit, it felt fuckin' good to be a vampire. I had finally gotten part of myself to the surface that I knew was there, but I just...I didn't really quite know how to control it. It felt like all my primal instincts were even more pronounced; I was _starving_, for starters. My stomach growled. And _she_ brought out the rest.

It might've been wrong, but in this form, she didn't trust me. And I needed her.

I used my speed to move behind her and gently tilted her face so our eyes met. She probably didn't even know what had happened when I allowed myself to put a glamour over her. I stroked her cheek, "My beautiful, sweet Lottie..."

She purred and nuzzled my hand, "Yes Vinny?"

"Come to me, my darling." I felt so...Dracula. It felt good. She slid into my arms and purred, nuzzling under my neck and rubbing her soft cheek against my jaw. I felt the urge to purr as I caressed her back. She tilted her head back, allowing me access to the pale column of her throat. Very gently, I leaned in and sunk in my fangs. She moaned, clinging to my shoulders and rubbing against me a bit, lightly. She fell into a sleepy state, nearly limp in my arms as the glamour relaxed her. Her eyes closed and she fell limp as I drew my fangs out of her neck and sealed the wound with a kiss. Gently, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her upstairs.

Really, what in all hell was I doing? The line of boundry had been made clear before; Victor wanted me nowhere near her, and she wanted to remain devoted. But as I said, it was all...primal. I didn't care what Victor wanted. She was _mine, my mate and mine alone._ That was it, pure and simple.

I knocked back the lid of my new bed, resting feet away from the bed and leaned over her, placing her inside. The room was dark, so with a thought, the candles sprang to life. She looked so beautiful; so peaceful. Too dead.

"Wake, my love."

She stirred and smiled at me with her half-lidded, sleepy eyes. I climbed in over her and felt her arms slip around the back of my neck, "Hi Vinny."

"I love you, my darling." I leaned in and kissed her neck, slipping her dress off and tossing it out. She purred and arched against my touch, "I love you too."

"Just say the word, my dear...If you want me, you must tell me."

"I need you. Please Vinny, I love you so much...I need you." It felt incredible to hear. I was lost somewhere between being drunk with power and intoxicated by her scent. I stripped away her lacy undergarments and off went my clothes, barely a thought to that. She grasped me tightly, locking me in a passionate kiss. I held her hips and rammed into her, hearing a louder moan as she winced slightly.

"I'm sorry love."

She nodded, "It's okay..."

Of course it would make her say that. I allowed her a moment of kissing and caressing before trying again, slower and more gentle than before. She moaned and bucked against me, her body wrapped so tightly around me, like a glove, or a blanket in winter. My touch caressed her visible skin as my lips traveled her neck. Her climax was swift and nearly brought me to my own, but I wanted her to be thoroughly pleased when she returned to Victor. I held back, trying not to leave another bite on her delicate throat. She whimpered and clung to me, her eyes full of lust and desire. Everything I wanted her to feel, she felt. She stroked my jaw and gazed into my eyes, "Vincent, I love you so much...please."

"You're my mate."

"And you're mine."

My hips slammed into hers roughly. She cried out. It wasn't long before we both reached our climaxes together, her body wrapped around mine. I clung to her and kissed her softly. Small bruises blossomed on her skin like violet petals. I kissed them and very tenderly scraped my fangs over her neck, leaving a hicky-like mark, "My love."

"Stay with me..." she whispered, gazing into my eyes.

I lowered my lips to hers gently, "Always. Anything you ask, my darling."

"I love you...so much..." She clung to me, gazing at me. The love almost matched how badly it hurt to know she'd never remember, and if she did, it would seem like a dream...that was better than nothing. I couldn't force her to feel this way. I couldn't force her to anything. The glamour only brought out the desires one had, even buried inside them.

I shifted so she could lay against my chest, "And I you, my darling. My perfect love, my world, my everything, my mate..." I buried my face into her hair and kissed her softly, holding her close. With a thought, the candles went out, and I pulled the top shut so just a creak was visible, and her scent enclosed the space around us.

And I felt as close to heaven as I could've ever reached.

**x**


	55. Stages of Grief

**Stages Of Grieving**

First came denial, but it was hard to deny anything when you were staring at that person's dead body. That was the stage of grief I experienced with my mother, not with Jason. With Jason, it seemed...inevitable. It seemed like the only thing my father would've done. There was anger; burning, hate-filled, totally consuming anger. That was where I'd settled.

My hands were wrapped to my wrists and I hit the punching bag full force. The stuffed thud and tempo-ed swaying almost numbed me. Almost. My head hurt badly from our first day of school. It was easy to say Xavier's had taken in ALL mutants, even the ones that even if they were human like me would've been trash.

Human like me...

I hit the bag harder. My whole body felt like it was on fire. My jaw and up was throbbing like there was nothing upstairs. I was exhausting myself; I'd been nonstop active for almost eleven hours. It was an intense, back-breaking work out. My anger flared, and I punched the mirror. It didn't shatter, but I did collapse to the floor, exhausted. My head spun just a little. I lay in place for a good long while, sweat forming a glossy sheen over the skin I could see on myself. My face was hot.

"Aaron?" Vincent rushed to me, placing his hands on my hot skin. They felt nice and cool, like air conditioning. It took me a moment to realize it wasn't just sweat running down my face, but tears too. I kept my face pressed to the floor. He stayed close by until I rose and went over to one of the few workout machines, climbing on and finishing my workout.

"Aaron...you're pushing yourself too hard..."

I felt like ignoring him, but not after more than five minutes, I slumped off, too tired to keep going, too angry to stop, too deeply in pain to care. In moments, I was out cold in his arms, limp like a rag doll. An overworked, over stressed rag doll.

The next morning, I woke, and I clung to Vincent around his waist. He was still sleeping, and it was still early, but I just felt like clinging to him and not going anywhere. Eventually, I fell back asleep. When I woke again, Vincent was stroking my hair, holding me, "Just rest. For me." I nodded. That day passed easily; when I woke, it was only to eat and use the bathroom. The next day, I went online. The first thing that popped up on my search were two, very important things.

A picture-THE picture of my little brother stared back at me.

_My name is Jason Stryker. I tried to control my powers around my family because they made Daddy angry, but I couldn't, and Mommy saw my nightmare and killed herself. Daddy got depressed, and then he got very angry. He hurt me and left me to die, but I used my powers and hikers found me, so now I'm okay. I missed my brother Aaron and my little sister, even though I didn't know she had powers like me. I'm very lucky to have them back and be a telephone-path._ There was contact info, looking for his brother...looking for me. A lump rose in my throat. But what really made the tears fall, was what I read next.

_My name is Cadence, or that's what the nice people called me when they found me after I dug my way out of mommy's tummy and the box she was buried in. They were mutants, just like me. I'm a Morlock, a healer. I can heal myself and others. Nobody could tell I'm a mutant, but they knew. I wasn't supposed to be alive, but I am, and I'm looking for my brothers so we can stay a family. I just hope Daddy doesn't get me now that I left..._ Who the hell were these people, and how did they know about my brother? And this girl...my sister...there was one way to find out. I grasped my shirt and yanked it on and started out the door to my truck.

x

It was pouring by the time I got into Toronto; one of those cold, heavy Autumn downpours. Lightning flashed a bit and thunder's booms seemed muffled. I climbed out in the driveway of the address and slammed the door shut before too much rain could get in. There were muted lights on inside. I ran up to the door, splashing through puddles on the walkway up to the stoop, and rang the bell. About ten seconds had left my hair thoroughly soaked as well as the bottoms of my jeans, but my boots were water-resistant and the rest of me looked presentable enough. An older woman opened the door for me and smiled, "You look like them."

I nodded a bit, "I'm Aaron Stryker-"

"I know. I can see that."

I wanted to ask her all kinds of things, but she just lead me inside and called upstairs, "Kids? Your brother's here!"

What I expected was nothing short of a miracle, but still it was. Jason, fully healthy and happy, tore down the stairs with a seven year old girl behind him. At first, I thought she must've been mistaken, but she had my mother's eyes. The same pretty blue that was passed on to me and Jason, though he also got some green somehow. (How blue and brown made a green eye, I'd never know, but it happened.) They allowed themselves to be scooped up and cuddled tightly; and of all things, I cried. I had been grieving for so long, so hard...the pain didn't go away, but it eased up so much. I clung to them both, and they clung to me, and the woman nodded, smiling. I stood and hugged her, thanked her, and gathered them both to take home.

"Where's Daddy, Aaron?" Jason asked as I drove home.

"I don't know. But I hope I never find out."

In the back of my mind, I slowed down as I saw the black car pull up to the address. When a man stepped out and he looked graying, like my father, I sped up and went down the block. I stopped in someone else's driveway and doubled back, pulling out my gun.

He was about to bust down the woman's door when I took a shot. It blew out his knee, and gave me enough time. He was alone, and his eyes locked on me. I locked eyes with my father and he held the bullet wound, yelling, "Mutant lover! You'd betray your own father for them?"

"Not for them" I said. I had an odd sense of deja vu. "For him. I'm in love with that boy I used to bully, William, THE MUTANT BOY. I'm a mutant lover, and bisexual, so you wanna say something say it now!"

He didn't. He remained sitting in the washed-out grass, his cheap suit soaking up the rain. I turned and ran and got back in my car. I cranked it into drive and sped away, Jason and Cadence staring at me, but there were tears blurring my vision again. The last stage of grief was acceptance. I was there. He wasn't.

**X**


	56. Bittersweet Shorts

_***Bittersweet Shorts***_

**_Author's Note- Okay so I had a bunch of short ideas that I figured I might as well throw together. Enjoy ^_^_**

**The Logan Song**

_AU_

"This is ridiculous" he said as I laughed, climbing the fence easily.

"Come on, trust me" I replied, "We're too broke to get in. So, let's just go."

He watched the jump over and followed, shaking his head, "The things ya do t' see the Stones..."

x

Right now, that felt like it was the best night of my life. Or one of them, anyway. I cried at a song or two, I felt so good that night...not compared to now. Now, I would've loved to go back in time...back to him...

x

We were in Paris, atop the Eiffel Tower. We had actually just saved the city from being destroyed by Doombots. The rest of the Avengers were living it up below, but I was looking out over the beautiful city, the lights around us sparkling like earthbound stars...

"I love seeing the world with you...it's so much better now that we're not alone, isn't it?"

He didn't answer, I already knew. He kissed my neck and held me tightly.

x

It was so stupid...We fought over something so stupid...and he left me. I never planned on living without him, not for long anyway.

My hands trembled as I held the Heat pills. They stopped healing factors...or at least, that's what I'd been told. It wasn't the way I thought. I always dreamed of a life with him...we were going to get married. Have children. Be happy...now he was gone.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I knew how I looked. I should've been going out. I should've tried to move on. But I couldn't, not now. I tasted real love, real joy. I couldn't ever again, not without him.

I took them all, one at a time with dainty sips of water. Light pink lip gloss rimmed the spot on the glass where I'd drank. My vision was already blurring as I climbed into our bed; my pulse was thundering in my ears. I couldn't breath. The world was tipping, but jaggedly, I managed the words...

x

"I love you" I whispered, slipping against his side near the window. It was raining on Utopia, as it had been for three days. We both had a little too much to drink...bout three bottles too much. He laughed and scooped me up, taking me to bed and stroking my skin, "I love you too. and I'm going to show you...again, and again, and again..."

I purred, slipping my fingers through his hair, "When we get married...you wanna move away? Start over?"

"And why would we do that?" He busied himself kissing my neck and running his hands across my stomach. I smiled and stroked his hair, hooking my legs around his waist, "So we can just be us...not the whole world, just us and our family."

"The world needs us." He drew back to look at me, "You know that, right?"

"They won't need us forever..."

I tried to kiss him, but he backed away, "They do. They will."

"Logan, be reasonable-"

"I am reasonable, do you know what you're asking me?"

"I do."

Somehow, the little argument spiraled out of control. He stormed out.

x

"Babe...?"

He crept into the room silently, switching the lights on dimly. The first thing he noticed was the puddle of blood, nowhere near the other objects in the room, but all over the floor. He paled, and his eyes traced from up the bloody hand, up to the large letters of I'M SORRY carved jaggedly into the arm of his love. The still, cold body with the other arm crossed across the white dress...the dried tears on the pale, sorrow-filled face. He dropped to his knees and stared. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

It was still raining.

**X**

**Shopping with Vicky**

Honestly, Kyle had no idea how she'd gotten him into this.

His fiancee was four and a half months pregnant with their child, and they were in Toys R Us, picking out things she thought the baby would like, ranging from a three-wheeler to nearly the whole cart full of stuffed animals, since she was hoping for a girl, and yet they had no idea.

"Vicky-"

"And this one! Look at this one!" She held up a tiger and made it wave its stuffed paw at Kyle, "Look at the little face, can you say no to this little face?"

"Vicky, they're not alive."

"I know that, but you should've seen Ronnie's when she was a baby! If she hadn't moved to Russia and had her own kids, I would ask her for hers, but I'm sure it's her kids' now!"

"Babe-"

"What do you think?" She held up a doll, looked back at it and put it down, "We should wait and see first. Our possible son might hate us forever if we buy him girl stuff...or maybe, our daughter would..." She scowled, "I hope she at least plays like a girl for a while..."

"It's gonna be fine babe. You're doing wonderfully already. Just remember to eat vegetables, that way they won't put up a fight when we ask them to. You know the studies..."

"Those studies were done years ago. It's like saying if you get a head injury you're smarter."

"You also wanna eat spicy food so she-slash-he doesn't get a weak stomach."

"Weak stomach?" She looked at him. He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Oh Ky! Look at this!"

Reluctantly, he looked. He started back at the Living Dead Doll in Vicky's hands, "NO! Not...no. No. Never. No. I put my foot down with zombie dolls."

"But-"

"I should've worn a condom..."

She smacked him and stormed off all of three feet before getting distracted by something again. He sighed and buried his face in his hands, "I should've let VICTOR kill me."

"Oh Kyle, come look at this!"

"Oh god I miss Victor..."

**X**

**Secret Peace**

Victor's arm was lazily draped over his wife's body, his breath against her neck. She smiled and turned, studying his face. He'd been in bed for all of five minutes and he was already out cold. She stroked his face softly, the golden fur on his jaw soft under her fingertips. His chest moved with his breaths, and she took advantage of his peaceful state and caressed his face. Her fingers stroked through his hair, over his neck, over his shoulders and his strongly muscled arms. She traced a hand down his chest and over his sculpted abdominal muscles. A light blush colored her pale face as she noticed the way his boxers rode low on his hips, exposing gorgeous, sun-kissed skin.

"Lott, babe, as much as I love ya feeling me up...can it wait til morning?"

She smiled and kissed his lips softly, settling in next to him, "Of course. Welcome home."

"Mmm."

He quickly fell back asleep and she smiled, nuzzling up to his chest. His heart beat peacefully under her ear, his arms warm and secure around her. Very few people felt safe in the arms of Victor Creed, but his wife did especially.

**X**


	57. Mission Accomplished

**Mission Accomplished**

Her little nose was as red as her cheeks, and her breath came in delicate little white puffs in front of her face. Arkadi was less amused with the Russian snow than Ronnie, so he sat on the steps and watched her while he took a break. She ran around in circles and tried to catch flakes on her tongue.

The heavy steps of Arka's father's shoes reaching the door didn't even distract her in the slightest. He watched with amusement as the little girl ran until she panted, stopped to breath, then started running around again. Arkadi moved to the side and allowed his father out.

"Come now, little Ronnie. Before you catch chill."

She smiled as she was scooped up by Omega Red, her tiny four-year-old chest heaving with exertion, "That was fun."

He laughed and gently tipped her head up. She noticed the flake instantly and opened her mouth, successfully catching it. Her eyes lit up. "I caught one I caught one!"

"So you did little one, so you did."

He brought her inside and helped her out of her tiny jacket and the bright orange knit cap she loved to wear. She pulled off her little boots and mittens and put them over the heater, grinning up at him, "Did I do good Mister Arka's dad?"

"Wonderful, little one."

Arka followed her with an amused expression on his little face, yawning indifferently. Ronnie climbed up in the chair and grinned brightly as a teacup of hot chocolate was placed in front of her, "Thank you mister..." She scowled, trying to pronounce the name, "Ross-o-veech."

He laughed and brushed his large palm over her small head of blond hair, "Call me Arkady, little one."

"But that'll get confusing" she mused, "Unless I call Arka, Arka and you Arkady. Or Mister Arkady. Is Mister Arkady okay?" She took a long drink and put her cup down, some chocolate on her upper lip.

Arkady brushed a cloth over her upper lip, bringing a giggle from the typically shy little girl. He smiled, "Yes, Mister Arkady is fine."

x

The small house creaked and groaned with the strong winds blowing snow around outside. The heat was up, and in the living room, Arkady sat watching his son sleep in one of the huge chairs, curled up like a small kitten.

Out came his tiny female counterpart, wrapped in thick flannel pjs and an even thicker blanket. She looked exhausted, but climbed up into Arkady's lap and settled against his side with a soft sound of contentment.

"Is something wrong, little one?"

She didn't answer. She was fast asleep with her face pressed against his stomach. He set his glass of vodka down on the table and scooped her up, stretching out and laying her down in the crook that formed between his arm, leg and the back of the couch. He downed the end of his glass before scooping up his son, and allowing both children to sleep on his chest.

x

Lottie slipped into the house and went to hang up her scarf; the storm had trapped her and Nikki in town for the night, and after reassuring their husbands they were fine, and Lottie leaving Arkady a voicemail that they would have to wait until morning to return, they had done so as planned. Nikki grinned warmly and tapped Lottie's sleeved arm, drawing her attention to the sight in the living room.

Arkadi had his thumb in his mouth, one arm curled around Ronnie, both curled in a thick blanket. Ronnie's arms were clutching Arkadi and her doll, and both were curled up on Arkady's chest, his arm over them and his other hanging to the floor.

"Aww" Nikki murmured quietly, going over to him and lifting his other arm up.

He simply turned his head and wrapped the other arm over the children on his chest protectively. The look Nikki gave Lottie could only be described as _mission accomplished._

**x**


	58. Lovey Shorts

_Lovey Shorts_

**Tea**

As unhappy as they made each other sometimes; no matter how many unintentional fights they'd ended up in, Victor never really apologized.

Until now.

She was sitting on the couch with a scowl on her gentle features, and was surprised as his hands reached over her to place a full teacup before her. Tea, with milk and sugar, just the way she liked it. She looked at him in surprise as he sat beside her. Her eyes went from his slightly sheepish expression to the teacup and back.

"I'm sorry. I made you some tea..."

Though not quite ready to forgive him, she held her teacup and took a small sip. After a grudgingly long few minutes, she glanced to him out of her peripheral and leaned into his side, "You're forgiven."

**Tiny Dancer**

I smiled and chuckled softly as my little heart did a small pirouette.

"Which one is yours?" the soccer mom beside me whispered, taking video of her little girl.

"The ballerina in purple."

"She's adorable, and quite good."

"Thank you."

She did one of her gymnastics flips and I applauded as I knew I should. Her world was to be a sunny token of my undying love, nothing short. Even the mother next to me applauded quietly. My little heart turned to us and bowed with her Oscar winning grin.

She bounded up to me after her little dance lesson and flung her arms around my neck, "Didja see? Didja like it?"

I smiled and nudged my nose to hers gently, "Yes, tiny dancer. I loved every minute."

**Soft**

"Will that make you happy?"

"As long as you are."

I'd started springing at the opportunity to woo her ever since Victor was out of the picture. I knew she needed the comfort, and I had plenty of love to offer her, and I couldn't have her sad. Well, SAD was an understatement, depressed got it about right.

When she walked into her room, I didn't expect her to burst into tears, but she did. She rushed to my gift for her and jumped on it, clinging to the big bear and crying into the soft brown fur. I went to her side and sat by her, rubbing her back. It was one of those valentine's bears that had something written on the heart they held. Hers, for her only, read _Pretty Kitty._


	59. Be Nice

**Be Nice-It's The Best Revenge**

Mom pulled in to the garage and went up toward the house with groceries. We'd been gone about a week, after all, we had to fix up the graveyards in Ireland and Chicago for the family, and Grandpa's family had to be decorated for Halloween, while Grandma's side of the family had to be trimmed up for winter. I was pleasantly aching still, my muscles having gotten bigger and more taught. I felt like a million bucks worth of strength, all because I filled out a little. Now all I needed was some stubble.

Dad had changed the driveway to the garage from gravel to pavement, and it was covered with leaves, so I swept it into a pile off to the side without being asked. Might as well get some decent work in before I crashed.

"What-cha doin?"

I turned and looked at Vicky. She stood there in her little purple peacoat, her school skirt peeking out, her black tights leading into black mary janes and giving her the impression of stick-figure feet. Oddly enough, if I cross-dressed as a kid, that would be what my half-sister looked like.

"Sweepin' leaves."

"Can I help?"

"Not unless you wanna get dirty."

She wrinkled her nose, "Momma'd be mad."

She stayed on the clean driveway and watched while I finished up and stuck the broom back inside. I walked out, carrying my duffel with me. She offered her little hand, and I took it. It was a little scary, seeing Vicky being nice.

"There's a big spider in my room, will you kill it?"

That was it. "Sure."

...

The alarm wasn't set, so it didn't go off, but the night before I found out that Vic and Lottie had temporarily moved in...mostly because Lottie was covering for Mom while we were out of town, and Dad couldn't quite function on his own. I peeked out at my clock. 12:43. Shit. I sat up, noticing the tiny figure in white at the side of my bed, and screamed, grabbing my pillow and whipping it.

Her eyes widened and then she started laughing uncontrollably. My chest was heaving, "VICKY! Jesus!"

"You wet your pants!" she sang, "Vinny is a sissy, Vinny is a sissy!"

The familiar urge to lock her in a closet resurfaced. I was supposed to be nice to the little brat-she was, after all, the daughter of the woman I loved-but she could play on my nerves like a trampoline.

"I'm gonna make you wet yours" I growled, "Get out of my room you little creeper!"

"Vinny's a sissy!" she screamed.

I lunged almost off of my bed, on all fours like a rabid wolf, snarling from deep in my chest, and she shrieked, running downstairs.

In triumph, I allowed myself a small chuckle as I climbed off my bed and fixed my hair a little before tying it back, walking downstairs in a pair of pajama pants, without a shirt to show off my newly-defined muscles to my future betrothed.

"Vincent."

That growl meant I should be dead, I was in that much trouble. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Vicky was clinging to Victor's leg as he walked out. But something in the back of my head-not quite my concious, but similar to the concept-screamed _Grow a pair, you bastard! You slept with this dude's wife repeatedly, you can damn well take him in a fight! Look at how ripped you got, you're golden!_

I straightened up and gave him the same narrow-eyed glare back, "What?"

"Ya scared Vicky." He was towering over me. I smirked and got on my tiptoes so I was about level with his nose, "Oh yeah?"

_**BAM!**_

"VICTOR!" Lottie yelled, rushing down the stairs. There was a little blood on the floor, whether it came from my nose or my lip I wasn't sure, but my face hurt. She knelt next to me and placed her hands tenderly on my shoulders. _Triumph, baby. Winning like Sheeny._

"Ya didn't hear, did ya?" Victor questioned.

I heard her growl, "It'd be smart for you not to pitch in right now. Vinny, honey, are you okay?"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ Lott!"

I looked up at her, putting my hand on her leg as I sat up. Yep, just a split lip. I would've looked like such a wuss with a nosebleed, "Peachy."

She grasped my face gently, a look of tender sympathy crossing her face.

"Oh you've gotta be fuckin' me!" Victor yelled, "You didn't hear the little shit!"

"Victor, shut up."

It was about to get violent again. I'd gladly take any hits for her. When he stepped forward, growling-**_BAM (again)._**

"Try it Victor, fucking _try it._" It wasn't the first time I'd seen my mom come downstairs in a sexy nightie-that was common around here-it was the first time I'd had the thought that girls might be able to do martial arts in that.

Victor rubbed his face and scowled. He was never whupped by girls, but Mom had him trained. As long as she was owner and he was pet, Vince no worry. I exhaled.

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him _that look_, and he snapped, "Sorry."

She hit him upside the head, "Like you mean it."

"Christ frail! You aren't my mother-!"

_Thwap._

"Sorry."

Tayla, sitting on the stairs, burst out laughing. A smile crossed my face. I went up to Victor and patted his shoulder, "Good going tomcat. You'll get extra tuna in your cat dish tonight."

"You little-"

Mom raised her hand and Victor shut up, and I walked into the kitchen almost as satisfied as if I got laid.

**X**


	60. Bominable Baby

**Bominable Baby**

**(possibly AU?)**

Arkadi and Ronnie sat staring at the newly born thing in Lottie's arms. Ronnie clapped in delight, "Another girl like me! We outnumber you now Arka!"

Arkadi pouted slightly, "She smells Momma. Like new baby. It's gross."

"What should we call her?" Arkady asked as he brushed his hand over little Arka's hair. Little Arka made a sly smile, staring at the little girl.

"Abbey!" Ronnie blurted, "Abbey Bominable!"

Little Arka rolled his eyes while Arkady laughed. Lottie rocked the baby and smiled, "She's beautiful though...Abbey suits her."

"Then Abbey it is" Arkady said, his lips quirking upward in a smile.

...

"ABBEY! ABBEY ABBEY ABBEY!" Ronnie yelled.

"RONNIE! RONNIE RONNIE RONNIE!" the toddler yelled back, and clapped her hands in delight when the older girl covered her ears and winced at the volume. "Again! Again!"

"Abbey, Abbey, Abbey!" Ronnie said, with less volume.

The little girl giggled wickedly before screaming at the top of her little lungs, "RONNIE RONNIE RONNIE!"

"Ah!" the seven year old clamped her hands over her ears, wincing, "Owie. You're mean Abbey."

The little girl toppled back and lay on the floor. She started sucking her thumb contently, kicking her feet in the air.

"She's weird" Arka commented as he sat down to watch Scooby Doo with Ronnie.

"She's cute. Evil, but cute."

"Kinda like you?" he joked, throwing a piece of popcorn at her.

Ronnie pouted playfully and put her hands on her hips. She pushed him over and he wailed as he fell off the couch. Abbey began to laugh, flailing her arms too, "Arka!"

"Oi" he grumbled, rubbing his head as he got back up, and promptly glomped Ronnie. She screamed. Abbey laughed even harder.

"...She is evil."

...

Arka walked in, exhausted from school, and flopped down on his bed. He reclined and yawned loudly, his eyes only briefly fluttering open before he relaxed...and then he shot up, "ABBEY! WHAT THE HELL?"

His four year old sister was sitting on the floor, a box of markers at her side and a spot on his wall depicting a colored scene of stick people.

Abbey looked at him in shock, "I was making a picture for you Arka-"

"Bull! You were drawing on my wall! I always clean up your damned messes!" He got up out of bed, snatching up her markers and jamming them back into the box. She took the blue marker and put it close to her heart, "Gimme markers Arka..."

"Give me that" he said, holding his hand out for it.

Her lip started to tremble. She shook her head furiously, her white hair fluttering about her face.

"Give me the marker, Abbey."

She shook her head and sniffled.

He took her hand and pried the marker out of it, causing her to scream and wail, "OWIE! ARKA STOP IT! I WANT MY MARKERS! GIMME BACK MY MARKERS! YOU'RE SO MEAN, YOU'RE A MEAN BIG BROTHER!"

"Abbey, stop it..." Guilt started to wear on him as he watched her cry. Ice was tracing down her face as she cried-her mutant power. She kicked her little feet a few times and bawled into her hands, her blue stained palms leaving color on her cheeks. She sprung to her feet and ran into the hall, "I'M TELLING MOMMY!"

He sighed and scooped her up before she could run out. He gave her back the box of markers. She took out the blue and held it to her heart as he showered kisses over her tiny face, "I'm sorry Abbey. I'll clean it up for you."

She shook her head, "I don't want it cleaned up. I want you to have it. I didn't has paper, so I drew it for you." She sniffled and pointed to it, "There's you, and there's Mommy, and Daddy, and Ronnie."

"It's beautiful Abbey."

"Then why'd you yell at me?" She gave him a heartbreakingly sweet look, her eyes tearing up again, "Did I do something bad?"

He shook his head and stroked under her violet eyes gently, "No, it's okay. It's beautiful, really. It's okay." He held onto her tightly, and she slid her little arms around his neck, cuddling up to him, "Okay. I trust you big brother."

He sighed. She could get him to do anything and they both knew it. He kissed her head, "I love you Abbey."

"I love you too Arka."

...

Ronnie was searching everywhere for her purse, and followed the trail of her things to Abbey's room...and gasped. The little girl had makeup smeared all over her face. She turned and smiled at Ronnie, "I'm a big girl!"

Ronnie grinned and went to her, getting a tissue and wiping her face, "Yes Abbey, a beautiful big girl, but not quite skilled with makeup yet."

The little girl scowled and threw the makeup on the desk, "I make makeup work if makeup broked!"

Ronnie laughed and picked it up again, "Here." She put just a slight bit of blush on her cheeks and pinkie smeared a bit of lipgloss on the little girl's lips. Abbey stared at herself in the mirror and grinned, her eyes lighting up, "Oh thank you Ronnie!" She jumped off the chair and ran off, "Momma! Arka! Look, I'm big!"

Ronnie beamed and gathered up her stuff, but left the lipgloss for Abbey. Now that she knew how to put it on, she might as well keep it.


	61. Familiar Fights

**Familiar Fights**

Lottie Creed never had to worry about where to get affection, a warm kiss or a playful romp in the hay like most women did. Most women went bar-hopping, but no. When Lottie and Victor fought, Lottie climbed in the car and went to her best friend's house. Nikki enjoyed being with the kids, and Vinny enjoyed having her around.

Two glasses of fine wine were placed on the plastic table. Lottie looked around the room and smirked. For a boy's room, Vinny's room had a lot of contradictions. Cheap, stop-n-go makeup was in a locked drawer, along with some unlabeled discs and a paper bag full of magazines, what she assumed was the porn stash. While Vinny was getting them something to eat, she flipped the disc over and read. "Hm...MLP One? Never heard of it..." She slipped a magazine out and flipped it over. Her brows furrowed. She muffled a giggle, "No...not stick models...Seriously, he's into models?"

"Oh Jesus." She jumped as Vinny shut the door. He walked over and put it all back, looking at her, "Don't tell anyone what you saw in there."

"What, a copy of Elle and some untitled pornos? Vinny, it's fine."

"It's...not exactly porn."

"Video of your dad's kills?"

"No."

"What then?"

"I said don't tell anybody what you saw in there" his face was the shade of Manola-Blonx prada. She surrendered and sat on his bed. Wrestling posters were up on a few of the walls, music on a few others. That one drawer pestered her interest though, to the point where she began to obsess over it internally. But, she knew the methods she used to get information out of Victor, and knew that his smitten, easily persuaded son would be easier to reward as well. She scooted closer and batted her eyelashes at him, reaching over and rubbing his crotch, "Won't you tell me, Vinny?"

He purred, blinking, "Tell you what?"

She slipped his zipper down, "What's on those DVDs?"

He blushed and shook his head. She yanked on his shirt and the buttons popped open. He stripped off his undershirt and pulled her closer, grinding against her and purring with wild abandon, his tongue running over her lips and dominating hers as they kissed. She waited until he moved down her neck to ask again, "Please Vinny?"

He quickly pinned her to the bed, a wicked smirk on his lips. She shivered in delight. He caressed up her legs, his clawed fingers hooking around her jeans and pulling them down swiftly and roughly. She gasped, staring at him in awe. Her Vinny was exceptionally more gentle than that movement. His eyes sparkled with mischief, "You give me what I want, I'll give you what you want."

She couldn't help but smile, but kept her thoughts to herself. She drew him down to kiss him passionately as he lovingly caressed her body. She purred, delighted.

His kisses may have lacked the gentleness and boyish shyness they'd originated from, but the way he held her as he claimed her and the gentle movements of his body were everything she knew and loved him for.

The bliss of it all distracted her for a few moments afterward as she purred and nuzzled his chest, until he grabbed the remote and turned on the DVD player.

She looked at him, "Cartoons. You were hiding cartoons?"

"They're girly..." he muttered, hiding his face in her hair.

She rolled her eyes, "Vincent Creed, I'll never understand you."

He kissed her head, "I love you too."

...

Arkady's place was as close to a bar as Lottie got nowadays. The warm Russian had warm Vodka and an open couch, and that was all she needed. The two cuddled and kissed as they shared a bottle, her tiny frame against his massive one. His coil snaked around her waist. She giggled and petted it. He slowly kissed his way down her neck, murmuring sweet things in her ear.

"Arkady" she cautioned gently, his grip on her hip shifting.

"Yes, white kitten?" He playfully swatted her backside. Thought left her mind, and she purred as she kissed him. An aversion to alcohol made their decisions a little less cloudy, but they were cloudy all the same. Cloudy by lust and unspoken, slightly forbidden love.

...

By the time Lottie returned home, Victor wasn't saying a thing to her. She put the babies to bed and stood at the foot of the stairs, not feeling guilty in the slightest, "Aren't you going to apologize."

"Seems like we're even now frail."

"That's beside the point."

He snorted, "Not to me."

It was time to play dirty. "Not even if I made you pie?"

He set down his beer, trying not to look as if he'd perked up, "Pie?"

"Mm-hm. Your favorite, berry."

"That's not fair, Lott. And you know it."

She beamed wickedly, "I know."

"An' this pie..."

"You only get it if you apologize."

He sighed and looked at her, "I'm sorry I did it again, Lott. Now, pie?"

She went up to him and kissed him softly, "Of course." She passed by him and he tensed. As soon as she came back, he smashed the can in his hand, "Ya slept with VINCENT!"

"Oh come on Victor-"

"Tha Russian I can understand, but VINCENT? AGAIN!"

"RAVEN, AGAIN?"

"Touche. Fuck the pie. I'm not forgiving you for this."

"Well fuck you Victor! I'd probably get something from you as you are now!"

"Ya don't think I bathed after that?"

She lashed out and punched him. He growled in her face and caught her fist as she went for another one. With her held still, he kissed her roughly. She fought him for a brief moment before she melted, her eyes fluttering.

He scooped her up and purred into her mouth, "Now, can I eat that pie without a plate?"

"Naughty Sabey-baby."

"An' ya know it babe."

**X**


	62. So Call Me Your Vampire

**So Call Me Your Vampire**

"God, I fucking love you so much" Vincent gasped as Aaron nipped and nibbled his way down his neck.

"I love you too" Aaron purred. He took hold of his lover's face, kissing him roughly. Vincent's sharp teeth drew blood on his lip as his fangs drew blood through his. A shudder and a moan accompanied a violent piercing, their blood mixing and smearing over each others mouths. He ripped open the button-down shirt and ran his tongue over the smooth plains of muscle. Vincent's topaz eyes fluttered.

"Say it" Aaron purred, gripping his hair and pulling it, "Out loud. Say it."

"Vampire" Vincent cracked a sly grin and purred, "Fucking glittery Edward Cullen vampire."

"You dick. I'll make you pay for that."

"Oh please, punish me Dracula."

"Fuck you."

"Please do."

Aaron pinned Vincent's hands to the bed, snarling playfully in his face, "Tell me how much you love me."

Vincent closed his lips and smirked. Aaron growled again, trying to be intimidating. With gentle nibbling, Aaron nuzzled his neck, kissed and licked softly, his fangs brushing the tender skin, "Sure?"

He hummed with defiance. Aaron nipped sharply and drew blood. Vincent winced, "Damn it! You bit me! You dick, you bit me!"

Flashes suddenly took over Aaron's mind. The dark alley, the sharp pain, and the bloodlust. Red washed over his vision. He growled and bit in possessively. A sharp cry broke from Vincent. He struggled as best he could, whimpers of pain slipping out, "A-Aaron...stop...damn it, stop, it hurts!"

Aaron continued to drink the steadily pulsing blood, his tongue stroking over the wound.

"Ow..."

When his blood stopped flowing as fast, Aaron closed the wound and let him fall back. He darted up and sniffed. Vincent charged, tackling him to the floor, his heart pounding. He bit him back as he was slammed into the wall, yanking and tugging to be free, trying to attack.

"No..." Vince snarled, throwing him across the room. Aaron lunged, and he blocked. The punch that followed up knocked him back into the door, his breath gone. He collapsed, coughing up blood. His eyes fluttered slightly.

"Ah...fuck..." he gasped as air refilled his lungs. Aaron punched the door, his eyes screwed shut, his lips curled back in an angry snarl. He dropped beside Vincent and kissed him roughly, lapping the blood from his lips, "Sorry."

"Aaron-"

Aaron turned and leapt out of the window.

xx

Vincent twitched as his stitches pulled. He was exhausted and healing slowly-too slowly to be considered a good thing. His body was trying to reject the blood thinning properties that were in Aaron's saliva. I sat next to him and leaned into his chest. My brother looked weak and tired, bags under his eyes, his hair limp and shineless.

"Ron? How is he?"

Tayla sat down, stroking Vincent's hair. I folded my arms on Vincent's side and nuzzled his arm, "He's okay."

She nodded. "Alex found him. He...well, he killed a lot. He went back home, Ron."

I hushed her. I didn't want to hear it. I kissed Vincent's cheek and cuddled him, "What happened to him?"

"Alex turned him back. He's...well, he tried to kill himself a couple times. Thank god Alex has no life, he's on suicide watch right now."

Sometimes I hated how normal the Howlett kids made death, destruction and remorse seem. It was like we switched parents. I just nodded and cuddled up to my brother. His arm wound around me. I sighed softly. Thanks to Alex, I was a bit older too, just like Tayla. I rested my face on Vincent's arm.

We didn't hear from Aaron after that. We didn't need to. He went back to his ways, we went back to ours, and everything continued.


	63. All I Want For Christmas

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

"See, you just do the sideways arrow, the parenthesis, the quotes, and the other parenthesis...yes, there you go!" Vincent was coaching Ronnie through her first ever facebook smiley, a little penguin she wanted to make. The toddler was perched on his lap, proud of herself. She jumped down and scurried off to get someone to show.

Vincent was chatting with his friends back home, the certain friends that had beat Unity Party backside to escape to the States and live Joan Jett style in a VW shaggin' wagon.

_All I'm saying is Nikki Vixen, Tawny Fox and Angel Espring sound like porn names...it's like when people call Alex Theo, Mom starts calling us the Van Gogh twins...then again, that's just mom...:P_

"Whacha doin?"

He jumped and turned around. Lottie set a cup of eggnog beside him and had him scoot over. He did, blushing, and quickly typed to Leo _By Law, after a month, that shit is yours bro-girly._

"What're you talking about?" Lottie asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and bringing him closer. Since the eggnog smelled of vodka...and a lot of vodka...he assumed he knew what was going on. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Ah, just random shit. I miss them."

"Hey...since when do your friends have nicer boobs than me?"

He shook his head, trying to contain a smile, "Baby, trust me, nobody has boobs better than yours."

_Yo! Vicious! Like the status, you know you want to!_ The ping of a reply made Lottie focus on the screen. He replied, and went to find her page. Lottie pouted, "Are you seriously paying attention to your friends more than me?"

"One sec" he said, knowing it would annoy her. Still, she held on while he liked something about peace, love, unity and respect...it wasn't like he didn't read Leo's statuses anymore, it was just that after knowing her for a couple months, it was either tree-hugger or massively dirty. He scooped her up and set her on his lap, turning away from the screen, "So, what brings you up to my humble abode?"

"I missed you Vinny." She kissed him persuasively. He purred as he kissed back, scooping her up and tossing her onto the bed. She giggled. He went to the door and flipped the lock. Climbing back over her, his muscles melted under her touch, the sensation of fire ripping through his veins. He kissed her lips until they bruised, the sensation of her soft skin under his fingers urging him on. She tasted like sweetness and alcohol. Like freedom and comfort. He wanted her so bad it hurt, but still, she'd made a promise to his father...and as much as he hated the bastard with all of his soul, he didn't want her to regret it. He drew back, ignoring the ache that built up. Lottie whined and pouted, giving him sweet, semi-innocent bedroom eyes, "Come on Vinny...please? For me?"

"Lott...I don't wanna get you in trouble."

With a huff, she sat up and pulled him back toward her, "Vincent, I appreciate the chivalry, I really do, but I've made your father cry before. I can handle myself."

The only light in the room came from his computer, and it almost made her skin glow. He felt his pupils dilate as she rubbed one of her perfectly-proportioned legs between his, a low purr of arousal slipping from between his teeth. She smiled, replacing her leg with her hand, "How long's it been? Didn't Aaron do this for you?"

He shook his head, "Lott...I'm not Vic...We weren't together that long.."

"You never slept with him?" she looked surprised.

"Not like I sleep with you." His cheeks burned at the admission. "We fooled around together, yeah, and he did a lot of nice things, but I missed you. Aaron doesn't have boobs, you know."

Lottie smirked as he buried his face into her chest, kissing and nipping softly. He reached under her sweater and pushed it up until it met the V of her collar, "You sure, though? Really?"

"Vinny...you told me what you want for Christmas. I just wanna give it to you early."

He allowed her to flip him over, watching as she stripped to her underwear, her pretty violet eyes reflecting light he didn't see. His hands reached up and braced her hips, caressing down her thighs and back up, over her shapely stomach and her full breasts. Her head fell back, purrs of delight slipping from her. The sweet scent of their desire for each other mixed and lingered in the air. With schoolboy glee, he stripped off his own clothes and reversed their positions, caressing her teasingly a bit longer, kissing until their fangs drew blood on each others lips. Slowly, he placed a trail of saliva-moistened kisses down her neck, stripping away her undergarments. She caressed his hair, her claws scraping his scalp gently, "Vincent...you tease..."

He looked up to her, smirking, "Am I in trouble?"

"You're gonna be."

He grasped her hips roughly and claimed her, each soft caress contrasting with the roughness of his thrusts and bites. Soft moans and pants fell from her soft lips, her face buried into his wide shoulder. She dragged her claws down his back. He arched into them and purred loudly, drops of blood running off his sides and into her palms. Their ecstatic grins mirrored each other. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"Oh...Vinny..." Their noses pressed together. He removed a hand from her cheek to dig his claws into the bed, flexing them and extending them to release the tension that built from his claws. Her climax triggered his own, and he supported his weight from her body so she wouldn't be pinned under him. He kissed her tenderly, lifting her so she could rest on his chest.

"Lott...I'm serious...I love you."

"I love you too" she said, smiling. "It's snowing, Vinny."

With the softness of a butterfly kiss, he stroked her cheek and whispered, "Well, you heard...all I wanted was you."

**X**


	64. Meet The Parents Again

**Meet The Parents (Again)**

"Mommy!" Jade called and opened her arms for a hug from Vicky. The newly-resurrected Kyle sat on the couch, muttering about the programming when his ears shot up. He glanced over to the entering second-to-last Howlett child and said, "Did she just say _mommy?_"

"Yes, Kyle, that would be your daughter."

Kyle sat up and watched the two females embrace. "Huh" was his only sentiment.

"Daddy" Jade cooed in her sweet-and-innocent tone. Alex's eyes darkened at the very sweetness dripping from her voice. The urge to lean over and kiss her was incredibly strong, but for her sake, he behaved himself and sat down in a chair opposite Vicky. Of all the people in the room, she may have been the most lethal, but he was still trying to figure out the otherwise mysterious Kyle Gibney. It worried him considerably that a dangerous man had come back from the dead, especially when that dangerous man was the father of his lover.

"So, we have something to tell you."

The moment Jade sat beside Alex, Vicky bolted from her chair and hit him, "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?"

With a surprised yelp, the slender boy fell back in his chair, "NO!"

"Mom!" Jade yelled.

Vicky backed off and sat down, "Sorry."

Eyes slightly widened, Alex righted the chair and sat back down. Jade was snickering, making his cheeks burn a fierce pink. Vicky smirked, "You get that from Vincent."

"I do not" Alex snapped a little too quickly.

"Alex and I are dating, though."

"What are we, in middle school?" Kyle asked, "Have you fucked my daughter or not?"

"Dad!" Jade squeaked.

"Yeah, I have."

Kyle's eyes darkened slightly, "And?"

Alex shrugged, "She's great in bed."

This time, Kyle was held back by Vicky. He sat, slowly, as Vicky's white-gold eyes focused on Alex. She walked over to him and poised her claws at his throat, pressing them in, "Now, here's how we're going to do things. I am going to tell you this and I am going to tell you this once. I know you are my Mama Nikki's son, but if you so much as make my baby girl cry in happiness, I will cut off your balls-"

"Mom!"

"Mommy's talking!" Vicky snapped. "I will cut off your balls and feed them to my cats, do you understand?"

Alex stared at her, "You have cats?"

"Oh he's Logan's kid" Kyle said, "He's incredibly simple."

"He's not, Daddy, he's smart."

"Smart how? Does he even realize his life's been threatened?"

"The probability of Vicky actually carrying through on it is virtually non-existent. I'd never hurt Jade."

"I don't care if it's a slipup, I'd kill you anyway."

"The probability has increased slightly."

"Alex" she hissed.

"Now I remember you" Kyle leaned on his knees and looked at him, "You're the brainy one, right? What's the square root of pi?"

"one point seven-seven-two-four-five-"

"Good enough. Jade, you can date him."

As soon as she smiled, Vicky snarled, "Kyle! She's not even legal!"

"Your mom was fucking his brother when his brother was twelve! Does this family really care about legalities anymore?"

"Come on Alex. Thanks Dad!"

"Don't get pregnant!"

Alex could only grin in amusement as Jade dragged him out of the house. Kyle sat there and looked at Vicky as she practically steamed from her ears, "I can't believe you did that."

He smiled slyly, "But you're so sexy when you're mad."

"Then I must be orgasmic!" she snarled.

He grinned, "Yep."

"You are such a pig!"

"Yeah, I'm positively filthy" he purred as he pulled her down onto his lap.

She sighed and looked him in the face, "Ky, what did you get us into?"

He grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV, "A very compromising position."

**X**


End file.
